M&M: The SEAquel!
by The Other N
Summary: Sequel to M&M: AoaD! M&M's back at school and Meets new friends, Vera and Emma. But trouble is arising. CHIRON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! What will they do to get him back? And who has taken him? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!
1. Introduction: The First Day

**M&M: I'M BAAAAAACK! MISS ME?!  
I'm back too! Wow. I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY! EEKK! I'm so proud of myself X{D Anywho, this happens next year, 2011. and M&M's 13. And, to refresh, she stayed with Percy for the last week before school! My New Yorkian cousin got me a birthday card of Hoops&Yo Yo! They're so annoying! And adorable!**

**Hoops: Here comes the awesome author person coming this way!  
Yo yo: But she's not Rick R!  
Hoops: Your computer is ready your writerfulness.  
Yo yo: Ha ha ha!**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN! (Well, story, but whatevs)**

* * *

Wow. First day of 7th grade.

I AM SO FRIKEN' EXCITED!

Yes, even a Seaweed Brain Jr. like me can enjoy school.

Yep, this is White Hall middle school/ high school. Also a boarding school. And this is my first time. Welp, better get to my dorm.

I dragged my blue trunk to room 66, on the third floor. My counseler told me I'd be sharing a room with two other girls. I wonder who.

Or possibly, what.

Hey, as a demigod, you always have to be on your toes.

I took out my key and unlocked the door. Huh, apparently, the other girls had been here.

The room was shaped like a hexagon. One third of the room was black, black, and more black. Fortunately, we were not allowed to paint the walls, so they were white. Maybe that's why they call this school White Hall. Everything's white.

After that ADHD moment, I looked over to the other third of the room. This was more pleasant. It was full of clocks, sheet music, and model buildings. Cool.

The last third was completely untouched. I guess that's mine! There was a bed frame and a mattress, a desk on the right, and a dresser . Thank the gods I brought my Ocean bed set from home.

I placed the tank with Nemo-my super adorable clownfish-on the side of my desk, set up the bed, and brought out the posters!

I placed my Harry Potter poster-gift from my half-brother, Percy-over the bed, and the Shark poster-gift from my Bonehead cousin, Nico-over the desk. I also got another poster with my birthday money . It's of the ocean with dolphins jumping out and in big blue letters it said, "Make a wave!" I put my blue lamp on the desk, and set my books-Vladimir Tod and Marine Biology book, gift from second cousin Annabeth and cousin Athena- on the floor next to the desk. I stuffed my clothes into the dresser drawers, because unfortunately they couldn't provide us with a closet. The only thing left in my trunk was my box of magic items.

It was a wooden box with my name engraved on it. The key was a charm on my bracelet-yes, the one that turns into a sword- along with the other ocean charms.

I slid the box and trunk under my bed. Finished! I took a step back to admire my work. Eveything was blue. I looked at my skull mood ring-it actually works, gift from Uncle Hades-and it turned blue. It was right. I was happy with my room.

As I was looking for a good place to keep my dorm key, a girl with blonde hair and multi-colored eyes walked in, "Hey, you must be the new roomie. I'm Vera Fay Layne." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Merissa Nelly Malison, M&M for short."

"Nice accent and nickname," she grinned and stuck out her hand. I shook it. She looked at the newly decorated space, "I guess you must really love the ocean...and blue."

"Yep," I grinned, "And I see you like clocks and music and buildings. "You'd absolutely adore my brother's girlfriend. She's really smart and wants to be an architect."

"Me too!" her smile widened, "And you really have a cool accent."

"I'm from England, what can I say?" I said, "I'm guessing you play an instrument. Which one?"

"Well," she began, "I play the piano, the guitar, and I sing."

"Cool," I said, "I play drums, piano, and sing too."

"I like you already M&M." she grinned and we burst out laughing.

A goth girl walked in, "Hey Vera-AHHH!" she screamed when she saw the shark poster, then realizing that it was just a poster, she burst out in hysterical laughter. Wow.

"Sorry M&M," Vera said, "You'll have to get used to her, and her MJ nose."

"Hey!" the goth girl said, "I do NOT have a Michael Jackson nose, and he ROCKS!" and she pulled off her black jacket revealing a neon yellow Michael Jackson moonwalk T-shirt.

"I didn't know goths liked neon yellow!" I yelped, being blinded by the yellow.

After another hysterical fit of laughter, she held out her hand, "I'm Emma Bury."

"Merissa Nelly Malison," I said, shaking her hand.

"Woah," she said, giggling, "Nice accent!"

I smirked, "I've been told." I looked at Vera and all three of us burst out laughing...again.

"You'd absolutely adore my friend Nico," I laughed, "He has a 'Death is my friend' T-shirt!"

"I have that poster!" Emma replied, pointing to the poster I didn't see; It was Nico's shirt poster form.

* * *

Turns out, Emma was an 8th grader, so we only saw her during Choir (our elective), lunch, and History. I had a couple of classes with Vera though: Math, English, and History. For History, we could choose any type of history, and we apparently all chose Greek Mythology. Huh.

We all had our lockers next to eachother, because we shared a dorm. Our first class was History, so I pulled that textbook out, along with a notebook and pencil. I probably won't take notes, but meh.

I entered the class with Vera and Emma, to see a big, tough guy, who looked a bit more like a biker than a teacher. I prayed to the gods-besides Ares-that Ares had not decided to be our history teacher.

Vera, Emma, and I all sat in the middle row, next to eachother. Emma on the right, Vera on the left, and me in the middle. I hate being in the middle.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Chuckie Likos," he said in a deep, gruff voice. I realized that Likos meant "Wolf" in Greek, "And I will be your history teacher for this year..." Yada yada yada...

"...And you will be writing your notes-if you can-in Ancient Greek," he said. YES! "Scince you are in this class, does any of you know how?"

I sheepishly raised my hand. Vera and Emma looked at me surprised.

"A girl with dyslexia?" he asked, "Then write something on the board."

I hesitantly got up to the board and wrote. I decided to have some fun, "Hi, my name is Merissa Nelly Malison, M&M for short. I'm a demigod daughter of Poseidon. My Seaweed Brain brother is Percy Jackson, obviously a son of Poseidon. My Bonehead cousin is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, which is kinda ironic because his last name is di Angelo, root word Angel. Ha ha. I think Mr. Likos is kinda scary, and might possibly be a monster; I'm thinking lastrygonian like Mr. P last year. Girls who like makeup and short skirts and lip gloss and pink are airheads, and deserve to be fed to Cerberus, who I think is adorable. I think I might like this class." I wrote all that in Greek, just to see the look on everyone's face. I spoke the truth, and nobody knew it. Life is good.

When I turned around, I saw the students had their jaws on the ground. Mr. Likos smirked, "Very good. I will see you after class."

I gulped.

He just laughed, "Don't worry, your not in trouble."

I gulped again.

"I won't bite you either, I stopped that habit last year."

The entire class erupted in laughter. I forced a laugh. Let's hope he did.

I went through that class, and when the bell rang and everyone was gone, I told Vera to wait for me.

When she left, I turned to Mr. Likos.

"You're a demigod," he said a-matter-of-factly.

"Uhhh..." I replied.

He smirked, "Father did tell me you were not very bright, he also told me about your brother who busted his ankle. I applaude him."

"You're a son of Ares?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," he answered, "I never liked my father, so mean to his kids, but then again so are his kids, so I vowed to be the only kind kid of Ares."

"Oooohhhhh," I said stupidly, "I get it."

He laughed and I left the class.

* * *

**Welp,. how'd you like that? Like Vera and Emma? And Mr. Chuckie Likos? I have a teacher named Chuck Wolf, and he's pretty cool, but kinda scary. Anywho, if you like Emma and Vera (even if you hate them) REVIEW! OR I'LL MAKE MERISSA DIE!**

**M&M: WHAT?! I'm your main character! How can you do that?!  
Me: I'll make it either Vera's or Emma's POV and I'll never have to worry about you! MWAHAHAHA!**


	2. Ch1 Nico Visits Our School

**Hey! Whuzz up? La la la...Why you still here? Hurry up and get a move on!**

**Emma: DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own P-OOH! A HOT GUY!  
Vera: *Face palm* she doesn't own PJO or any of RR's characters. Ooh! A gold flower clock!**

* * *

...2x=24...divide both sides by 2...and x=12. Finished!

"Done!" I said. I've been working on my homework for so long! Darn you dyslexia!

"Well," Vera smirked, "It's about time."

"Don't be hating on the dyslexia person," I whined.

"I have dyslexia too," she countered, "but I didn't take that long."

Emma was out in the library, doing a history report (for the first time! We're so proud!), so I don't have to help her. It's kinda ironic, 7th grader helping an 8th grader with her homework. She's smart, but she just never pays attention to the teacher, but some random guy she thinks is hot.

I decided to be a good girl and read the book Annabeth gave me. It's in Greek, so it's good for a demigod.

The door bell rang. I think it's wierd that there are door bells for dorm rooms in a school, but whatever.

"I'll get it!" Vera said, getting up, "Emma probably left her key here, AGAIN."

"If it's not her," I said, "I'm incognito, say I'm Skittles." What? As a demigod, this is neccessary.

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Paranoia, I know the drill," she smirked, walking to the door.

I went back to my very important book. The bottle nose dolphin is best known for it's-

"GET AWAY YOU GOTH FREAK!" I heard Vera scream. Then hitting noises. I ran to the door.

She was whacking Nico with a fluffy pink pillow. Huh. I wonder where she got the pillow from.

GO VERA!

"Woah, woah Vera! Stop! I SAID STOP!" I yelled, trying to get her to stop.

Nico sighed in relief, "Ah, thanks for sto-"

"I WANT A TURN!" I said grabbing the pillow from Vera and was about to whack Nico when he grabbed it and ripped it in half.

"Wow," Vera said, "Strong goth boy has issues."

"Nico," I asked, "What the Hades are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Hades?"

"Oh just grow up a bit," I said, "Now seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Wait," Vera said, "You're Nico? The one with the 'Death is my friend' T-shirt?" she pointed to the poster.

He smirked, again, "Yep, that's me. Wait, you talk about me?"

I rolled my eyes, "When I see that poster," I pointed to it, "What do you think I'm gonna think about? Bunnies?"

Vera grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she smirked, "*cough*Romeo*cough*and*cough*Juliet*cough*" she coughed, then cleared her throat, "I must be getting sick!"

"Really, Vera? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, M&M. Yes," she answered, mocking my accent.

"Anyway," Nico said, "I need to talk to you, alone."

Vera smirked, and I rolled my eyes, "You and Emma take everything the wrong way."

He pulled me out into the hall and closed the door, "There's something wrong at this school."

"Besides Emma and Vera?" I smirked.

"Listen, you little fish brain," he said, "I'm trying to be serious for once."

"For once," I grinned. Then, my grin faltered, "How DARE you call me a fish brain you boneheaded pea brain!"

I heard laughter from the other side of the door. Yeah, you laugh Vera, you laugh.

"Ugh, anyways," he said, pulling me away from the door so Vera couldn't hear, "the Hephaestus kids made this," and he pulled out a square thingamajig of celestial bronze that had a screen.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a tracking device. It's tracks anything greek and mythical," he said.

"Why are you calling yourself a myth you loser?" I smirked.

"And I'm your best friend why?" he muttered.

"Because I'm an angel sent from Olympus," I said.

"Technically," he said, "all demigods are."

"Except for you," I smirked, "You come from the exact opposite, which is kinda ironic since your last name has 'Angel' in it."

"Anyways-" he began.

"You say that alot," I blurted out.

"Shut up!" he glared at me, "Anyways-not one word-the tracker found alot of power in the school."

"Heeelllloooo!" I said, pointing to myself, "Daughter of Poseidon, he's a big three god, I'm really awesome."

He rolled his eyes, "It's a different power."

"Are you sure it's not Mr. Likos, because he's a son of Ares," I said, "and he told me a few months ago."

"No," he said, "The power is stronger than an Ares kid's."

"Then who?" I asked.

"You mean what," he said.

"Well," I said, "It could be a demigod or two."

"Possibly," he said, "but still, keep an eye out."

"I will," I said, "We should probably get back, or Vera's gonna get suspicious." I laughed.

He did too, "Oh, and here's another tracker, just in case." He threw me another one. I caught it and pocketed it.

We got back to the room and Vera aimed a pillow at Nico. She missed, and hit me in the face. Nico burst out laughing and fell on Emma's bed. I hit him with the half of the pink pillow.

"Heh," Vera said, "sorry about that, I was aiming for your boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Nico shot up, hitting his head on Emma's desk.

Vera laughed, and I glared, "First camp, now school?" I whined.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Nico.

"What did I do?!" he yelled in response, "If you're not nice to me, I'll take the Shark Poster back!"

I pulled him off the bed and pinned him to the wall, "You will do no such thing if you value your life."

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I forgot, you're a karate chick now."

"Don't call me a chick!" I said, shoving him into the wall harder.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" he smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I shoved him again.

He gasped in mock horror, "You're not?! Everything I know is a lie!"

"I AM A GIRL YOU NIMROD! AND THAT'S MY LINE!"

Vera was sitting on her bed watching in facination, "This is better than cable! Ooh! I'm in the mood for a romance! Can you do that too?"

"NO!" Nico and I yelled.

She continued laughing, and Nico wanted to escape.

"See ya," Nico said, about to run into a shadow, "Happy early New Year, and tell your goth friend I like the poster." and he left.

"The end of twenty-ten," I muttered.

Vera didn't notice, she was too busy laughing. When she was done, she asked, "Where'd he go?"

"He jumped out the window," I said.

"M&M, buddy, if you didn't know, we're THREE STORIES UP! He would have DIED!" she replied.

"Oh, just be quiet," I said.

Emma walked in the open door, "Hey guys! What'd I miss?"

Trust me, Emma, you don't wanna know.

* * *

**If you didn't figure it out yet, this is in December of this year. Yeah, I said this was in 2011, but I ment school year of 2010-2011. So yeah. My sister and I burst out laughing when I wrote the "boneheaded pea brain" thing. Yep. REVIEW FOR A TISSUE! It's flu season!**


	3. Ch2 Choir!

**Woo! HEY GUYS! Sorry, couldn't write 'cause I had a Choir Concert on Mon and didn't really feel like updating the other days... X{D STORY TIME!**

**5 year old Percy: Ooh! Ooh! Story time!  
5 year old Annabeth: Will we read Oliver Twist?  
*Crickets*  
Me: Um...Anyway, I OWN ZIPPIDIDOODAH! Well, except for M&M. Emma and Vera and Whitehall are owned by (I got permission btw) LABYRINTHOFDARKNESS!**

* * *

There I was, happily eating lunch while talking about the joys of destroying a boy's ego. But OBVIOUSLY, Nico has to destroy THAT too! Gods, I hate that kid...

"Oh, and this one time, when my brother was riding his skateboard," Vera told us, "I honked my mom's car while she was driving by him and he screamed and fell! In front of all his friends!" We burst out laughing.

I was about to say something about destroying Percy's ego in front of Annabeth, but someone called me, "M&M!"

I whirled around while drinking my ultra DELICIOUS chocolate milk, and saw Nico, in an Iris message. I started choking and spat out my chocolate milk in surprise. Thanks Nico, for making me lose ALL my chocolate milk. Thanks ALOT!

Nico whispered/yelled while I choked, "Stop choking! I need to talk to you!"

"I'll, uh, be right back!" I told Vera and Emma. I grabbed the Iris message (I don't know how, but probably because I'm a daughter of Poseidon and you need water to make a rainbow) and ran outside behind the cafeteria.

"What do you want, Bonehead!" I yelled, "Someone could have seen that! And if you called during class, I would've-"

"Yeah that's great," Nico cut me off, "Have you found the source of the power I told you about last time?"

"THIS is why you called you moron?!" I asked, annoyed, my accent thickening. When I get mad, it does that, okay?

He replied with a suckish British accent, trying to imitate me, "I'd _rather _you stop calling me rather rude names."

"That sucked," I answered, "And not in the good-blood-slurping-kind of way."

"What?!" he asked.

"Nevermind, you didn't read the books," I said, rolling my eyes, "But, no, I didn't find it, and don't rush me!"

"Okay then," and he was quiet for a minute. I enjoyed the moment of silence, but of course, the Bonehead has to ruin it by opening his big mouth, "Hey, there's a Choir at your school? And a concert?"

I looked beside me, and I saw the Choir concert flyer that _I _hung up. I HAD to bring Nico here?

"Uhhhh..." I replied.

He smirked, "You're in the Choir concert, aren't you?"

"N-no," I answered.

"Oh, just spit it out," he smirked, "I know you're in Choir, kinda obvious, since you love to sing. How many Choirs are there?"

"Umm..." I began counting, "Wait, why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't know, curious?" he said, "There used to be a bunch of choirs when I was in Maine."

"And you know this how?" I smirked, "I bet you were in Choir."

He laughed, "No, singing, isn't exactly my forte, ha, pun, but Bianca was. My forte is whipping your butt in sword fighting."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "And how many times have I beaten you compared to you beating me?"

"Anyways," he said, trying to change the subject, "I think we'll be there."

"Wait," I said, "We?"

"Yes," he grinned, "We. There's gonna be a surprise at the concert!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Mwahahahaha," he said, mysteriously, and he left. He didn't even have the courtesy to end the Iris message. Gods. Well, I can atleast see the Hades Cabin. Huh. Simple, just all black. Wait, Nico has a DIARY?!

"M&M?!" I heard Vera yell.

"Where are you?!" Emma yelled after her.

They found me and I immediately cut the connection by waving my hand through it.

"We heard voices," Vera said.

Emma looked around, "Were you talking to the wall?"

"Uhhh..." I replied, "No. I was, uh, talking to a mouse! Yeah!"

"First your clownfish, now a mouse?!" Vera said, "Have you gone mad?"

"Well," I said, "In the words of Lewis Caroll, the best people are." I grinned.

* * *

WOO! I am pumped!

Today's the concert!

Now, if you're thinking, _Wow, your'e such a nerd_, well then tell that to Apollo, and see what he does!

There's four Choirs: Beginning, Intermediate, Advanced, and Chambers. I wanted to be in Chambers, _but NO_! They only take juniors, senoirs, and a few sophomores. Gods...

So, Vera, Emma, and I are in Advanced.

We were so excited, we have a chant for ourselves! It does like this:

Vem-and-M&M-and-Emma!

I know you think that's unoriginal, but when you say it in a certain way, it sounds like:

VeM&M&M&Ma! HA HA HA!

But anyways, (Oh gods, I'm beginning to sound like NICO! NOOOO!) Vera, Emma, and I have to sing the National Anthem! Vera and I will sing solos. Emma was going to, but she couldn't find a dignified song that she was willing to sing. I don't worry about Vera, she's great. It's ME I'm worried about.

I was going to sing "Think of Me" from _Phantom of the Opera_, and Vera was going to sing "Behind These Hazel Eyes," by Kelly Clarkson.

Advanced and Chambers girls had to wear dresses for this. Ugh. This dress was okay though, not itchy like the other dresses I am _forced_ to wear. It was black with white down the middle of the skirt-y part (I'm not educated in the art of fashion, obviously) and a small white bow on the waist. The Chambers was just black and sparkly at the top. The Beginning and Intermediate just had to wear a white Choir shirt and black dress pants. The lucky ones.

"C'mon already!" Vera and Emma called after me. I slipped on my flats and followed.

* * *

We were practicing the National Anthem in the corner of the auditorium. Oh gods, I was so flippin' nervous!

"And the rocket's red-" Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

With a glare-I get mad when I'm interrupted while practicing for something important-I turned around, to see Bonehead.

"Nico?!" I asked/yelled, "What the flip are you doing here?!"

"Remember the surprise?" he smirked.

"You also said 'we' and that means-Oh. My. Gods. You. Did. Not!" I replied.

"Hi little sis!" and Percy walked up with Annabeth, Grover, and Cassie. He ruffled my hair.

I slapped his hand away. I tackled Cassie in a hug. I hadn't seen her forever!

"Nice to see you too," she grinned.

Emma leaned by my ear and whispered, "The goth guy and your brother are both hot."

I did a face palm, "Emma, are you serious? One's taken, by her(I pointed to Annabeth) and the other, just, wow."

Percy and Nico grinned. Annabeth glared at Emma. Ha ha.

Grover and Cassie started talking about go green stuff, to not get involved.

Vera grinned, "Are you the famous girlfriend of Merissa's bro that's really smart and loves architecture?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "I am!"

"Oh my gosh!" Vera said, "I love architecture!" And she pulled out a bunch of papers from her bag, "These are my designs!"

They went off, talking about structural supports and stuff.

"Yep," I said, "That's Vera for you."

"Just like Annabeth," Percy grinned mischeviously.

"Are you gonna dump Annabeth for Vera?!" I yelped, worried, " If you do, I'll make Vera ha-"

"Hey!" Percy looked at me like I was crazy, "Where did you get that from?! She's too young for me."

"Am I?" Emma asked.

I gave her the worst death glare I could make. Percy took an uncomfortable step back.

"Anyways," Nico said, "Not one word," he looked at me and I smirked, "have you heard of that one site 'DeathisMyFriend'?" he turned to Emma.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma said with delight, "I love that site!"

And they went off talking about random gothic stuff.

Percy smirked, "Huh, a few years ago, Nico loved green and Mythomagic and was scared of goth kids."

"Wierd," I muttered.

I heard Emma flirt with Nico, and I saw her step_ really _close to him. Nico, being the Bonehead he is, didn't even notice.

Emma giggled and twirled her hair and I did yet another face-palm.

Percy grinned, "I sense jealousy!" he sang.

"I'm not jealous," I said, "I just hate when girls flirt like that. It's so annoying."

"Especially," Percy smirked, "When they flirt with Nico."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Singers, please come backstage," we heard over the intercom, "The concert will begin in two minutes."

Saved by the bell. Vera came with me, and I pulled Emma away from Nico. And she waved dreamily, "Bye Nico!"

Wow.

* * *

Singing time!!! We sang the National Anthem and the other Choirs sang their best song. Now it's our turn, then the Chambers, but who really cares...

It was our Choir's turn. We were going to sing "Fame," from the major motion picture, GASP! FAME!

The music started.

"Remember..." the altos sang.

The sopranos (including me, Vera, and Emma) sang, "Baby, look at me..."

_...And tell me what you see_  
_You ain't seen the best of me yet._  
_Give me time, _  
_I'll make you forget the rest._  
_I got more in me, _  
_And you can set it free_  
_I can catch the moon in my hand_  
_Don't you know who I am?_

_Remember my name. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna live forever_  
_I'm gonna learn how to fly--high!_

_I feel it comin' together_  
_People will see me and cry. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna make it to heaven_  
_Light up the sky like a flame. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna live forever_  
_Baby, remember my name_  
_Remember, remember, remember, remember,_  
_Remember, remember, remember, remember._

_Baby, hold me tight_  
_'Cause you can make it right._  
_You can shoot me straight to the top_  
_Give me love and take all I got to give_

_Baby, I'll be tough _  
_Too much is not enough, no_  
_I can ride your heart 'till it breaks._  
_Ooh, I got what it takes._

_FAME_  
_I'm gonna live forever_  
_I'm gonna learn how to fly--high!_

_I feel it comin' together_  
_People will see me and cry. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna make it to heaven_  
_Light up the sky like a flame. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna live forever_  
_Baby, remember my name!_

WOO! We did awesome!

Then the Chambers sang a cool jazz song called, "Still I Rise." After that, Vera!

She picked up the mic confidently. She has experience with this.

_Seems like just yesterday_  
_You were a part of me_  
_I used to stand so tall_  
_I used to be so strong_  
_Your arms around me tight_  
_Everything, it felt so right_  
_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_  
_Now I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
_'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside_  
_Anymore..._  
_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes._

Wow. Sad song. THAT WAS TOTALLY EPICALL!

M-m-m-my t-t-turn...

I shakily took the mic in my hand. I saw My buddies...and Nico, smiling up at me.

_Think of me_  
_think of me fondly, when_  
_we've said goodbye_  
_remember me_  
_once in a while, please_  
_promise me you'll try_

_When you find,_  
_that once again you long_  
_to take your heart back,_  
_and be free_  
_if you ever find a moment,_  
_spare a thought for me_

_We never said_  
_our love was evergreen_  
_or as unchanging as the sea..._  
_but if you can still remember,_  
_stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_  
_we've shared and seen,_  
_don't think about the things_  
_which might have been_

_Think of me_  
_think of me waking, silent_  
_and resigned..._  
_imagine me, trying too hard to_  
_put you from my mind..._

_Recall those days,_  
_look back on all those times,_  
_think of the things_  
_we'll never do..._  
_there will never be a day when_  
_I won't think of you_

_We never said_  
_our love was evergreen_  
_or as unchanging as the sea..._  
_but please promise me,_  
_that sometimes_  
_you will think of me!_

I hit the high notes! YES! They clapped all dignified and stuff. Woopdidoo.

"That sounded awesome!" Cassie squealed.

"Wow," Percy said.

"I hate to say it," Nico said, "But I give credit where credit is due. You did great!"

"And you guys too!" Annabeth said to Emma and Vera. They were really good.

* * *

After the concert, we just shared popcorn and saw a bunch of movies in our dorm.

When they left, Annabeth said to me quietly, "Nico will be here every Saturday to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Yep," she replied.

They left with goodbyes. Y'know, I'm kinda glad Bonehead came with all of my buddies!

* * *

**Yay! If you're wondering why the chapter's so long, is because I thought it out! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF PIZZA!**

**Nico: I'm Italian, so do it for the pizza!**


	4. Ch3 Nico Stalks Us With Invitation

**Hi people of the universe! I am so incredibly bored, so I'll write Ch. 4! I update so fast huh? Makes you want to be my drudge (Permanent slave unless released) huh? ;{D JK! APRIL FOOLS!**

**Me: Yes, I bought PJO from Rick R. ...  
Rick R: APRIL FOOLS!**

Today's Saturday.

Nico's supposed to come over.

Woopdidoo.

Emma's probably going to spend the whole day flirting with him.

Not that I care, in the sense you think.

I was just sitting in bed, reading _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: Eleventh Grade Burns. _Vlad kind of reminds me of Nico. They both lost relatives dear to them, and both are pretty goth. Sad.

Vera put down her architecture book, "Isn't Nico supposed to be here by now?"

"Yes," I replied, "Where is the Bonehead?"

"On your side of the bed," Vera smirked nonchalantly.

I glared-didn't really help since I probably blushed-and hid under the covers.

Emma and someone outside the door burst out laughing. Please tell me Nico didn't here that.

Vera grinned mischeviously, "Hey Merissa, your goth freak must be here!"

"He's not _my_ goth freak," I muttered, getting out of the covers and sitting back on my bed.

Nico and Emma walked in, "That was funny," Nico said, "But what were you talking about?"

"M&M, here," Vera explained, "Wanted to know where you were."

Nico realized what she meant and blushed, I rolled my eyes.

"I, uh, gotta go, IM someone," Nico stammered, and ran into the bathroom.

"Doesn't he need a computer?" Emma said,"Instead of a toilet?"

I smirked and got back to reading.

Nico came out of the bathroom, "Anyways-"

"You say that alot still," I smirked.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain Jr," Nico said.

"Bonehead," I muttered.

"Aww," Vera giggled, "They have pet names for eachother!"

"Shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at Vera," That's for hitting me when you were supposed to hit Nico!"

"Who's the original Seaweed Brain?" Emma asked.

"Oh," I said, "That's Percy. Annabeth made it for him."

"Anyways," Nico said, and I smirked, "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Oh, please," Emma said, "If you wanna just make out with her, we'll just go."

"Oh, please," I mocked her, "You're the one who called him hot, which I don't comprehend."

Emma blushed, and Nico winked at her, which made her giggle and me do yet ANOTHER face-palm.

"Anyways," Vera said.

"That's my line!" Nico said.

"And that's MY line!" I yelled, "Along with, 'Everything I know is a lie!'"

"Okay, gods," Nico muttered.

"Why do you guys say god_s_?" Emma asked.

"No reason," Nico muttered, and he pulled me into the hall, closing the door and walking away from it so they couldn't hear, "Chiron's getting worried about this school."

"Ever since you gave me the tracking device, I've been searching, but I couldn't find anything!"

"Nothing?" Nico asked, "It's so much power, how can it just be nothing?"

"I don't know!" I replied.

"There's something fishy about this," Nico muttered.

"I prefer you don't say that when I'm standing right next to you," I said.

"Right," he said with an apologetical smirk, "Sorry."

"Anyways," I said, and he smirked, "We have to find this thing! Whatever it is, it can be plotting the worst."

"Or," Nico said, "It could just be a clueless demigod."

"Since when have you been optimistic?" I asked dryly.

"Since when have you been pessimistic?" he replied simply.

"Oh so we're playing the Question Game now?" I smirked. I always win this game.

"Are we?"

"I think the real question is are we not?"

"What do you think?"

"What _do_ I think?"

"That I'm hot?"

"WHAT?!"

"Gosh," he said, "I'm just kidding."

"Ha!" I grinned, "I won!"

He frowned, "Hades to you."

"I hang out with you," I said, "and that's as close as I'll get."

We opened the door to the door and Emma and Vera stumbled back. Looks like they were evesdropping.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, like it was no big deal.

"Just the Question Game," Emma replied, and giggled, "That was funny,"

"And what does 'Hades to you' mean?" Vera asked curiously, "And what does 'I hang out with you, and that's as close as I'll get.' mean?"

"Uhh..." I said, "Greek mythology rubbed of on me?..."

Vera shrugged and went back to reading.

I sat on my bed and continued to read too.

Nico looked over my shoulder, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Vlad Tod," I said.

"You mean the sparkly vampire?" he asked.

"No!" I replied, "That's Edward, remember? I hate that guy."

"Brings back memories..." Nico said. We both shuddered.

Vera looked up from her book, "What memories?"

"You don't wanna know," I said.

Emma looked up from her random gothic drawing, "When you say that, I definitely want to know."

"Nope," I said, grinning, "I'm not telling you." Killing them with curiousity is fun.

"Tell me!" Emma said.

"With your sick mind," I said, "I will ESPECIALLY not tell you."

Vera and Emma grinned, "It's something like _that_, isn't it?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "But Percy and Annabeth's joke was." Nico and I shuddered again.

"Anyways," Nico said.

I laughed.

"Shut up," he said darkly.

"But the sickest thing last year," I said, "Was when you and Percy pulled that prank on me right after I woke up!" I shuddered. Nico laughed.

"You mean the one with the frying pan and pchyco-ness?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied, "That was cruel."

"I wonder how you got your face to be so red..." I muttered.

Nico's grin faltered, "Percy..." he shuddered, "Your brother had a sick mind at the time."

"What do you mean then?" I asked, "he still does, he's a teenage boy!"

"Hey!" Nico said, "I'm one too y'know!"

"Exactly," I said, "Thanks for proving my point."

Emma and Vera were watching this intently. Wierdos...

"Well," Nico said, "I gotta go."

"Won't you stay?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Umm..." he replied.

"Bye Nico!" And I pushed him out the door and locked it.

* * *

**The "On your side of the bed" thing strictly belongs to LabyrinthofDarkness. Woopdidoodah! Umm... REVIEW! There's a new button! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF PASTA! I just had pasta...yum...**

**Nico: Again, I'm Italian so do it for the pasta!**


	5. Ch4 A Sad Tale of Woe

**HI! I saw "How to Train Your Dragon" IMAX 3D! It was awesome! If your wondering "Aren't you too old to be watching animated movies?" Yes. yes I am. :{P P&F MOMENT!**

**Disclaimer: Phineas: Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Give the disclaimer!  
Ferb: ...  
Phineas: DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own anything!  
Ferb: Newborn sharks are left to fend for themselves immediately after birth.  
Perry the Platypus: Cgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg! (I must defeat Doofenshmirtz again!)  
He's a semi-aquatic, egg layin' mammal of action! Doo bee doo bee doo bah!**

* * *

Today is possibly the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

Why?

Well, the Finals are today, and Vera is leaving right after, and after this last day of school is over, I might not even get to see Emma ever again. She said she might go to a PUBLIC SCHOOL next year. Stupid Americans come up with stupid ideas, like PUBLIC SCHOOLS, or what I like to call, useless excuses for schools. Gods.

WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!

So, here I am, trudging to the door of my first class of Math with Mrs. Claire. She's really cool. I'm actually gonna miss her too. Wow.

I sat down next to Vera on my right, and Rico, the class clown, on the left. Realize what his name rhymes with? Ha ha, I found it funny too.

As usual, the day began with Rico singing on the top of his lungs, "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!"

I rolled my eyes and so did everybody else. We were used to this freak.

Mrs. Claire pulled out a huge stack of papers and handed them out. Gods, this test is loooonnnnng.

"Good morning class, this is your final math test on your final day of 7th grade," she said, "Good luck."

I sighed and took my pencil in my hand. Okay, I can do this.

I'm actually good at math,(If you think a B- is good) but my only problem is those stupid mixture problems. I mean, the words itself are confusing. They use big word in it too. Like this one:

_"Suppose you work in a lab. You need a 15% acid solution for a certain test, but your supplier only ships a 10% solution and a 30% solution. Rather than pay the hefty surcharge to have the supplier make a 15% solution, you decide to mix 10% solution with 30% solution, to make your own 15% solution. You need 10 liters of the 15% acid solution. How many liters of 10% solution and 30% solution should you use?"_

What the flippin' Hades do I do?!

It took me about 5 minutes to actually read the problem.

I sighed again and tried to do the test.

* * *

I was the last one to complete the test. I offically suck.

Next was P.E. We had to run a mile-3 laps- in under 10 minutes. Easy.

I changed into my PE clothes and got ready. I drank atleast a gallon of water. Y'know, just in case.

The guys did this test yesterday, and had to run the mile in under 8 minutes. The lucky ones.

I got ready at the field and Coach (he never told us his name, and just to call him Coach) blew the whisle. I ran as fast as I could. I imagined the Hydra was chasing me, and I went even faster.

1st lap, done. Three girls were ahead of me. They were the best runners. Bethany, Rhea (Yes, like the queen Titan), and Alex. I finished my first lap in 2 minutes and 5 seconds.

2nd lap, done. I was getting kinda tired. Finished this lap in 2 minutes and 23 seconds.

3rd lap. Done! Yes! I passed! Exactly 7 minutes to finish the whole thing. Lucky 7, cool.

* * *

Next Language Arts. Great.

Yadda,

yadda,

yadda.

I failed miserably.

* * *

In Choir, we just listened to our iPods and ate Chocolate chip cookies and played on the piano. I played "He's a Pirate" from _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_, which I learned at Camp thanks to the Apollo kids.

And then Science, where we took a test on Life Science, that I probably did OK on. (Well, the marine life part anyway)

Then finally Mr. Likos. We took a test all on the gods, goddesses, Greek text, and "mythical" monsters. Long test. I CAN ACTUALLY PASS IT!

Part one: Zeus

Question number one:

Who were his parents...

Part two: Posiedon. (I grinned)

This god is the god of______.

...

What does"Υπάρχουν δώδεκα Olympian Θεοί." Mean in English?

Easy. The answer is A: There are twelve Olympian gods.

* * *

I was the first one done! YES! I think I got and A!

When I left the class, Mr Likos said to me, "You were a good student of mine, and it was a pleasure to have you in my class. Have a good summer."

I smiled, "You too Mr Likos."

Well, now Vera is going to leave. WHYYYYYY?!

We had already packed up yesterday, so we followed her as she walked to her car.

"Well," I said sadly, "This is the end of the Vem-and-M&M-and-Emma trio."

"For now," Emma added.

"I wish I could make time slow down!" she said sadly.

All of a sudden, time did, infact, slow down.

As soon as it started, it stopped.

Vera's mother's eyes became wide and she pulled Vera into the car.

"Bye!" Vera said and her mom drove away in a hurry.

That was odd.

And sad.

Emma and I trudged back to our dorm. The room looked so empty, without Vera's huge collection of clocks, sheet music, and model buildings.

Life sucks.

I wasn't going to leave in an hour. Emma was only going to leave tonight to her apparently suckish foster home in Massachusetts. Poor child.

And she ranted about how she hated her foster home and stuff, I sat down on my now-blue-less matress. Sigh.

We played Mythomagic (Nico taught me and I taught Emma earlier this year) and talked about Emma's story she wrote. It's in Greek. I showed her how to write in Greek and she learned fast. She is actually very smart, but she just doen't use her brain. It's a sad tale of woe.

After that, Percy and Nico walked in. They didn't even knock or ring the bell, (Which I still think is wierd that they have those) but just walked in.

"We're leaving," Percy said to me.

I sighed sadly and took my suitcase and Nemo's tank.

We walked to Percy's car, and Emma and I walked slowly.

When we reached the car, I put everything in the trunk of Percy's red Maserati Spyder. We about to get in the car and say good-bye to Emma, when we heard a huge crash behind us.

Great.

* * *

**This was sad wasn't it? :{( AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

**REVIEW FOR EMMA!**

**Emma: My friends are leaving me, and I have to go to my stupid foste-OH MY FRIKEN' GOD WHAT IS THAT?!**


	6. Ch5 Emma's a WHAT!

**HI! My friend threatened that she'd draw a picture of me and Nico making out and show it to everyone if I didn't update, so here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ZIPPO! WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THIS?!**

We turned around to see three dracaenae and five hellhounds chargingt us, weapons at the ready.

"Holy Hera!" Percy yelled. "I have'nt seen this many monsters at once since the war!"

By this time, Emma was screaming, running around in circles.

"I'M GONNA DIE! SOMEONE SAVE US!" Emma screamed. Yeah, she was tough nails alright.

"Emma! Calm down!" I said, grabbing her shoulders, "Just hide behind the car!

She did. A hellhound accidentally whacked Percy's car with it's tail and the window broke. Ha ha.

Percy went mad, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY CAR AND LIVES!" and he slashed and killed about three hellhounds in about three seconds.

Wow, we should make monsters mess with Percy's car more often.

A dracaenae bent over the whimpering Emma.

"EMMA!" I yelled to her, "USE THE SKULL KEY CHAIN I GAVE YOU!"

"O-o-okay," she said, and pulled it out. She threw it at the dracaenae, which only made it madder.

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled while slashing one of the hellhounds making it explode.

She screamed as the dracaenae almost stabbed her, but thankfully Nico stabbed it first.

I ran over and picked up the skull key chain. I pressed the ruby eyes and it elongated into a Stygian iron dagger.

"Here!" I said, throwing it to Emma, who cowered. It impaled itself into the pavement next to her. When she realized she was alive, she picked it up and held it out infront of her, waving it around like a maniac. She needs some serious training.

Percy chopped of the head of the last dracaenae and jogged over to us.

Emma was still waving the dagger around like a psycho.

"Emma!" I said, "The monsters are gone! YOU CAN PUT THE DAGGER DOWN WIERDO!"

She cautiously put it down, then started screaming at us, "I'M THE WIERDO? WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS?"

"Emma," I said carefully, "What exactly did you see?"

"I-I-I," she stammered, "I saw snakey dragony women-people-things, and huge fluffy black dogs."

I pressed the flat of the blade of Sharkteeth on Emma's head. She whimpered again. Gods, she needs some backbone!

OH

MY FLIPPIN'

GODS!

It didn't go through.

Percy's and Nico's eyes widened, "We have to take her to camp," Percy said.

"Camp?" Emma asked, "What camp? You're not taking me anywhere!"

"Calm your butt down Emma!" I almost yelled. Gods, she can be so annoying!

I went into Percy's car and pulled out a paper and pencil. I began writing.

_Dear guardian of Emma B.,_

_I have discovered Emma is a Half-Blood._

_I hope you know what that means. If not,_

_Do not be alarmed. She is going to a camp called_

_Camp Half-Blood for the entire summer. If_

_you have any questions, call 1-800-009-0009 _

_and __ask __for me, Merissa M._

_Thank you._

_Emma's friend and fellow Half-Blood,_

_Merissa Nelly Malison._

Percy was looking over my shoulder, "When did you get all dignified?"

"Percy," I said, "I'm from England."

"Oh," Percy said, "Right."

I rolled my eyes and folded the letter up, "I'll be right back."

I ran to the front office and gave it to the desk lady, "Please give this to the guardian of Emma Bury when she comes. It's personal."

"Yes ma'am," she said. Ha, she called me ma'am.

I ran back. Nico and Percy were trying to get Emma in the car, and she was screaming like a maniac.

I ran over to her and covered her mouth, "Sshhhhh! Do you want to get attention you moron?"

She calmed down and I uncovered her mouth, "I promise this will all make sense soon. You want to go back to your foster home?"

She shook her head and and got in the car. Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy.

I followed her and sat next to her. Nico was about to open the door to the shotgun seat, but Percy didn't let him, "There's broken glass. Do you want to break your butt?"

"Wow, Percy," I said, "I could have lived a full, happy life without you saying that."

Nico got in next to me. I'M SQUISHED! And now I was in the middle. Did I ever tell you how much I hate being in the middle?

* * *

"So you're telling me," Emma said, "That all the Greek myths are real and I'm a half-blood."

"Yep," I said, "That's about it."

"GET ME OUT OF THIS LOONY BIN!" she screamed banging on the door.

I grabbed her and slapped her in the face.

"Ow," she said rubbing her cheek. Atleast she calmed down.

"It's true," Nico said, "You fit all the characteristics of a demigod. You have dyslexia and ADHD, wierd things have happened to you, and you don't know who your parents are."

"One parent is allowed to be known," Percy said, "You're just not that lucky."

"Thanks Percy," Emma said.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember the dream I had.

Demigod dream number...oh forget it, I don't remember the number anymore...

_It was completely dark, but I heard three distinct voices. I knew immediately they were the big bros themselves: Zeus, Poseidon...er...dad, and Hades._

_"You LIAR!" Zeus screamed, "You did break the pact!"_

_"You guys did too!" Hades said, "Poseidon broke it twice! And I didn't even remember!"_

_"You forgot your child?!" Zeus said, "That's even low for you!"_

_"Says you, Mr. High-and-Mighty, Mr. Hey-You-Get-Off-Of-My-Cloud, Mr. I-Leave-My-Only-Daughter-With-A-Drunk-Actress!" Wow, I didn't know Hades saw the Disney Hercules movie..._

_"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus bellowed, "AND CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ORIGINAL?!" Yeah, gods are so mature._

_Poseidon...uh, dad kept quiet until now, "That pact has been called off! Remember?"_

_"But Hades broke it BEFORE it was called off!" Zeus countered._

_"You just need a reason to yell at me!" Hades screamed. After I wake up from this dream, I'm gonna have a bad migraine._

_"You also broke the pact Percy made us all swear," Poseidon pointed out. Good job, daddy, make 'em fight more and provoke my headache._

_"Exactly!" Zeus said._

_"I couldn't claim her when she's not at camp!" he said, "that would be pointless! E-"_

The dream ended, to Percy shaking me awake.

I found my head lying on Nico's shoulder and me hugging him. Oh gods above!

I screamed and "accidentally" pushed him out the open door. Percy doubled over with laughter, "I should've had my camera with me!"

"Where's Emma?" I asked.

"I took her to the big house," Percy said. Wow, that was fast.

Nico was still asleep. Wow.

I sleepily got out of the car and kicked Nico. He woke up with a start, "WHA? WHO?"

Wow.

Nico got up, "I had this wierd dream that you were hugging me."

"Nico," I said, "That will never happen as long as I live," I lied.

Percy was about to say something, but I slapped his arm and glared.

Nico just shrugged, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm off to bed."

He staggered down the hill to his cabin. He bumped into the door, staggered back, opened the door, and walked in. Wow.

"C'mon, M&M, lets go to our cabin," Percy said to me.

I looked at Percy and streched my arms out to him, "Carry me," I said sleepily.

He smirked, "Aren't you a little old for me to carry you?"

"Why," I said, "You're too weak to carry me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," and he picked me up bridal style. Wow, that sounded wrong.

"I love reverse psychology," I mumbled, and fell asleep in big bro's arms.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! Yes, this is the end...**

**JK!**

**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF...of...hmmm...PIE!!!**


	7. Ch6 Daggers and Big Sisters

**HELLO!!! :{D My sis Annabeth Supporter wrote a story! Well, technically not a story, more like a rant about the LT movie, hence the name, "The Rantings of a Mad PJO Super Fan" So yep!!! :{D**

**Pie: Hi!  
Me: OMGs A TALKING PIE!  
Pie: I've been told you own PJO. Is that true?  
Me: NO! IT BELONGS TO RICKY R! GET IT?!  
Pie: Oh, Ok-OW!  
Me: This pie is good! ;{D**

* * *

Ugh. I have a horrible migraine from yesterday.

Why can't gods just get along? The world would be a better place! Gods...

I groggily got up and stumbled out of bed. Percy was still asleep, drooling all over a pillow he was hugging. Wow.

I still can't believe HE saved the world.

Seriously.

I went over to the bathroom. I hoped the gods would be nice and the door would open by itself...

"OW!" I guess not.

I opened the door and stumbled inside. I hate my life.

* * *

I slipped on my Griffyndor shirt with gold bands around the sleeves and the symbol on the front. On the back, it said in gold writing, "GO GO GRIFFYNDOR!"

If your wondering why I wasn't wearing my camp T-shirt, it's because I couldn't find it.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, and my gladiator sandals (Get it? A Greek girl wearing gladiator sandals? Ah forget it). I walked over to Percy's bed and whispered in his ear, "Annabeth said she had something very important to tell you about your relationship!"

He shot up, "Who? Wha? Where?" he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too Percy," I muttered.

I pulled out my blue comb from my trunk and combed my side bangs so I could actually see, and attempted to comb my hair.

Percy was back by now and running to the door.

"By the way Percy," I said, "I was just kidding about Annabeth."

"So I got out of bed for nothing?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Your combing your hair," Percy realized, "Isn't that too girly for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Percy, just because I'm not girly, doesn't mean I don't have personal hygiene."

I tied my hair into a ponytail and started rummaging in my trunk, "Where's my red and gold ribbon?" I muttered to myself.

"Ribbon?" Percy smirked, "Seriously, why do you need a ribbon?"

"I need a ribbon for my hair," I replied.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Percy asked.

"Shut up," I scowled, "I'm going Griffyndor today!"

"Whatever you say," Percy said, "The Aphrodite cabin has lots of ribbons, you can go there."

"How do you know?" I smirked.

"Have you seen them?" Percy said, "They walk around covered in ribbons every day."

"Fine," I said, "If I don't come back, tell Annabeth she can have my Harry Potter stuff and tell Nico-"

"That you love him?" Percy grinned.

"No," I said, "That I might've broken his iPod."

Percy smirked again, "Wow."

* * *

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I can do this, I'm stronger than those pink demons."

I kicked the Aphrodite cabin door open and held out my sword, "Stay back you fiends!"

Only one girl was there, "Hi, I'm Rose, Rose-Elizabeth Redfern!" she said.

"Hi," I said cautiously.

"Do you want a makeover?" she said hopefully.

"No!" I replied, "All I want, is some red and gold ribbon to match this shirt for my hair."

She sighed in dissapointment, "Okay," and she ran behind a bed.

She came back with a reel of ribbon, "Here, you can have it all."

"I only need one piece," I said.

"It's okay," she said, "I can tell you'll be wearing that shirt alot."

I lowered my sword and took the ribbon, "Thanks!" and I ran back to my cabin.

When I reached my cabin, I cut the ribbon with my sword and tied it into a bow on my ponytail.

Percy watched me again.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know who you are anymore," Percy sighed dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you," I said, "Today is support Griffyndor day."

"Sure," Percy said.

I took my blue messenger bag with a pen, blue notebook, waterbottle, book, and a towel in it, and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

I met Nico and Emma at the lake.

"Okay," I said, taking out my pen and notebook, "Let's figure out who your parent is."

"Woopdidoo," Nico said.

I wrote all the gods I could think of down.

I looked at Emma, "Definitely not Athena," I muttered and crossed her name out.

"Hm..." I muttered, "Probably not, but it's worth a try," and I pushed Emma into the lake.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, "I HATE THE WATER!"

"She's not my sister," I said, crossing out Poseidon, "Thank the gods."

I willed the water to shoot her out and she landed at my feet.

"That hurt my bottom," Emma whined.

"Wow, Emma," I said, and willed her dry.

"Let's go to the sword arena now," Nico said, "We might be able to figure it out by what weapon she can use."

* * *

Emma tried so hard to lift the sword, but It wouldn't budge.

"It's heavy!" she said.

I tried picking it up.

Wow, Emma's weak.

"Definitely not Ares," I muttered, and crossed his name out.

"Try this one," Nico said, giving her a hammer.

She tried to lift it, she barely did, and then she accidentally whacked herself with it.

"OW!" she yelped, dropping the hammer, and it landed on Nico's foot.

"OW!" he yelped, and backed into the rack of swords, causing them to fall on him.

I burst out laughing. This will be more fun than I thought.

"Okay," Nico hissed with anger, getting out from under the rack, "Maybe we should try archery."

Emma and I laughed and we headed over to the archery range.

* * *

"Hold it correctly," an Apollo dude said, since Nico and I sucked at archery, we got him to help her.

"Okay," she said, "I think I got it."

"Now shoot!" Apollo guy, (aka, AG) told her.

She pulled back, and the bow hit her nose, causing the arrow to fall in front of her feet.

AG rolled his eyes, "Not my sister," and walked away. Gee, thanks.

"Atleast I could shoot," I said, "This is just pathetic."

Nico shook his head, "How will you survive?"

Emma scowled at him and sighed, "What CAN I do?"

"I don't know," I replied. I crossed out Apollo and Artemis (She was on there for honorary reasons).

I looked at my list, "Hold on, I'll be right back!" and I threw my pen and notebook at Nico, "Hold that!" and I ran to my cabin.

"OW!" I heard behind me. I smirked.

When I went back, they weren't there.

"Where did you two morons go?" I asked.

"They went to the lake," AG said to me.

"'Kay," I said, and ran to the lake.

"I think I found what you can do!" I said when I reached them.

Nico looked at what I was holding, "The dagger?"

I was holding the skull keychain. I pressed the red eyes and it became the dagger.

I handed it to Emma.

Nico looked stunned, "That requires skills! Look at her!" and I looked at Emma, who was waving it around while spinning in circles.

"It's better than nothing!" I said, "Atleast she can hold this one."

"Wait a minute," Nico said, "I MADE THAT!"

"Really?" I asked, "I found it in the woods last year."

"That's where I lost it!" Nico said in realization. Wow.

"EMMA!" I yelled, "STOP!"

She stopped spinning dizzily, "I'm dizzy."

I willed the water to splash over her.

"OKAY OKAY!" and she woke up from her dreamland.

I dried her, "Okay, Nico and I will throw random moves at you with our swords and you have to block with the dagger. Got it?"

"Okay," she replied.

"AND DO NOT COWER!" I replied.

She grinned, "Okay."

I swung over my head and slashed down. Her dagger was over her head and I was blocked.

I pushed harder. Nico was just standing there watching.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING?!" I yelled to him.

"Nah," he said, "I'll just watch."

I rolled my eyes.

I swung again at her arm but her dagger pushed my sword away. Huh. She's doing better than I thought.

She tried to attack me. I hit my sword on the hilt of her dagger. I pushed it up and it flew out of her hand. I caught it by the hilt and held it behind her head and my sword at her throat.

"You did pretty good, Emma," I said, lowering my sword and handing her the dagger, "I expected you to cower."

Emma stared at me, "HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?!"

"Practice," I replied, "You will be able to do that soon with your dagger."

Nico patted mine, and Emma's heads, "Good job people!"

I swatted his hand away and rolled my eyes.

* * *

It was almost dinner time, "NICO, OH NICO?!" I couldn't find him anywhere. I ran into the woods.

"NICO!" I yelled, "YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW BONEHEAD OR I'LL-" I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Nico and a transparent girl floating in mid-air. They were staring at me. Oops.

I blushed. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. Am I interrupting something? I'll just be going," I splutterd out.

The girl laughed."Oh its ok. Why din't you come and join us?" she said.

I hesistantly nodded, walked over and stood next to Nico.

"M&M, Bianca, Bianca, M&M." he said.

My eyes widened. "You mean THE Bianca Di Angelo? The famous hunteress that sacrificed her life to save my brother that so happens to be your sister?"

Bianca laughed. "I see Nico has told you about me?" she said, "Well Nico told me about you too. He said you were really pretty with big sparkly green eyes and long black hair."

"WHAT?! No I didn't!" Nico yelled, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes. Wow, Nico is such an idiot.

"ANYways," I said, trying to change the subject, "What's it like being a hunteress? I'm thinking of joining."

"It's pretty-" Bianc started.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nico yelled. We stared at him.

"What?" he said. "I consider you as my friend, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you," he said, pointing to Bianca.

"I sense other reasons!" Bianca sang.

I sighed. "First Percy, then school, now the living dead?! Really?" I said.

"Anyways," Bianca said, "Father told me to give this to you next time I talked to you," she said, and tossed him a small black scroll.

"What is it?" he said, catching it and opening.

"I don't know." she replied. "I never looked at it."

Nico opened it and red it out loud.

_Dear Nico,_

_It has come to my attention that you don't know the date of your real birthday._

_Well I think it is time I tell you the truth. You were born August 9, 1925, and Bianca was borm on April 12, 1923._

"Why didn't any one tell me about this?!" he said annoyed.

"There might be more," I said, "Keep reading."

_P.S. I never told you because I forgot to._

"Oh, well I feel loved. My own father forgot to tell me when my real birthday is." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I realized something. "Your a day older than me." I said. **(I forgot to put that M&M's birthday is August 10 in my last story!)**

He grinned. "Victory!" he said, and did a fist pump.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Nico is pretty disappointing, isn't he?" I said.

Bianca laughed. " You could say that." she said, and we both laughed.

"Hey!" Nico said. "Girls. I'll never understand their species." he muttered.

The horn blew, signalling dinner.

"Well," Bianca said, "You two better get going."

* * *

After we said our good byes, Nico cut the connection, and we walked to dinner.

I thought of something.

"Hey Nico," I said sweetly.

"Hmmm?" he said not paying attention.

"Can we talk to Anne Frank tomorrow?" I asked.

"But Anne Frank's dead... wait... No!" He said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Cause! It takes alot of energy to summon the dead everyday!" he said.

"PLEASE? Pwetty pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" I said, giving him my famous puppy dog eyes.

Nico looked away, "NO! I will resist the cuteness this time! Last time I didn't I ended up hanging up-side-down from Thalia's pine!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that time!" I said.

"I don't care whose fault it was," he said, still looking away, "I won't do it!"

"It wasn't!" I said, "And besisdes, how does this relate to that at all?"

"Don't ask me trick questions," he said. "I won't and that's final."

"FINE!" I said, annoyed, "Find your own way out of the forest!" and with that, I stomped on his foot and walked away.

"OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he yelped.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. "Your fine. Suck it up and c'mon."

And together we walked-well, Nico limped- out of the forest.

* * *

**HAHAHA! That last part was funny! REVEIW FOR CHOCOLATE PUDDING! AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!! *Wink wink***


	8. Ch7 One THRILLER of a Surprise

**HI! ... Ummm...yeah...REMEMBER MY NAME, FAME! Yeah, that's stuck in my head. Not the disco one though, the newer one. I hate disco. I don't know why...Now it's the Gummy Bear song...Wow...**

**Bubbles: Hey, Kit, guess what?! I bought you the rights to PJO from Ricky R!**  
**Me: Really?!  
****Bubbles: No. But I did get you this super cute Perry the Platypus Plush of Cuteness!**  
**Me: [insert fangirl scream here]**  
**Bubbles: Let's watch Phineas and Ferb! Okay? Okay! And eat cookies and chocolate pudding! Okay? Okay! And read the chapter!!! And to answer your unspoken question of my sanity and/or sugar consumption, YES!!! I don't even know what the question was. Or why I answered it. On with the story! And Phineas and Ferb! By the way, did you know that Ferb is short for -mmmmmfffffffffff!!!**

* * *

_DREAM TIME!_

_First, I saw Perry the Platypus standing on top of Doofnshmirtz Inc. looking all heroic. Yay Perry!_

_Then, the dream shifted to Olympus._

_They were fighting AGAIN!_

_Oh gods..._

_Zeus screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D CLAIM HER!"_

_"I FORGOT!" Hades yelled._

_"Why not claim her now?" Poseidon...dad asked._

_"He can't now, BARNACLE BEARD!" Zeus yelled in annoyance. OH NO HE DIDN'T! "SHE'S ASLEEP!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, THUNDER-THIGHS?!" Poseidon yelled. Yeah, that's right._

_"YOU-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Hades interrupted. Oh gods, thank you so much Hades!_

_They turned to him._

_Silence._

_Then, constant random yelling._

_Oh joy._

The dream ended after that.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see...

Percy leaning over me.

I screamed, causing him to yelp and whack his head on the bunk above me.

Ha ha. That's for scaring me first thing in the morning.

"Owwww!" Percy moaned.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"I was waiting for you to wake up!" Percy replied.

"Ugh," I said, "Whatever, I'm going to get ready."

I ran to the bathroom and got myself ready. I found my Camp Half-Blood shirt atleast.

When I came out, Percy was fully dressed and ready.

"Why were you up so early?" I asked.

"Dream," he said.

"Oh..." I said, "Me too."

"What was yours?" he asked me.

"The big three fighting," I said.

"Oh," Percy said, "I had a dream of a kidnapping. I don't know who, I just heard voices and people yelling, 'he's been kidnapped!' so yep."

"Ah..." I said, "Let's just get breakfast."

We left our cabin only to run into Emma and Nico. Wonder what they were up to so early. As long as I've known them, they've NEVER gotten up past 10, and during school, Vera and I dragged Emma out of bed every day. Good times...

Anyways, we caught up to them, "What are you doing up so early with Bonehead?" I whispered to Emma.

"Nothin' " she replied.

"Please," I snorted, "_Nothin'_ is always something!"

"I was playing mythomagic with Nico!" she said.

Yeah. I'm supposed to believe that.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow Emma, you're such a bad liar."

"No really!" she said, "I have proof!" she pulled out her wallet, "I had ten bucks in here, and now it's all gone because I lost the game."

"That's not significant proof," I smirked.

She smirked, "Believe whatever you wanna believe," and she caught up with the guys, leaving me in the dust.

"HEY!" I yelled to them, "Wait up!"

* * *

  
When we got there, we got food and sacrificed some to the gods-the most delicious-looking donut on my plate, to daddy-and sat down at the Poseidon Table. You see, since there were so cabins and not enough room, you could sit anywhere, but the names still stuck.

Annabeth joined us, much to her siblings' disappointment. Probably because of the Athena-Poseidon Feud. Can't they just get along? Don't tell Athena this, but I personally think it would be VERY wise to just forgive and forget, y'know?

So we decided to figure out Emma's godly parent for a while.

"What about Aphrodite?" Annabeth said.

"She is weak, girly, and annoying..." I muttered.

"But, does she like pink?" Percy asked.

We all turned to her.

"I only like magenta," Emma said.

"Ah..." We all said.

"What about Erebus?" I asked.

"Well," Nico said, "she does fit in the category of shadow-lover, but she is not like those kids." And he pointed to their table, where they were arm-wrestling, and talking about using darkness to their advantage in pranks and battle.

"Who knew the god of shadows had kids so fierce?" I asked no one in particular.

"Hmmm..." Annabeth said, trying to figure it out, with her smarticle-ness and all.

"Maybe Thantos?" she said.

"He works for my dad," Nico said.

"Random?" I said.

"We all have ADHD so random-ness will happen," he said.

"Anyways," I said, and Nico smirked. I sent him a death glare. Ha ha, sending the Ghost King a DEATH glare? ha ha ha...

"Maybe Nemesis," Percy asked, "Goddess of revenge?"

"No," I said, "Emma can't have her revenge, or we'd be all dead."

"Ummm..." Nico said, "Okay?"

"Then who could it be?" I asked.

We finished breakfast and went to the sword arena for practice.

Percy and Annabeth went off on their own and fought. Nico and I decided to kill eachother too. Emma just watched, since she didn't know what to do yet.

"Emma!" I said, "Start practicing on a dummy!"

"Okay!" and she ran up to Nico and swung her dagger at him.

"Wha-HEY!" he said, disarming her, "Not cool."

I laughed, "Nice one, Emma."

We decided to teach her on the job. Nico gave her the dagger back and we both attacked her.

I swung my sword at her neck and she ducked and blocked Nico, who aimed at her side.

She swung at me and I blocked and twisted, sending her dagger up, like before. but instead, she caught it and elbowed Nico in the face and I punched him in the stomach. Sorry, Nico, I couldn't resist.

Nico was out-out cold- and now it was just me and Emma. I dropped down and did a 360, but she jumped when I was supposed to hit her, and she came down at my head. I blocked and pushed myself up. I whacked the dagger out of her hand and put my sword at her throat. Her dagger went flying and impaled itself square in the nose of one of the practice dummies. Nice.

We both were sweating and panting, so we sat down. I poured water on Nico, and he jumped up, "WHO? WHA?!"

We laughed at him, and he scowled, "That was mean, teaming up against me."

"Sorry, Nico," I said, "I couldn't help but punch you."

Emma and I laughed again.

* * *

We were at the beach. Percy and Annabeth were at the Archery Range, probably trying, and failing, to teach Percy how to use a bow and arrow. Can't they just give up already? I mean, I set the place on FIRE when I tried, so I just ditch Archery.

I realized something and turned to Emma, "Emma, what are you gonna name your dagger?"

She looked like she just realized that, "I don't know!"

After a second, she looked up at me and grinned, "Thriller."

"What?" Nico said.

"I'm gonna name my dagger Thriller!" she said happily.

We both grinned and took branches in our hands up like microphones, "It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark..."

"Why do you like MJ so much?" Nico whined.

"Because..." I said, "BECAUSE IT'S THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT!"

Emma and I got back to back and practically screamed on pitch.

Nico threw a rock at me, and it hit my arm, "OW!"

Emma and I both pouted and sat back down. I threw the rock back at him. It hit the back of his head and he yelped, "STOP!"

I rolled my eyes.

I pulled out my notebook, "Who I got left as Emma's parent is Nyx, Thantos, and...oh gods..."

Emma and Nico were leaning towards eachother, like they were about to kiss. A sign appeared over Emma's head-the Helm of Darkness, HADES!

I pulled Emma's head back, so she couldn't kiss Nico, "DON'T KISS HIM YOU IDIOT!"

Nico saw the symbol and turned beet red. HA HA HA! WHAT A LOSER!

"WHY NOT?!" Emma yelled at me.

"HE'S YOUR FLIPPIN' BROTHER!" I yelled pointing to the fading symbol. She looked up and saw it, and went scarlet, just like Nico. They really are brother and sister!

As Nico and Emma were blushing, like there was no tomorrow, I was on the floor laughing the Hades out of me. Get it? Hades? Dad of the moment?

"I'M CRACKING UP!" I giggled, "SOMEONE GET THE GLUE!"

Percy and Annabeth ran up to us, "Woah woah woah, what just happened here?!"

"HIM AND HER-SYMBOL-BROTHER, SISTER-MAKING OUT-RED! HA HA HA!" I tried to say while dying in laughter.

"What?" Percy said.

Annabeth joined me in my fit of giggles, but she didn't fall to the ground like me.

"I-uh, better move in!" Emma said, running away.

"I'll get my cabin ready!" Nico yelled, running away as well.

Ah, the joys of Hades kids...

* * *

**YAY! I PUT PERRY IN THERE SO YA HAPPY BUBBLES?! OKAY! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF...BEATING THE HADES OUT OF JUSTIN BIEBER! YAY!**

**...**

**WHAT?! You LIKE the girly six-year-old? UGH, fine, review if you love him too. :{P**


	9. Ch8 The King of Women and Paint Wars

**HELLO! I changed my Avatar to M&M, so that's what she looks like! She's actually supposed to have a blue shirt, which will come up momentarily. :{D**

**Bubbles: Hello! 'Tis I, the ingenious Bubbles! Does that make sense? No clue! I'm filling in right now, because Kit's still recovering from Physco Llama. Heehee, I told her to update, or I'd send him after her, but did she listen? No. So I'm doing the discl-**  
**Me: *runs over to where we are currently seated* That llama won't stop chasing me!**  
**Bubbles: Did you tell him you own PJO?**  
**Me: Maayyybeee....**  
**Bubbles: He hates that. He's a die-hard Ricky Fan.**  
**Me: Well I didn't think he'd know! He's just a stup-umph!**  
**Bubbles: *removes hand from Kit's mouth* Yo, Tyke!**  
**Me: *mouths* Tyke?**  
**Bubbles: You gotta stop chasing Kit. She was just joking.**  
**Me: Yes! I was joking! *nervous laugh* Do you want to read the story? Hey, Bubbles, I see that Octopus you were talking about!**  
**Bubbles: You can ignore her now. She probably had to have Valium when they took that spork out of her side...and all MR fans know what that can do to a person!**  
**Me: Huh?**

**

* * *

**I still can't get over what happened yesterday! That was so funny!

Chiron wanted me and Nico to go to the big house, to see him.

When we went there, he was in wheelchair form with a small-probably 8 or 9-girl dressed in all pink-an outfit Oscar-worthy. I think I know who her parent is already.

"Ah, Nico, Merissa! Good morning!" Chiron said to us.

"Morning to you too," I said.

"What's up Chiron?" Nico said, not so politely.

I elbowed him.

"Well, 'what's up' is," Chiron said, amused, "we have a new camper and we need two experienced demigods to give her a tour."

"But I've only been here for one su-" I began.

Nico put his hand over my mouth, "We would love to!" and he turned to me and whispered, "You're suffering with me."

I pushed his hand away from my mouth, "C'mon," I said to the little one.

We walked out of the Big House.

"I am Merissa Nelly Malison, call me M&M," I said, "Daughter of Poseidon," I added proudly.

Nico scoffed, "I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, King of ghosts, and according to the girls, king of women," Nico grinned, "I'm really hot too."

He flipped his hair and she giggled.

I did a face palm, "In your dreams, Bonehead."

I began to realize how many suitcases and bags this little girl had. Definitely know who her MOM is.

"Nico," I said sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your the big, strong, muscular, death MAN here, aren't you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

The eyes of my skull ring turned purple. What does that mean again?

"Uh-uh-uh...sure?" he replied.

"Then carry all that," I said flatly.

He frowned, but did.

He put one bag around his neck, two on his shoulders, and carried the two suitcases in his hand.

I grinned, "Good boy, Nico, good boy," and I patted his head. He glared.

The little person giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled again. Oookkkaaayyy?

I just remembered what purple meant: flirty.

Um...

I shuddered in realization and it turned green, for sick. Better.

* * *

After we gave the tour, the girl insisted she go to the big pink cabin. Shocker.

I told her she probably should and a big heart with doves circling it appeared over her head. I could have NEVER guessed that!

I grinned and ran to her cabin, to be greeted by her many pink lip-gloss demon sisters.

Rose opened the door, "Hey M&M! Who's this little cutie?"

"YOUR SISTER!' I replied, and she ran in. Nico staggered after her, still with all of her stuff. Poor guy...not really.

"WHAT JUNK DO YOU KEEP IN THESE THINGS?!" Nico screeched, very, very annoyed.

"THAT'S MY CLOTHES AND MAKEUP, YOU JERK!" she yelled at him, and stomped on his foot, and he dropped everything and grabbed his foot.

"OW OW OW!" he yelped, "I'M GONNA NEED FOOT SURGERY AT THE END OF THIS SUMMER!"

I smirked, "I'm Nico di Angelo, and I tried to get a girl five years younger than me by flipping my hair 'cause I can't get girls!" I flipped my hair so dramatically into his face that Aphrodite would have been proud.

"Would it kill you to be nice to me once in your life?" Nico said.

"I already have," I said, "Right after I hit you with Zeus's lightning bolt."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "Hitting me with a lightning bolt is the kindest thing ever."

"I meant AFTER that," I replied.

He blushed. I smirked and walked out of the Aphrodite cabin, as all the girls crowded around him and began to ask what happened after I hit him with a lightning bolt. Stalkers.

* * *

Next, Nico and I went to arts and crafts. We were making clay statues today. I wonder what will happen...

I finished my awesome statue of a dolphin coming out of the waves and began to paint everything in shades of blue.

As I was painting, I looked over at Nico's statue. It was a blob with a skull on the top. A skele-blob.

"Nice skele-blob, Nico," I smirked.

"It's a skeleTON, not a skele-BLOB," Nico corrected me.

"It' too fat," I said, "Skeletons don't even have blubber, as you should know."

"Well," he said, trying to come up with something to say, "Your dolphin's too blubbery."

"No it's not," I said.

"Whatever," he said, and we got back to painting.

After a while, Nico decided to open his big mouth, "Your dolphin could use more bla-oops..."

As he talked, he turned to me and flung paint all over me and my dolphin.

I wiped some paint off of my face, "Well, you and your skele-blob could use more BLUE!" I flung some blue all over him.

I didn't hit the clay dude, but I hit him, "I may have not hit the clay skele-blob, but I did get the live one!"

After that, all Hades broke loose: a paint war.

We flung all sorts of colors at eachother until we we both were walking rainbows.

I took a huge bucket of pink paint and dumped all over his head.

After I realized what I did, my eyes widened, "I. Am. So. Sorry. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

He looked at me, at himself, and back at me. He did the least expected thing, he smiled nicely.

"It's okay," he said.

I began to get a little suspicious, "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, and held out his arms, "forgive hug?"

Oh no.

"N-n-n-o, Nico," I said, backing away.

"Aw, c'mon," he said, the pink monster coming closer.

"NO!" and I ran.

I wonder what we looked like, a girl splattered in many colors, running from a pink blob,across camp.

"STAY BACK!" I screamed, and ran into the forest.

After a while of running, I looked all around, and saw no one. I sighed in relief.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist, getting pink paint on me. I screamed.

"Gods, it's just me," Nico said.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" I yelled at him, he hugged me tighter and got pink paint all over me.

I tried pushing him away from me, but it was like pushing on a cement wall. Wow. Pinky is strong.

"Um, Nico?" I said, blushing, "I'm pretty sure you got enough paint on me, so you can let go now."

"Nah," he said, "I'll just stay this way to annoy you."

I tried pushing him again, but he just squeezed me even tighter.

"N-N-NICO!" I gasped, "C-C-CAN'T B-B-REATHE!"

"Oh," he said, letting go of me, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I glared, "Now there's pink all over me."

He grinned, "That was kinda the idea."

I felt the presence of water, and I turned, to see the creek.

I grinned.

"Oh no," Nico said.

"MWAHAHAHA!" I yelled, jumping in, pulling him with me.

He was trying to swim out, but I pulled him down using the current, "YOUR IN MY TURF NOW!"

When whatching him struggle, I realized a minor detail; he probably can't breathe. Oops, forgot.

"Oh, right," I said, making a bubble around him.

He sighed in relief, then started yelling, pounding on the bubbles' wall.

"DON'T POP IT!" I yelled, shaking the bubble with my mind. He fell over.

He laid down in the bubble, like he was all cool, and some naiads came over to investigate.

He smiled and winked at them and they giggled. They went up to the bubble.

I did a face palm, what a loser.

I snapped my fingers and the bubble popped. He fell into the water and tried to come out, but I wouldn't let him. He looked so funny from this angle.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and made the bubble.

Percy decided to walk into the forest and jump into the creek at this exact time, "What are you doing?" he asked me, like he was still above water.

"Suffocating Nico every now and then," I said.

"Ah," he said, "It's time for bed, so c'mon."

I swam after him, and brought Nico's bubble after me.

* * *

I was happily asleep and peaceful in my cabin, when I felt something tapping my shoulder.

"M&M, WAKE UP!" Nico whisper/yelled.

My eyes closed, I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down, "What. Do. You. WANT?!" What? I get cranky when someone wakes me up in the middle of the night. Everyone does.

"Emma and I have something to tell you guys," Nico said.

I looked over to Percy's bed, and sure enough, Emma was there, trying to wake up the snoring Percy.

I let go of Nico and sat up.

"Emma," I said, "Slap him."

She shrugged and did.

"OW!" Percy yelled, "M&M, WHA-oh." If you're wondering, yes, I have slapped Percy to get him up before.

"They have something important to tell us," I said.

We turned the them.

"CHIRON IS GONE!" they replied.

* * *

**:{O DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF CHIRON!!!**

**Bubbles: YES! CHIRON MUST BE FOUND!**

**Anyways, read my friend starwarsdiva411's story! It's really good! It's called: "I Dance With Some Zombies." Yes, it's PJO. READ IT CUZ IT'S GOOD!**


	10. Ch9 HE'S GONE!

**Hello, young ones...(I'm probably younger than you, but OH WELL!) After I updated last time, I realized It was a day before my cousin's (now Cooliobubbleperson14 aka CBP14) BIRTHDAY! I'm so smart...**

**CBP14: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Ummm...yeah...  
Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
CBP: OH! Right...DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own anything BUT M&M. She's not THAT creative.  
Me: Gee, thanks...  
All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Percy and I scrambled out of bed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHIRON'S GONE?!"

"I mean he is not anywhere in camp," Nico stated flatly.

"Thank you, for summing that up," I said sarcastically, "How do you know he's gone?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "Maybe he's on an unexpected trip to Olympus..."

"We both had a dream," Nico and Emma both said.

"You guys could be twins..." I muttered.

I looked over at Emma, and she was drooling. I followed her line of vision, and saw she was staring at Percy, who was only in his boxers. Wow.

She whispered in my ear, "Dude, your brother has a six pack! It's so hot!"

I turned back to her, "That's not something you'd say to that person's sister."

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP SHARING YOUR GIRL SECRETS AND GET BACK TO THIS?!" Nico yelled.

Awkward silence...

"AWKWARD!" Percy said.

I turned to him, "Dude, your in, YOUR BOXERS. Go put some clothes on before Emma's saliva glands dry out." I used my best New Yorker accent.

Percy turned beet red and ran to the bathroom.

"What's with the New York accent?" Nico said.

"I dunno," I said, back into English accent, "I've been practicing it, and decided to try it out..."

Emma was watching the bathroom door closely. Do Hades kids have X-ray vision? I hope not...

Nico turned to me and looked me up and down. NO! X-RAY VISION! THIS IS SO WIERD!

"What?" I said.

"Nice PJ's," Nico smirked. Okay, he wasn't using X-ray vision, thank the gods...

I looked at myself and blushed. I was wearing my "I'M A LITTLE MERMAID!" pajamas. Y'know, from The Little Mermaid.

Out of all days, I chose THIS day to wear these?

"What?" I said, "It was my favorite movie when I was little, you can't blame me."

He laughed. Little devil.

I looked at him, and smirked, "I'M the one with childish PJ's?" Yes, he was wearing pajamas that said, "Daddy's little' skeleton." They were just like mine, except it was The Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas.

"Please," he said, "The Nightmare Before Christmas is SO much cooler, than THE LITTLE MERMAID!" he said the last part in a girly voice.

"So?" I said meekly.

Percy came back out in a blue shirt and jeans. Much better.

"You're both wearing the same brand of PJ's, DISNEY!" Emma said.

"You say that in front of PJ himself," I said, pointing to Percy.

"OH, I GET IT!" Emma began one of her hysterical laughing fits. Oh joy.

"EMMA!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"Okay, okay, I'm done..." she said.

"Back to business," Percy said.

"So we need a quest," I said.

"We can go ask Dionysus now," a voice said.

"Annabeth?" we all said

"Isn't that obvious?" Annabeth said, pulling off her Yankees cap of invisibility and appearing next to Percy.

"How long have you been here?" Percy said

"Yeah Annabeth," I grinned, "Why are you stalking Percy?"

"I am NOT stalking Percy," she said, " I saw a light on so I decided to check it out."

"Oh," Emma said.

"So, let's go!" I said, walking to the door.

* * *

Dionysus is a meanie-butt.

He yelled at us for waking him up and said "YOUR NOT GETTING A QUEST NOW, YOU BRATS!" so yep.

We decided to sneak into Rachel's room anyways. Mwahahahaha!

"Rachel," I said, shaking her, "Wake up!"

"Mmmmhmmmh" she replied.

"RACHEL!" I yelled. I'm not so nice...

"WHA?!" she shot up.

"Hi," I said innocently.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Prophecy, please," I replied.

Nico began pointing at himself, "I so deserve a quest now."

"Just...line up here..." Rachel muttered while stretching.

We all lined up in front of her bed.

She raised a finger, and while trying to figure out who would lead the quest, she moved it around pointing to us, and Nico followed it, his head in front of it, trying to be picked. Wow. Desperate.

"It's me right?" he asked, almost pleading, "Yeah, I know it's me."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

She pointed to Emma, and Nico moved in front of her, "YES IT'S ME!"

"No," Rachel said in a trance, "It's Emma Isabelle Bury."

"Her middle name's Isabelle?" I said, ADHD kicking in.

"WHAT?!" Nico yelled, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

He started pouting like a puppy who didn't get a bone. Wow.

Emma whimpered, "But I don't wanna lead it..."

"Too bad," Rachel said, still in a trance. Wow, Apollo is ruining the moment right now.

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT IT, APOLLO!" Nico yelled at the cieling, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT?!"

"Because," Rachel said, STILL trance-y.

Emma gulped and stepped up to her.

Rachel began...

* * *

**Ooh! Suspense...sorry it's short, but I need to come up with a prophecy. I'll update REALLY soon after today though! SO DO NOT WORRY!**

**UPDATE FOR THE SAKE OF...UMMMM...MARSHMELLOWS! YAY!**


	11. Ch10 Justine Beaver and Psycho Dreams

**HELLO! I just got back from my talent show at my school! I know, I lied about updating quickly, but OH WELL! SO HA!**

**Cassie: HELLO AWESOME ONES! WE ALL DID AWESOME AT THE TALENT SHOW BECAUSE WE ARE ALL AWESOME!  
Chloe: YES WE DID! Now, back to business...  
Cassie: K. DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own ANYTHING but the plot line and her OC in this story! YAY!  
Chloe: ...wow my friend...**

Rachel stood up straight and her eyes turned an eerie green...spooky.

_The weak one shall lead the quest at hand  
to find the teacher of this land  
and fight a new force that was always there  
in a place both Greece and America share  
Beware of trespass, beware of bearing arms  
Although only one will come back unharmed_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH (In spookiness)

"Goodnight!" Rachel said, back to normal, and she laid back down and snuggles in her covers.

...wow.

"Okay," I said, "WAIT! I MUST DO SOMETHING REALLY QUICK!"

I ran before anyone could say anything, to the Poseidon Cabin.

_HI! _came a small little voice in my head.

I sighed, I'm gonna miss little Nemo.

"Nemo," I said, "I'm going away for a little while, so your gonna stay in the Hermes Cabin, okay?"

_Okay! _said Nemo, _but I'll miss you!_

"I'll miss you too, Nemo," I said, smiling.

I picked up Nemo's indestructable tank and ran to the Hermes Cabin.

"Knock knock," I said, entering the cabin.

"Merissa?" I heard someone say.

"Hey Connor," I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm, uh, going away for a while, so I need you and your brothers and sisters to take care of Nemo, K?"

"K," he said, " Where are you going?"

"None of your beeswax," I said.

"Okay gosh," he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Bye Nemo!" I said to the tank, "Be good to Uncles Connor and Travis okay?"

_I won't!_ Nemo said. I've taught him so well.

"Good boy," I said, and kissed the tank.

Connor smirked, "Wooooowwww."

"Shut up," I said, "I love the little guy to death. So if he gets hurt, death will happen. Yours to be exact."

He gulped, "Okay okay, gosh." I handed him the tank and he set it on a table.

"K, thanks!" I said about to leave, "Oh, and if you have to feed him, just get the tube of food in my cabin, but if you DARE take anything else, you die again."

"Wow," he said.

"Bye!" I said, running back to my cabin.

Percy was already in there packing, "We leave now."

"NOW?!" I asked, "I haven't even packed!"

"Pack now," he said.

"K," I replied, pulling out a blue duffel bag from under my bed. I put in all the neccesary stuff for travel, and my big box of magic items. I put on my bracelet and ring and was ready for ACTION!

"Done!" I said.

"Okay," Percy said, "Let's go to the Hades Cabin."

We left for the Hades cabin. When we entered, Emma was in the bathroom, and Nico...

...wow.

Nico was sitting on his bed packing. What's wrong with that, you ask? Well, he was shirtless and in his boxers.

I could have lived a full, happy life without knowing he was a boxer boy.

"DUDE!" Percy and I yelled, he fell off the bed, surprised, "PUT SOME FRIKEN' CLOTHES ON, RITARD!"

I was probably red, because Percy turned to me, "What's wrong with you?" he said.

"I'm scarred," I said.

"Ah," he replied.

Emma came out all ready and Nico ran in. Ha ha, loser.

He came out with a black T-shirt and black skinny jeans, and, guess what color converse? Black. Joyous.

"You look like a girl," I said, pointing to his jeans, "Skinny jeans make guys look girly."

"Wha?" he said, "No they don't!"

Percy looked uncomfortable. I didn't even need to look down, "Your wearing skinny jeans, aren't you, Percy?"

"Well," he said, trying to come up with something to say, "Annabeth said they look hot."

"She probably felt bad for you that you looked like Justine Beaver," I smirked.

"FINALLY!" Nico said, "A girl who hates him! Emma's been going on and on about how 'gorgeous' he is!"

He hugged me...

...okay...?

Emma glared at all of us, "He IS gorgeous! Don't you DARE call him Justine Beaver!"

"Let's get Annabeth before she drools over JUSTINE BEAVER!" I said pointing to Percy, "I'd rather listen to HIM sing all day than Justine."

"YOU LITTLE-" Emma began, she tried to attack me, but I already had my sword at her neck.

"Now, now," Nico said, "Let's just get Annabeth before you two kill eachother."

* * *

After we got Annabeth we began our journey. We sneaked out of camp's borders to Percy's car (we got a dirt-parking lot!) and drove away!

As we were driving, we realized we didn't even know where to go.

"So," I said, "Where to, Chief?" and we all turned to Emma.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" she asked loudly.

"You ARE the leader of the quest!" I replied.

"So?" she said, "I DON'T KNOW!"

We sighed.

"How about Washington D.C.?" I put out there after some thinking.

"Washington?" everyone asked.

"Why Washington?" Annabeth asked, trying to understand my reasoning.

"A place where Greece and America share?" I said.

"Oh!" Annabeth understood, "Athens came up democracy, and Washington is the center of democracy in America!"

"Exactly!" I said, "Y'know, just look at the architecture! Classic Greek dome and Corynthian columns."

Nico, Percy, and Emma stared at me like I was a flying pig-wait didn't Percy already see one of those?

I shrugged, "Unlike Emma, here, I actually paid attention in class, and unlike Percy here, I paid attention to Annabeth."

"I'm so proud!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I grinned. Life is good

So Percy put in the stuff on the GPS and we were off to Washington D.C.!

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, Percy's car stopped. Oh joy.

"$%&!" Percy yelled in frustration.

"PERCY!" Annabeth and I yelled, whacking his head.

"Sorry..." Percy blushed, "There's no more gas..."

Emma and Nico laughed so hard they started tearing up. Wow.

Percy whined, "It's not that funny!"

"No," Nico laughed, "It's just that-I've never seen you curse like that before, and it's HILARIOUS!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. It was KINDA funny...

We set up camp-unfortunately Cassie and Grover weren't with us, so they couldn't use their fancy magic-and got ready for bed.

If I knew about the dream I was going to have, I wouldn't have let myself fall asleep.

* * *

_I was in the middle of a really beautiful beach, blue-green sparkly waves crashing on the warm sand._

_My step-dad and my mom were sitting on a picnic blanket with Korryn and Andrew, except they weren't the people I knew. My mom was just like me, dressed in blue, as was Korryn. She was laughing and calling me over. Andrew was a tree-hugger and he was wearing a bunch of go green stuff, like he got an internship being a satyr for some time._

_Nico ran up to me laughing, and he pulled my hand over to Percy and Annabeth. They looked about 22 and Percy was on one knee, holding up a ring of water and a diamond in the middle. Annabeth was crying tears of joy._

_You'd think this dream was amazing, but this is when things went wrong._

_Percy got up, threw the ring on the ground and stepped on it. Some random brunette girl came up to him and they made out in front of a crying-not happy-Annabeth. Percy stabbed her and he and the brunette laughed and ran away as Annabeth died on the ground._

_Nico was nowhere to be found._

_Poseidon appeared from the now-violent waves, filled with anger and hatred. Waves engulfed my perfect family and they were gone as well._

_Emma screamed from behind me and I turned around, to see her dead, on the ground, a knife in her back. WHAT KIND A SICK DREAM IS THIS?!_

_But the worst part came only now._

_I was sitting on the beach like nothing happened, and I felt a presence behind me._

_"Sorry, M&M," the voice, "But I can't betray my father to be your friend."_

_A sharp, searing pain flashed like lightning in my back. I fell down as the killer pulled out a stygian iron sword from my back. As I faded into death, I looked into the black eyes of the killer._

_Nico._

* * *

***Cries* THAT'S SO SAD!**

**You might not get this now, but you will eventually. READ AWESOMEXXXADRIENNE'S STORY "Like Breathing in Sulfur" it's really good! YAY!**


	12. Ch11 Nico's New Side and Baby Jack!

**Hi there! This is Annabeth Supporter again. As you all know, I wrote the last chapter, and I was not pleased with the reviews. The same people who asked for NICOXOC said the chapter was too gushy, and it ticked me off. So this is the same chapter redone in the funny humorous sarcastic way we all love. To clear things up a bit, I only wrote that chpater because of the review promoting it, and my sister didnt want to write the chapter. She didn't want to write that chapter. So ya. So here is my sister, back with the disclaimer!**

**Hello! Ya miss me? My glasses broke, which is why I didn't update for so long! :{( ANYWAYS (NICO WORD!) HERE'S ASTRID AND HICCUP TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Hiccup: So, uh, FLOWERS AND RAINBOWS! Uh, sorry, uh, um, G-GLORY OR DEATH!  
Astrid: Wow. DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and yep.  
Hiccup: Uh, sure, what she said.**

I woke up with a start. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and I found my hands gripping my sleeping bag like it was my only lifeline. Memories of the dream flooded back. This dream made absolutely no sense to me. But demigod dreams always mean something, and I dreaded the day I found out what this dream meant. I slowly slipped out of my sleeping bag and ran into the woods. I needed air.

I walked into the woods and found a big tree to sit under, so I looked around if anyone was nearby. The coast was clear so I slid down the tree, and buried my face in my lap. I couldn't think. I didn't understand why Nico of all people would do that to me. But this had to mean something, and I just didn't get it. I replayed the dream over and over in my head, trying to figure how to make sense of it. Oh wow, I'm turning into an Athena child.

Suddenly, I heard rustling sounds from the bushes behind me. My head shot up. I really hoped this wasn't a monster. The last thing I needed at the moment was a lone hellhound that happened to wander to a group of the most powerful demigods on the planet. The noises settled, and I put my head back down in my lap. A second later, the noises started again. This time, I shot up to my feet, sword already in hand. Yet again, the noises stopped. Annoyed, I lowered my sword and turned around to get back to my bunk. But as soon as did, I came face to face with the star of the show himself, Nico Di Angelo. Yay!

"Oh, it's just you." I said dully, turning away from him, "Why are you here?"

"None of your oyster pearls," he said. "Why are you here?"

"None of your bone marrow," I said, mocking him.

He looked at me, clueless. Oh gods.

"Get it? Bone marrow? Son of Hades?"

He remained clueless. I sighed. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone."

He put his chin up in a defiant way. "Make me."

I turned around and pointed my sword at his throat, which had still been in sword form all this time, giving himone of my signature death glares.

"I said leave me alone," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm am NOT in the mood to explain this to you."

"Why are you in a bad mood then?" he said, not even breaking a sweat at the deadly weapon at his throat. Dang it.

"What did I-" I glanced at his side and saw his Stygian iron sword.

The dream flooded back into my head, and fear surged through my viens. I lowered my sword, and slowly backed away.

"Uh, I'm g-going back to bed." I said was about to run away when Nico caught my arm.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong," he said.

I still felt scared. But this was Nico we were talking about. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

"Fine." I said hesitantly.

"Bring it on." he said. He was asking for it.

I slowly unraveled the dream to him, while avoiding eye contact with him the whole time. Gods, I'm turning into such a wimp.

"And then you- uh, nevermind." I stuttered when I got to the part of Nico heartlessly stabbing me in the back. Oh yeah, I loved this dream.

"I what?" he said looking back at me.

"Nothing." I said, turning away from him.

"Tell me," he said in a commanding voice.

I sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Well if you must know, oh bestest friend in the world," I said sarcastically, since best friends don't stab their best friend in theback, "I was just sitting there on the beach, when I heard a familiar voice from behind. He said that he couldn't be my friend and betray his father, and I felt a searing pain in my back."

"WHAT? Who is he? I'll rip him into shreds and throw him into Tartarus!"

I had to admit, I did feel kind of special when he said that, but I just put the thought at the back of my mind and continued.

"And then, as I was dying on the ground, I saw him pull a Stygian iron sword from my back," his eyes widened as he realized who the boy was, "And then I saw you, holding that sword of yours with my blood soaking it."

I actually he thought he would slap me right then and there, like those girls from Pirates of the Caribbean-I did deserve it-butq he just stood there, stunned by what I had just said. I mean wouldn't you if your best friend told you they had a dream that you stabbed them in the back with a deadly weapon? He looked back at me, and shook my shoulders, as if trying to shake some sense into me.

"Why in the name of my father's most foul smelling gym socks would you think I would do that?"

His black eyes bore into mine, searching them for answers. At that minute I realized the dream was just a big mistake.  
I once again slid down the tree and buried my face in my lap.

"I am such an idiot," I said, my British accent thickening on the last word.

Even though my head was in my lap, I could practically see the smirk on Nico's face.

"You had better wipe that smirk of you face, or I'll rearranged for you myself."

I could almost hear the smirk drop. Better.

Thinking of the dream again, I groaned.

"This is all Morpheus' fault." I muttered darkly.

"Well," Nico said, "Let's hope the gods curse him to Tartarus wth our loving Grandad, shall we?"

I laughed, but my smile faltered. "But demigod dreams always mean something..."

"Oh," he said, "don't worry about it. Our dreams are like prophecies.

They have multiple meanings. Or it's just a really bored divine being trying to mess up your day."

I dwelled on the thought for a minute.

"Ya. Trying to mess wth my mind."

He held a hand down to me, and I took it and pulled myself up.

* * *

Me and Nico walked back to the sleeping bags, where we found Percy drooling all over his pillow, Annabeth hugging her new architecture book, and Emma sleep talking about how 'gorgeous' Justine Beaver (spelled to mock him) is. Gods, when will she learn?

In Nico's sleeping bag, there was a lump under the covers. We glanced at eachother and pulled our swords out. We inched closer, occasionally stumbling, but made it to te sleeping bag. Nico shot me a glance that said take the cover off. I shot a glare at him. He gave me a glare as well, and we had a staring contest. Me, being the awesome glare giver I am, won, and he hesitantly pulled the covers off. But from what I saw, I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"Nico? What is that?" I said, giggling.

He turned scarlet red and looked away, "N-nothing," he stammered.

On Nico's pillow, was what looked like a baby version of JackSkellington from the Nightmare Before Christmas. I had to admit, the doll was adorable. I bent down and picked it up.

"Its so cute!" I said, hugging it. "Can I have it?"

"What?" he said, "No!"

"Please?" I pleaded. What? It was adorable.

"Besides," I added, "your a thirteen year old boy. Why would you want a plushie?"

He blushed even redder. He shot me a look that said none of your business.

"Fine, fine." I said. I placed the doll back on the pillow.

I heard him sigh in relief. I shot a smirk in his direction. I walked to my sleeping bag and slipped in, as did he (yes, in his own sleeping bag, not mine, you perverts). I gave it one more try.

"Please?" I said.

"Good night M&M," he said, ignoring me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was in a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Much better isn't it? Thought so. REVIEW! Me and my sis planned the next chappie, and its hilarious! IF YOU WANT IT, REVIEW! :{D**

**P.S. Please be kind enough to read MY SISTER'S stories and review! PLEASE! THANKS! :{D**


	13. Ch12 A Musical Diversion

**My computer is evil. I was hapilly writing this and I left for a SECOND, and it all got deleted. Sigh. JUST TO CLARIFY, MY SIS DID THE LAST CHAPPIE, WITH MY ASSISTANCE! SO YEP! HEY! IF YOU LIKE THE MISC. BOOKS, READ "CAMP NOWHERE" BY MY COUSIN, THE ONE YOU ALL KNOW! BTW, my buddy LabyrinthofDarkness can play (on piano) and sing "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. I know, random, but you'll get it after reading!**

**Disclaimer: ...sorry, no guests to-  
*Wall explodes and in steps four penguins*****  
Skipper: Why hello mammal.  
Me: ... hello penguins.  
Rico: BUTTONS!  
Kowalski: I believe the mammal in question wants us to do the disclaimer.  
Private: Ooh, ooh! I want to do it!  
Skipper: By all means, Private!  
Private!: Yay! Okay, DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!  
Skipper: BLOWHOLE!  
Me: I think Dr. Blowhole is cool...  
Skipper: *GASP!*  
dun dun dunnnn!_  
_****_  
to be continued_**

When I opened my eyes he next morning, fresh sunlight (only a few light-years old, according to mortals) clouded my vision, bright and clear...if that makes sense. Apollo must be either in a great or evil mood.

Memories of last night entered my normally forgetful mind, and I smiled, thinking about baby Jack, the plushie of Nico's. Yoda speak... You, strangely, thought I was going to say I smiled because of my rendezvous with Nico. Ha, ha, you are a CARD!

Oh, sorry, ADHD, back to the point. I got up out of my sleeping bag to see the same scene from last night, adding Nico drooling over Baby Jack. THAT'S why he didn't want to give it to me. Well, now, I don't want it anymore.

Wait. I hugged an object Nico DROOLED OVER?

He's dead.

And to think, hah, everyone thinks I'm in love with him. HIM!

Life is good, isn't it? :{/

I sighed, and prayed to Apollo for a Bullhorn (Why Apollo? Because A bullhorn is like a mic, and people sing through mics).

A bullhorn appeared in my hands (THANKS APOLLO!)

I turned on the horn and screamed at the top of my lungs, "GET UP, YOU LAZY BONES!"

That was only supposed to wake up Nico, so he could wake everyone up while I went back to sleep, but everyone screamed and shot up. Annabeth and Percy clonked heads and fell back.

"OW!"

Ha ha.

Percy rubbed his eyes groggily, "You, my sister, are evil."

"NO! Really?" Nico said sarcastically, "I thought she was sweet as chocolate!"

"Aw! Thanks Nico!" I smiled sweetly.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Emma muttered something, but to me it either sounded like , "Their such love birds," or "Nico's made of dog ter-

ANYWAYS...The cursed Nico word.

We were just about to leave, when Apollo appeared from behind a tree. Random much?

"Hey, little people," he said casually.

"Hiya," Nico said sarcastically. Wow. He likes being sarcastic today huh?

I elbowed him. Does he WANT to become a music stand?

Actually, I could use one of those, so keep it up, Nico.

Apollo rolled his eyes, and either muttered something along the lines of "Aphrodite sure was right," or "I turn into a pink penguin at night." My ears naren't functioning properly today...

"Anyways," Nico said. I smirked which earned me a glare from Nico, making my smirk only widen. Bad day for Bonehead.

"Right," Apollo said, "Back to business." Do gods have ADHD too? Hmmm...

He turned to me, "Your father wants to know how you're doing with your music skills, so he wants me to record you singing and playing the piano with this." He held up a really old type of recorder thing, with the tape in it.

"Umm," I said, "Isn't that a too old type of recorder thing?"

"Meh," Apollo said, "When you're immortal, nothing's too old."

Silence

"...Is the piano going to pop up anytime soon?" I asked.

"Oh, right," Apollo said sheepishly, and a blue piano appeared next to me.

"Cool!" I said, sitting down on the bench.

"Diva," Nico muttered. I shot him a death glare. Ha, who get's to shoot the glares now, Bonehead?

Vera taught me how to play "Love Song" on the piano some time ago, so I decided to play that. I began busting the chords out on the piano.

_Head under water _  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that _  
_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see _  
_If I'm happy in your hands _  
_I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

_Blank stares at blank pages _  
_No easy way to say this _  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song _  
_'Cause you asked for it _  
_'Cause you need one, you see _  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song _  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _  
_If you're on your way _  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay _  
_If all you have is leaving _  
_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today _  
_Today _

_I learned the hard way _  
_That they all say things you want to hear _  
_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you _  
_And your twisted words, your help just hurts _  
_You are not what I thought you were _  
_Hello to high and dry _

_Convinced me to please you _  
_Made me think that I need this too _  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song _  
_'Cause you asked for it _  
_'Cause you need one, you see _  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song _  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _  
_If you're on your way, _  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay _  
_If all you have is leaving _  
_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today _

_Promise me you'll leave the light on _  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone _  
_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I sing _

_I won't write you a love song _  
_'Cause you asked for it _  
_'Cause you need one, you see _  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song _  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song? _  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one, you see _  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song _  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _  
_If you're on your way _  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay _  
_If your heart is nowhere in it _  
_I don't want it for a minute _  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to _  
_Write you a love song today _  
_Today_

"Brilliant!" Emma said, mimmicking my accent. What is up with that?

"Awesome!" Annabeth said. Atleast SOMEONE won't immitate me.

"It was good," Apollo said, "how you're hair glowed in the sunlight..."

A god's hitting on me again. That's not creepy at all.

Nico and Percy growled, which just made me laugh. Emma and Annabeth did too. Yay! I'm not a loner!

"Anywho," Apollo said, "I'll just take this to Poseidon for the party."

"PARTY?" we all yelled.

"Uh, oops," Apollo muttered, and if gods blushed, he sure did, "I've said too much."

He began glowing bright. We all turned away as not to be sent to Nico's daddy for eternity, and he was gone.

Gee, thanks, Apollo, for NOTHING!

* * *

**Apollo's evil. :{D ha ha ha! Hey! READ "ME LIFE JUST GOT ALOT MORE EXCITING" BY KELSEY SHORT! IT GOODY GOOD! UPDATE FOR THE SAKE OF DONUTS! INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, TODAY REALLY IS NATIONAL DONUT DAY! YAY!**


	14. Ch13 Who Doesn't Love Twix?

***Takes shield with the skulls and fire from How to Train Your Dragon* DON'T HURT ME! I be sorry, but now that school's over, I can update every single day! Yay! :{D You're happy now! Disclaimer time!**

**Skipper: HOW CAN YOU SAY DR. BLOWHOLE IS COOL?  
Me: I dunno, his accent is pretty cool, and he says "penguins" all funny.  
Private: How could you? *cries*  
Kowalski: Private and I have un-American accents, isn't that, "cool?"  
Me: They would be if you said the diclaimer...  
Rico: BUTTONS!  
Skipper: Fair enough. DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own, nor has ever owned, PJO. She also doesn't own any towns or cities named. They, infact, DO exist.  
*Dr. Blowhole creates another hole in the wall and rolls in on his scooter-thing*: She only owns the plot, and M&M.  
All: GASP!  
Dr Blowhole: Well, look-y here, pengu-ins!  
_to be continued...again..._**

After that musical diversion, we decided to push Percy's car to the nearest gas station. Where that was, we had no clue, so we just pushed it to a town nearby. I know, so smart right?

"Welcome to Allentown, Pennsylvania," Emma read off a sign with much difficulty. Dyslexia is so amazing. _Not_.

I blew a strand of my loose hair out of my face for the hundreth time. As soon as I did, my side bangs fell right into my face.

"Curse you hair!" I yelled.

"Someone's PMSing today," Percy said.

Nico snickered, and continued pushing the car.

"What did you say?" I growled, "Say it again, I dare you."

"I'm invincible, remember?" Percy smirked.

"Not completely," I said, "Achilles."

Percy scowled and turned away from me.

Emma looked up at me from her great strain of pushing the car, "I have a knife for your hair..."

"Don't. You. _Dare_," I said, "And since when were you emo?"

"I'm not emo!" she replied, "Anymore..."

"Here's my view of the subject," Annabeth cut in, "Emos are people who can't live with life suckishness. Everyone else, can."

Nico shrugged, "Eh, some who think that don't have a suckish life."

"Nico," Annabeth countered, her pride slightly hurt, "We're all demigods here, each with suckish lives."

"True," he replied.

My hair, stubborn as me, fell in my face again. That, is it. _It I tell you!_

"Ugh!" I screamed at my hair, "I am through with your bloody disobedience! Prepare to be _braided!_"

"Well then," Emma said, "British girl curses at her hair."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "This is why guys have short hair."

"That's because guys don't have the patience to deal with it," Annabeth said.

"Oh, yeah," Percy smirked, "She's dealing with it real patiently." They looked at me. I just finnished braiding one of the two braids, and began the other.

They continued pushing the car while I continued braiding. Just as I was about to finish, Nico decided to be stupid.

"Y'know," he said grinning wickedly, "If a girl does her hair in front of a guy who's not her brother or dad, she plans to get married to him.

Everyone else burst out laughing. I just stared at him, "Why, on planet Earth that turns slowly, did you say that?"

"Just felt like it," he shrugged, and turned back to the car.

"I hate you," I replied, "I swear, death breath, when you die, I will, _will_, dance on your grave."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "Now, instead of debating how much you hate me, why don't you help us push the friken' car?"

"Okay, gosh," I said, "You're the one PMSing."

Percy, Annabeth, and Emma snickered this time. Burn, Nico.

I joined them in pushing the car.

* * *

"Oh thank the gods," Emma cried, "A gas station!"

My hair was still braided, and I felt so relieved.

When Percy filled up his car, he began walking to the little store that you had to pay at.

"Ooh! I wanna come!" Emma said.

"Me too!" Nico and I added.

"Ooookkkaaaayyy..." Percy said, cautiously, "Whatever."

As Percy paid, all three of us ran to the candy counter. Nico pushed us both away and began looking for his candy.

"Hey!" Emma and I yelled.

"Don't worry," Nico said, "here." He handed Emma a Hershey bar, and turned to me.

"There's no more M&M's, and I don't know what else you like, so-"

"Thanks!" I said, and grabbed the Twix bar from his hand. Next to M&M's, Twix is the best.

"Hey, that was mine!" Nico yelled.

"You can get another one," I replied, giving the emo cashier the candy bar to scan.

"But there's none left..." Nico whined.

"Dude," the emo cashier said, "There's two in one pack. You can share. And besides, since when do emos like us want candy?"

"I. Am. Not. EMO!" Nico replied.

"But you dress like it," I added.

"Too bad!" Nico scowled.

"We'll share," I told Mr. Emo.

"Whatever," he sighed all emo-like, and gave the Twix to me.

After we walked out of the store, I turned to Nico.

"You don't get any," I said, and ran to the car.

"What? I got it first!" He yelled, catching up to me. He grabbed the bar.

"But I have it now!" I replied, pulling it towards me.

"But I wanted Twix first!"

"So?"

"You're a jerk!"

"You're an emo!"

"Give me the f****** Twix bar!"

I gasped, "Nico!"

In my surprise, I let go of the bar, and while laughing evilly, Nico ripped it open and shoved an entire bar down his throat.

"Atleast give me the other bar!" I said.

"Hm..." he pretended, "No!" and he got in the back seat.

"Nooooooo!" I yelled jumping in after him.

"Give me the bloody chocolate bar!" I yelled.

"You really have to stop cursing British style," Emma said, following me into the car.

I slapped Nico in the face, and in his surprise, I got my chocolate bar and stuffed it in my mouth.

"What do you know," Percy said, "You guys did share after all."

"That hurt!" Nico said, rubbing his cheek.

"Good for you," I replied simply.

"And we're off to Washington DC!"

"Horray!" We all shouted.

We heard growling from behind us. Oh joy.

* * *

**YAY TWIX! :{D Don't you just love it? REVIEW IF YOU WANT ONE! PLEASE READ MY SISTER'S STORIES, SHE'S GOING MAD! YAY!**

**PS If my buddies from school remembered that we learned about that little thing about girls doing their hair in front of guys while reading "The Highwayman," then say so! :{D :{D :{D :{D :{D**


	15. Ch14 All Because of a Puppy

**Hello people! :{D I was happily writing this, and it all got deleted! D}: I was sad. So yep. Disclaimer time!**

**Skipper: Blowhole!  
Me: I don't have enough time, so just say the disclaimer so we can get on with it!  
Dr. Blowhole: Okay, then, DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own PJO, just the plot and M&M. There. Happy?  
Me: Very, continue with your battle now.  
*the four penguins and Dr. Blowhole have a big battle scene, and the penguins win*  
DA END!**

We turned around, and through the back window of Percy's car, we saw a hellhound. A hellhound-puppy.

"Awww!" I squealed, "It's so _cute_!"

Before anyone could say anything, I got out of the car and kneeled down in front of the puppy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nico warned, "That's a hellhound, remember?"

"But that doesn't change the fact that it's so adorable!" I giggled.

"And you call yourself tough," Nico smirked, "And you melt infront of a puppy."

I turned around and stuck my toungue out at him.

"Oh, real mature, M&M," Percy said.

The puppy started frothing at the mouth and began barking and snapping at my feet.

"Woah!" I yelped, and jumped back.

"Told you," Nico smirked.

"Shut up," I growled, like the puppy.

"I'll kill it," Nico said, beginning to take his sword out of his sheath.

"What?" I said, surprised, "No! You heartless jerk!"

"It's a hellhound, what do you want me to do?"

"Not brutally kill it!" I replied, "I can't bare to see you stabbing a puppy with your bloody sword!"

"Okay, fine," Nico grumbled, "Make me do it the way that drains energy."

He snapped his fingers and the poor, evil puppy disintegrated before my eyes.

"You heartless moron!" I yelled at him.

"What did I do?" he yelled back, "It was a monster, get over it!"

Everyone was just staring at us. I, was very, _very_, mad at him. I was at the verge of tears.

"It was still just a puppy!" I cried, "You could've let it live it's life then killed it!"

"Wow," Percy muttered, "Animal lover."

"It was a _hellhound_. If it was older it would have been stronger and would've killed you if you were little," Nico countered, "Monsters kill little children all the time!"

"Still!" I yelled, "You want to stoop as low as a monster and kill little creatures when they're weak?"

Nico sighed through his nose, "Will you just get over it? Death is a part of life!"

"Well excuse me for not being a heartless daughter of Hades!" I yelled, "No offense, Emma."

"None taken," she said, she didn't really seem to care.

"Will you just get in the car?" Percy yelled.

I've never heard Percy yell before.

At me.

I stared at him but obeyed. Percy began driving and I hugged my knees. I feel emo. That's not normal!

"M&M?" Nico whispered. Oh, _now_ he feels bad.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there," he prompted.

I glared at him, and he turned around.

"If only she knew how many deaths I've seen," Nico whispered to himself sadly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

* * *

After three hours of hearing the motor of Percy's car and my butt becoming numb, Emma broke the silence.

"Um," she began, "I know this is a pretty inconvenient time, but can we stop for some food?"

"Is anyone else hungry?" Percy asked.

"I am," Annabeth answered.

"Me too," Nico added.

Silence.

"M&M?" Nico asked, "Are you hungry?"

I just nodded.

"Um, okay," Percy said, "where do you wanna eat?"

"Pizza hut." My voice cracked.

"In-N-Out," Nico said. We looked at eachother.

I felt bad, so I just changed my request. So did Nico apparently.

"In-N-Out," I said.

"Pizza Hut," Nico said simultaneously.

We looked at eachother again and gave eachother a _seriously? _look.

"Well," Emma said, "I want Pizza Hut."

"Me too," Annabeth said.

"Okay," Percy said, "Pizza Hut it is."

We reached a little Pizza Hut place twenty minutes later, and ordered cheese so no one could argue.

Nico sat next to me and smiled faintly, but I just turned away. I was mad at him still, but now I felt guilty too. Annabeth smiled knowingly, but before I could glare at her, the pizza arrived.

As soon as I took the first bite of pizza, I didn't want anymore. Why? I don't know. It wasn't because the pizza didn't taste good, infact it tasted heavenly. I just didn't want anymore.

But reluctantly, I still ate, so Percy wouldn't feel bad.

Annabeth tried to break the akward silence, "So, about this quest..."

As everyone was talking about the quest, I just stared blankly at the second slice of pizza on my plate. It remided me of chocolate chip cookies. I can be really strange sometimes...

"...what do you think, Merissa?" Annabeth asked.

My head shot up, "What? I wasn't listening, sorry."

She sighed, "I said, where in Washington do you think Chiron would be?"

"I dunno," I said dully, "The White House, The Washington Momument, The Lincoln Memorial, _The Holocaust Museum..._"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico flinch. I couldn't help but smirk.

"How come," Emma asked, "everytime you mess with Nico, you get that twinkle in your eyes?"

I grinned, but didn't say anything.

Nico nudged me, and I nudged him back. Then, we began a full out Nudge War! Rawr!

"Uh, guys?" Percy asked, "Your nudging isn't very subtle..."

Nico and I looked at eachother, at Percy, and burst out laughing.

Ah, it's nice to not be emo.

We were laughing all the way to the car, and as we were about to get in, Nico stopped laughing.

"It's good to have you back, M&M," he said, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged and got in.

I shook my head, smiling, and got in after him.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! :{D I know this chapter was sad at first, but it got happy so :{P review if you want Nico to speak in Italian in the story! Even if you don't REVIEW ANYWAYS!**


	16. Ch15 Evil Dementors

****

**Why hello. What are you doing here? You came to read a story? Ok. :{D lol I drew Artemis and M&M and I put the link on my profile! GO CHECK 'EM OUT! DISCLAIMER TIMMMMMEEEE!**

**Hades: Hello.  
**Me: Uh, Hades?  
Hades: Yes?  
Me: Would you be willing to say the disclaimer?  
Hades: No.  
Me: Please?  
Hades: Fine. DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own PJO and only own M&M. There.  
Me: Thanks.  
*awkward silence*  
Me: Uh...would you like a cookie? As, y'know, and offering?  
Hades: Sure *takes and eats cookie*  
*crickets*  
Me: So...about M&M and Nico...  
_TO BE CONTINUED..._

It was getting pretty dark out, and I wasn't getting more energy. I sighed and stared out the window. The moon was up, and a few stars. Man, it would be awesome to be a huntress...

"Hey, M&M?" Nico asked, "You tired?"

"Oh no," I said sarcastically, "I'm just _bursting_ with energy!"

"So you are tired," he said a-matter-of-factly.

"Well duh," I sighed.

"Okay then," he said simply.

Silence.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well..." I began, "I dunno..."

"Okay then," he said.

I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. My head fell sideways and it something, but I didn't know or care what.

"Ow!" I heard off into the distance. Ain't I a poet? That sounds so wierd with my accent.

* * *

_"_Wake up, love birds!" I heard Percy yell/laugh.

"Open sesame!" Emma added.

My eyes opened.

"Yes!" Emma giggled.

"Wha?" I replied.

"Look to your left," Percy said.

I did, and I yelped, "What the Hades's _son?_"

Nico shot up, "Yes?"

We both looked at eachother. My head was on his shoulder this whole time.

"Get the Hades away from me!" I yelped, stumbling out of the car.

Nico grinned, "Can't keep your hands off me, eh?"

I grinned back, "Nope."

He looked confused, until I slapped him in the face.

"_Ow!_" he yelled. I laughed my head off. I love irony.

"Dei sei come un fastidioso bambina demente non è vero?" Nico said.

"Uh..." I said, confused, "Me no comprende Italiano..."

"He said," Annabeth said, "he's madly and deeply and utterly in love with you."

"NO, NON LO HA FATTO!" Nico yelled at her.

"I'm guessing that's a no," I guessed, "and did he just call me fat?"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Why are you speaking Italian?" Emma asked.

"Scommetto io potrei parlare italiano per il resto della giornata," Nico replied simply.

"He says," Annabeth translated, "'I bet myself I could speak Italian for the rest of the day,'"

Nico nodded, "Così potete per favor dirle quello che he detto prima?"

"He says to tell you what he said before," Annabeth said, "and what he said before was, 'Gods, you're such an annoying little demented girl aren't you?' yeah, real nice huh?"

"Wow, Annabeth," Percy said, amazed, "I didn't know you knew Italian..."

"You little JERK!" I yelled at Nico.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he just shook his head.

I stared at Nico.

"I can't believe this bonehead can speak Italian," I said, "_honestly, I can't!_" I spoke with extra accent.

"Lei suoni come Hermione Granger. Sapevate che?," Nico said smirking.

"Okay," I said, "he said something to do with Harry Potter..."

He snickered at my cluelessness. I hate this.

Annabeth sighed, "He said, 'You sound like Hermione Granger. Did you know that?' he's right, y'know."

"Ooh ooh!" I giggled, "Do and impression of an Italian pizza maker! I love how they flip the dough in the air!"

Nico rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Se ho avuto soltanto reale impasto. Mi ha insegnato Bianca come fare quando ci erano più giovani, immagino non lascia mai sangue italiano, ma mi preme più tardi..."

We all looked at Annabeth.

"He said, 'If I only had real dough. Bianca taught me how to do that when we were younger, I guess Italian blood never leaves you, but I will later,' happy?" Annabeth told us.

"Oh look!" I heard behind me. We all turned around.

Five people were walking towards us. They all had dark devilish cloaks, like dementors straight from Askaban in Harry Potter.

"Don't suck my soul out of my face!" I yelled, covering my face with my hands.

The first one laughed. Apparently it was a she because her voice was all high, "Sorry, the Dementors are still in Askaban." She pulled off the hood. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. Huh, that looks like...

"Isabelle?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

"Hello sister," she said casually, but with slight distaste in her voice.

"But I thought you joined Kronos some time ago..." Annabeth said sadly.

"Oh I did," she said simply, and grinned evilly. All five of them pulled out two capules of greek fire. Each.

I turned cooly to Emma, "Shall we run for our lives?"

She put on a simple, casual smile and answered, "Oh yes, lets."

We all screamed in terror and dashed away.

"La mia giacca è ancora in auto!" Nico yelled.

"No one cares if your jacket's still in the car, Nico! RUN!" Annabeth replied. Couldn't have said it better myself.

Have you ever tried running with a backpack full of clothes, money, drachmas, and toiletries? It wouldn't be hard in normal circumstances, but running from crazy demigods with problems with their parents that wielded capsules of greek doom, it makes it a bit harder.

"_My car!_" Percy yelled in agony. We all turned around to see Percy's car engulfed in the sticky substance we call greek fire. Poor Percy.

"Percy come on!" Annabeth yelled, Pulling Percy's arm.

"But my car!" he cried. He must really love his car.

There was a dark alley behind a huge building, so we turned into it as not to be caught by the crazy Kronos supporters.

"Where'd they go?" I heard a guy yelling.

"Who cares," said a girl, "Now they have no way of getting their _beloved _teacher back again."

All five cackled and ran away, leaving a heap of ash on the ground.

"My car..." Percy said sadly, falling to his knees.

"Se la vostra auto era una cosa viva," Nico told Percy, "sarebbe in Elysium ora."

"He said," Annabeth said softly, "'If your car was a living thing, it would be in Elysium now,' I think he's right. That car's helped us so much."

Emma and I stood there awkwardly, but I bent down and hugged Percy. It was the sisterly thing to do. Annabeth did the same.

"Si dovrebbe andare," Nico said, "stay in a hotel per la notte."

"He's right," Annabeth said, "Let's go stay in a hotel."

Apparently, the building we were hiding by was a hotel, so we booked a room. The room we had had three beds and a couch. Someone has to sleep on the floor. Unless Annabeth bunked with Percy...ew.

"I get a bed," Percy said sadly, falling onto the first bed.

"I get the second bed," I said, walking to the second one and falling on it.

"Ricevo il terzo," Nico said, falling onto the third one.

"Couch," Annabeth said, sitting on the couch.

"Aww," Emma whined, "Annabeth, you can bunk with Percy, he could use some cheering up!"

Annabeth blushed, "No!"

"M&M you can bunk with-"

"No way in Hades," I said, my voice muffle by the pillow.

"I wasn't necessarily going to say Nico..." Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"I won't sleep with anyone, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, or you. NO-ONE," I said.

Someone snickered, but I couldn't tell, my head in the pillow.

"Fine," she said, sighing.

"They really are dementors," I said, "Those Kronos lovers..."

I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor, poor Percy...:{( REVIEW IN MEMORY OF PERCY'S CAR!**

**Percy: My car...*sobs*  
Me: *puts arm around Percy comfortingly* It's okay, it's okay...**


	17. Ch16 Vladimir Tod and Hermes Cheer Us Up

**Hello! I just finished rereading the first Vladimir Tod book, so don't be surprised if you see any of it in here...**

**Hades: ...no. No talking about romance between my son and anyone. Got it?  
Me: Uh...okay...  
Vlad: *pops in* uh...hi.  
Me: OH MY FLIPPIN' POSEIDON'S TRIDENT, IT'S VLADIMIR TOD! THE TWIN OF NICO DI ANGELO!  
Hades: ...he looks nothing like my son. He's too pale. And scrawny.  
Vlad:...  
Me: Nico's pretty scrawny. Anywho, can you say the disclaimer, Vlad?  
Vlad: Only if Hades lets me see my parents.  
Hades: Fine. Last Name?  
Vlad: ...Tod...  
Hades: Hmmm *flips through HUGE notebook* Vampires...Tod...Andrew Tod, Bill Tod, Carter Tod...Sandy Tod...nope, no Tomas Tod the Vampire here.  
Vlad: ...SERIOUSLY?  
Me: JUST SAY THE DANG DISCLAIMER!  
Vlad: Okay okay, refer to previous chapters to see what she doesn't own. Happy?  
Me: Close enough.  
DA END!**

Thankfully, I woke up with no creepy dreams and no worries. Hakuna Matata, as some would say. It was so early, 2 in the morning at least.

Naturally, with my ADHD, I got out of bed humming the song. I even starting singing under my breath, "It means no worries, for the restof your days..."

Annabeth shot up, but barely awake, "Spiders, spiders, they want me to tap dance, I don't wanna tap dance..."

"You tell those spiders, Annabeth!" I giggled. Ah, the joys of Harry Potter.

"I'll tell 'em...I'll tell 'em..." and she fell asleep once again.

Grinning, I went in the bathroom and got ready. When I came out, I read the clock; 3:02. Either I spent an hour getting ready (unlikely) or I have a very bad sense in time (it's happened before).

"What am I going to do for another, what? Five hours?" I asked myself. Hmmm...

"Well, I guess I should read," I told myself, "Great now I'm talking to myself, and now I'm talking to myself about talking to myself. I need a hobby..."

I shrugged and searched in my backpack. I don't understand why I felt so awake. Hm...must be the ADHD...

I pulled out the first book I saw. On the cover, a pale, scrawny boy in a hoodie, and a black shirt.

"Why's Nico on the book?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes. I saw the red vampire smiley. Oh...nevermind.

"Eighth Grade Bites..." I said, why'd I bring the entire Vladimir Tod series with me? I don't know.

I sat down on my bed and got to rereading.

"Chapter one, 'Where's the Boy?'" Yes, I sometimes read aloud to myself, "A tree branch slapped John Craig across the face, scraping his skin..."

* * *

I finished Eighth Grade Bites a while ago and was some way through Ninth Grade Slays. What? The books are kinda small, and they were in Greek. Of course I'd read them fast.

"Vlad's heart skipped a beat, then knocked hard on his insides, as if trying to wake him from whatever bout of insanity had taken him in its grasp..." I rolled my eyes. He's just calling Meredith. Besides, Meredith is an Aphrodite girl times three. Ugh.

"Y'know-" someone said.

I jumped, "Don't suck my blood D'Ablo!" I yelped. Hey, these books do that to me, being a demigod knowing monsters do infact exist.

"Woah, chill out," Nico said, getting up, "It's eight o'clock now, and I've been listening to you ever since you started reading."

I blushed, "You mean you've been hearing me talking to myself?"

"Every word," he said, "even the part where you mistook the dude on the cover for me."

"Stalker," I said.

He put his hands up in defense, but smiled, "Meredith is wierd, he's stumbling over the wrong girl."

I smirked, "I know, tell me about it."

Nico grinned.

"Wait a minute," I said, "So I've been reading outloud this whole time?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Uh..." I said.

"Um..." Nico replied, "Just keep reading, these books seem pretty cool."

I grinned, yet another fan of VT, thanks to me, "Riiiiing...Vlad's heart settled some. Maybe she wasn't home Maybe he'd have to try back later. Maybe-"

"Ooh!" I heard. Emma shot up, "Vladimir Tod!"

I smirked, "You cut me off where Vlad's hopes were cut off."

"I know right?" Emma giggled. I still don't understand how's she's goth...I just got an idea.

"Hey, can you play Meredith?" I asked her.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Ye-" I began

"Oh good you're all up," Annabeth said, getting out of bed.

"Did you tell the spiders?" I asked her.

She blushed, "How'd you know about that?"

"A Harry Potter moment happened a few hours ago..." I hinted.

She realized what I meant and blushed redder.

"Ron's dream of spiders wanting him to tap dance?" Emma asked. Yes, she loves Harry Potter too, but she's on Voldemort's side. The wierdo.

"Yep," I answered.

"Percy's not awake yet," Annabeth said. I wonder if it was because of her ADHD or her embarrassment that she realized that.

"Nope," Emma and Nico said simultaneously.

"Like brother like sister," I smirked.

"Well," Nico said, "I'm going to go get ready." He got out of bed in his Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas (earning a few snickers...from me) and entered the bathroom.

Annabeth went over to Percy's bed, "Percy?"

"Is my car fixed?" he mumbled.

Annabeth gave him a sad smile, "No, but you have to get up, so we can go on with the quest."

"Okay," he said sadly. He seems like a little child who was caught stealing cookies from the jar. Poor little Percy.

Nico came out of the bathroom with a black shirt, black skinny, and a hoodie. Did he do that on purpose?

"All you need is the red vampire smiley and you're good to go," I said, smiling.

He smirked, showing fangs. Uhhhh...

"Where the Hades did you get those?" I asked in awe.

"And are those plastic?" Emma added.

He laughed, pulling them out, "I found them sometime ago at Westover a few years ago, keep them with me for memories..." he trailed off.

"Well," Emma said, "I'm going to get ready," and she went to the bathroom.

* * *

We were outside and ready to roll.

"Okay, let's get a move on!" I yelled, trying to sound inspirational.

"Not yet," Someone said behind me. Please tell me it's not a dementor.

"Don't suck my soul out of my face!" I yelled again, turning around and shielding my face.

_What's a dementor? And did you bring me a rat?_

No. Way.

"Hermes!" I squealed. I'm so glad we won't have to be walking to our destination.

"Hello," said the god, "I heard about Percy's car, a pity."

"Tell me about it," Percy sighed.

"If it was Apollo, he would've thrown himself into Tartarus by now," Hermes said, "But not to worry."

Percy looked up in hope, "You have my car?"

"No," Hermes said simply, "But I do now!"

Percy's car appeared into full view, out of nowhere. It looked brand new, with everything still in it.

"Aqua!' Percy screamed in delight, running up to the car.

"Aqua?" We all yelled.

"Honestly, Percy," I said, "You named your Red Maserati, Aqua."

"I would've named it Sara, or Bessie..." Nico said.

"Wow, Nico," I muttered. Boys are so wierd.

"I guess you could name it Aqua," Emma said, "It's the blood of a seal being attacked by a great white shark!"

...

"On that happy note," Annabeth said, "Let's go to Washington!"

"Thank you so much, Hermes!" Percy said, while hugging his car...if you can hug a car...

He nodded.

_Bye dears!_

_See ya! And next time, you better have a rat for me!_

Ah, the joys of George and Martha.

"My jacket's even in here!"

Oh, poor, stupid, Nico.

* * *

**Yay! :{D Percy is a happy camper now. :{D**

**Vlad: And I found out my parents might actually be alive!  
M&M: And I got Nico interested in Vladimir Tod!  
Me: Let's all shout in joy!  
All: YAY!**

**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF NICO'S PLASTIC FANGS!**


	18. Ch17 Nico's Stupid Pride!

**Hello! From now on, I'll be updating every other day! :{D I'd just like to say the main idea of this entire chapter (except for the dream) belongs to GothicAngelsAndBlackRoses yep...uh disclaimer!**

**Me: Hello, I am know telling disclaimers from this new room because the penguins destroyed my last one. This room's entirely blue! :{D  
Nico: Uh...hi.  
Me: Would you be willing to say the disclaimer?  
Nico: no...  
Me: Wow, you're just like your dad. SAY THE DANG DISCLAIMER!  
Nico: Okay okay! Look at previous chapters and all that.  
Me: Close enough.  
*Dre Parker the kung fu guy, enters the room, breaking the wall*  
Me: Aw, c'mon! I just got this room!  
_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Percy was in an extremely joyful mood that his car was back, he even turned on the radio and began singing. You can probably imagine how that must have been. Ugh.

To drown out Percy's so called singing and everyone else's moans and cries of terror, I put in my earphones and listened to some music and set my iTouch to shuffle. "She's a Rebel" by Green Day began playing.

I grabbed my sunglasses out of my backpack and put them on to look cool. What? It was pretty sunny anyways...

Nico tapped me on the shoulder and said something.

"Mumble mumble to you too, Nico," I replied. I couldn't hear anything he said.

He rolled is eyes and took one of the ear buds out of my ear, "I said, Percy's screams called singing is killing me, can I listen to your iTouch?"

I felt bad for the poor guy, I mean, hey, it was Percy's singing he had to endure, so I gave him one of the earbuds, "here."

"Thanks," he said, relieved.

As soon as he put the earphone in, he grinned, "This is definitely a song about you."

"I'm a saint?" I smirked.

He sighed, "Shut up, I meant you're a rebel."

"That's not a no," I grinned.

He began to sing along. Normally, I would have screamed in terror, but he actually wasn't that bad, compared to the other singing going on in the car.

"Y'know what?" I said, "You're not as bad as the other one," I said, glaring at Percy. He has serious problems.

"Thanks," he said, after laughing like crazy of course.

It went like that for some time, and we decided to stop at a foresty place.

"I wanna stop here," Percy said, "I'm really tired of driving right now, and for Grover's-"

"And Cassie's" I added.

"-sake," Percy said, continuing his sentence.

I missed those two satyrs, they were sent to get more demigods. I wonder what they're doing now...

"We should set up camp again," I said obviously.

"No, really?" Emma asked with fake surprise.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I love immaturity. Most of the time.

After we set up five small tents in a circle, one for each of us, Percy yawned and stretched.

"Welp," he said, "I'm going to take a nap."

"It's two in the afternoon," I informed him.

"So?" Percy said, "In the words of Nico, 'With great power, comes the great need to take a nap. Wake me up later.'"

We turned to Nico, who blushed, but grinned with triumph.

"Who wants to take watch?" Annabeth said, "Because I'm going to take a nap too."

Shocker.

"I will," I said, knowing no one else would.

"I will too!" Nico added. Okay?

Annabeth looked at us suspiciously, for some reason, but ducked into the tent next to Percy's.

I sat on a log that just happened to be there. I was already bored.

"You should go to sleep too, Nico," I told him.

"Why?" he asked, "So you can plot world domination?"

"What the Hades?" I asked, bewildered at Nico's sudden randomness.

"Sorry," he said, "ADHD, and I'm not leaving this spot." He sat next to me.

"Then fall asleep on that spot," I like to work alone. Yes, even for keeping watch.

"No," he got up and began pacing in a circle inside the circumfrence of the tents

"You left the spot," I told him.

"Shut up," he answered oh so kindly.

So it was like that for two hours. Nico pacing for no reason and me sitting on the log.

"Wanna play slide?" I asked boredly.

"What?" Nico asked, confused.

"You don't know what slide is?" I asked, amazed.

"When you're stuck in a hotel for 70 something years, you miss out on alot," Nico told me.

"I see," I replied.

I looked at Nico. He looked so tired and sleepy. Why's everyone so tired all of a sudden?

"You should rest, Nico," I told him. He nodded and fell into his tent with a "thump."

"Ow!" I heard him say tiredly.

I shrugged. He's fine.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember having a dream. It told me alot about our stupidity.

_I was in a dungeon, and everything was black. It was very humid, like I was underground. I knew it wasn't the Underworld, because it's so cold there. Here, it was actually warm._

_"Merissa!" I heard a very familiar voice._

_"Cassie?" I yelled in surprise, turning around._

_"OhmygodsImsogladyourehere!" she babbled. She talks really fast when she's afraid or excited. Right now, she's probably afraid, but that's just a guess._

_She was locked up in a cell with only a little window to see her through, like in those prisons._

_"Speak slower!" I warned her, "What happened?"_

_"Youregoignthewrongway!" I've learned to somewhat makeout Cassie's speed-talk._

_But this time, she talked too fast. I could only make out a few words, "Weweregettingdemigods...capturedbymo...lockedup...Tennesee...Par...ChironandGroversheretoo...Helpus!"_

_"Cassie! Speak slower for Zeus's sake!" I yelled at her. Seriously, I could not understand anything, "Let's set this straight, you were locked up somewhere in Tennesse and we're not supposed to Washington and Grover was captured with you and Chiron's there?"_

_"Yes, yes!" She said, "ButwereinNa-"_

_Someone was coming this way, "Whossssssse there?" I heard a snake-like yell._

_"Youhavetogonowcomesaveus!" she whispered quickly._

_"Wait!" I said, "Where in Tenessee are you?" But it was too late. Her and the dungeon were gone._

I woke with a start, "Guys guys!" I yelled, "Get out here! This is an emergency!

No one came out.

I sighed with annoyance and ran into Annabeth's tent, "Annabeth! Get up!"

Nothing.

"Hey look!" I said, "A spider!'

She screamed in terror, "Where where?"

"Sorry," I said, "That was to get you up, but I have very important news! Go wake up Percy!"

She nodded, exiting the tent.

Next I woke up Emma.

"Emma!" I yelled, entering her tent.

Nothing.

"Look!" I yelled, "It's Justin Beiber!'

Nothing. Seriously?

Then I remembered how Vera and I woke her up to get her butt out of bed and to class during school.

"Hey lazy butt!" I yelled, slapping her in the face as hard as I could.

"Who? What? Where?" she screamed jumping up. That's better.

"Get outside!" I commanded her, "I have important news! Wait until I wake up Nico!"

She sleepily got outside. I ran to Nico's tent.

"Nico! Nico!" I yelled, "Get up!"

"Mmmmff," he muttered, "five more minutes, Bianca..."

Now that, was cutting deep.

I felt really bad for the poor little guy, sometimes I forget about his loss...

I knelt down and awkwardly patted his head, "Nico, you have to get up, it's important," I said softly.

"Okay..." he said sleepily awakening.

I got up, "The zombie awakens," I smiled, "C'mon!"

I pulled him out of the tent with his arm. He didn't even realize I wasn't Bianca. Poor little dude...

"Guys," I said, "I had a dream," I said.

Nico, still half asleep, said, "Do you really think this is the time for us to discuss racial problems?"

"Not that, smart one!" I said, "I really had a dream!"

"Oh," he said.

"Okay," I said, beginning my tale. I told them about the dungeon, and how Cassie said that her, Chiron, and Grover were in Tenesse, in a place starting with Na.

"I mean seriously!" I said, "Na? What kind of a place is Na? Na is the chemical symbol for sodium! Sodium's in salt! Are we supposed to find her in a salt mine?"

"If you're done with you're scientifical rant, let me clarify," Annabeth said, "Cassie, Grover, and Chiron are locked up underground in a city starting with Na in Tenesse?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Okay, we should-" Annabeth began.

We heard a loud roar behind us. I hate monsters.

"Giant _pig?_" Emma yelled in fear and confusion.

A huge-at least thirty feet tall-wild boar with tusks the size of canoes was bounding toward us faster than you'd think that big blob of blubber could travel. That's encouraging.

"Erymanthian Boar!" Annabeth yelled, "I haven't seen this thing since the war!"

"What did we do to nature?" Percy cried.

"I have no idea why he said that," I commented, "but RUN!"

Yeah, my plan didn't work so well. The giant thing apparently likes Italian, because he was running straight for Nico.

Ouch.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nico yelled. Mr. Piggy shoved Nico with it's gigantic nose and he slammed into a tree.

Double ouch.

Nico staggered, and the boar slashed Nico with his tusk. He yelped, and fell.

I stopped running, "Run you Bonehead!"

Nothing.

That, made me mad.

RAAAAAAAWWWWRR!" I screamed, running at the boar sword raised.

Emma joined me, her brother's in danger, of course she'd help me.

"Don't you touch my brother, you fat pig!" Very original, Emma.

We both ran to the pig and started stabbing it like crazy. The first time I stabbed it, I used it to hoist myself up. I did that repeatedly, using the previous stab wound as a foot hold, and eventually, I reached the top.

"Get away from Bonehead, you bonehead!" I yelled, stabbing him in the eye. Life is just awesome.

It roared, and ran away, shaking me and Emma off, running off into the distance.

Percy and Annabeth ran back to us, "You handled that rather well," Annabeth said.

"I can't believe that _thing_, is nature's blessing." Percy added.

We just realized something, "Nico!"

Emma and I ran to him. By now, Nico was standing up, calmly zipping up his jacket.

"You're okay!" Emma said, hugging him. He winced but hugged he back.

Something wasn't right.

Emma let go of him, and I asked Nico something.

"Nico?" I asked, "Didn't the Boar slash you with it's tusk?"

"Yeah," he said.

"So where's the big booboo?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

"What, no "thanks for saving my life, M&M and Emma'?" I asked.

"Eh," Nico said.

I grinned, "Did we hurt your manly pride?"

He scowled. Why do I even try?

"Ugh, whatever," I said.

We all walked to the car. Nico looked like every step would kill him.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, like it was no big deal.

We all got into the car. Nico was sitting next to me, and he cringed while getting into the car.

Wait a second.

_Why the Hades is blood all over his jacket?_

"Nico?" I said quietly, my voice getting higher, "Why is their blood on your jacket?"

He cursed himself.

"Take your jacket off. NOW." My voice got higher with evey word.

"No," he said.

"I said," turning pale, "Take. It. OFF!"

"Fine," he said, "But I'm not taking my shirt off so you can drool."

I glared at him, but he took off his jacket. His Black T-shirt was ripped in half from his right shoulder to his left hip and it was soaked with blood. And the huge slash mark? Let's just say I could have lived a happy life without seeing Nico's cut up flesh.

There's the big booboo.

* * *

**NICO YOU MORON!**

**Nico: I have pride! What else could I do?  
Me: You should've swallowed your stupid pride and told them you ritard!**

**Review for the sake of Nico so he won't die from his stupidity!**


	19. Ch18 Nico Makes a Perverted Comment

**Hi! :{D Ummmm...yeah...O_o...I wan going to update tommorow, but I got a brilliantly awkward idea and you will see what it is when you read it!**

**Dre: Hey!  
Me: Why did you break down my wall?  
Dre: I dunno. *Speaks Chinese*  
Me: Uh...me no comprende Chinese-o.  
Dre: ...wow. I said,"DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own PJO or "The Karate Kid" but she does own the plot, M&M, and Cassie!  
Me: Thanks for saying the disclaimer without me asking you to! Now take off your jacket.  
Dre:...okay *takes off his jacket*  
Me: Hang it up.  
*he does*  
Me: Take it off.  
Dre: This seems famili-  
Me: Take it off!  
*Dre does*  
Me: Put your jacket on.  
*continues this cycle for a while*  
DA END!**

"You _idiot!_" I yelled at Nico, "Why in Echidna's underwear did you not tell us?"

Nico stared at me from my remark.

"It could've gotten infected and you could die!" I yelled, "You moron!"

"What's wron-oh gods," Annabeth said, turning around.

"Percy?" I squeaked. My voice was like a chipmunk from freaking out, "Stop the car!"

"Why do I ha-holy Hades on steroids!" Percy turned around to see Nico's big booboo. Nico was cursing himself while Emma just sat there, white as chalk.

Percy stopped the car. We were still in the forest, so no people would cause any problems.

"Set up a tent," I told Percy.

"Why do I ha-" Percy began.

"Set up the friken' tent!" I yelled. When I freak out, I get all commando, and go into 'do what I say or die' mode.

"Okay okay," he said. He got out of the car and set it up.

"Get in the tent Nico," I said, pulling out a first-aid kit from my backpack. It's good to come prepared.

"Seriously I'm fi-"

"GET IN THE TENT!"

Grumbling, he opened the door and got into the tent.

"Emma," I said, "come help me." She came with me as I went into the tent.

Nico was lying on the floor like a loser. He was a loser for not telling us that he got ripped up like a piece of ham.

"Nico, do as I say or you will die," I said, "not just from that," I pointed to the slash mark.

I stuck a log under Nico's head so it would be easier to wrap him in the gauze, "Take off your shirt," I probably blushed, but I didn't really care.

"I told yo-"

"Take. Off. The_. Shirt_!" As you can see, I was seriously freaking out.

He started blushing, but he did. This is awkward...

I opened the red first-aid kit from the camp store. It had ambrosia, nectar, that alchohol stuff that's supposed to keep wounds from getting infected, gauze (the stuff mummies are wrapped in), and a water bottle.

Emma took out the nectar. It was a big bottle, so it was kinda heavy.

"Emma I don't think that's a good ide-" I began, "too late..."

She tried opening it and pouring it on his wound, but she dropped it on him.

"Ow! Pain! Sorrow! Saddness!" he yelped...I don't know why he said that, so don't ask.

"Emma," I said, "You just made it worse, leave."

"But-"

"_Leave!_"

Yes, I was just that freaked out.

"Someone's grumpy," Nico smirked.

"How is it that you're so annoying even when you're in pain?" I asked, very annoyed.

"I have skills like that," he grinned.

"Skills and pride like that could get you _killed you moron!_" I was very annoyed at this point.

"You wouldn't make a very good nurse if you yelled at your patients like that," Nico pointed out.

I sighed through my nose. Don't kill him yet, let it go, count to ten...

I poured the nectar on Nico's wound, and it shrunk a little, so I could mummify him easily. That's what I call wrapping him in gauze anyway.

"Sorry," Nico said, "Thanks though, for saving me and all that jazz..."

"'All that jazz' is my phrase," I smiled, "but your welcome."

I took out all the mummy wrap stuff and began wrapping up Nico.

Silence...

"Bet you can't wrap me up without your hands," Nico said.

"How would I then?" I asked.

He grinned, "Teeth."

I pulled the gauze very tight.

"Ow!" he said.

"That's what you get, pervert," I smirked.

"Yep, you are M&M, for sure," he replied, "You seemed more afraid than I thought you would've been, when you saw the slash mark."

"Well," I blushed, "You did give me-I mean, _us_ quite a fright."

"_'quite a fright?'_" Nico asked, "British much?"

"No, really?" I asked, with sarcasm.

Awkward silence. Again.

"You said 'me,'" Nico pointed out.

"What?" I didn't get it.

"You were about to say, 'You did give _me_ quite a fright.'"

My face became really warm. Bonehead chose _now_ to be observant?

"Your point?" I asked, like saying I actually cared about him was no big deal.

"Uh..." Nico said, "Wouldn't that mean you...care alot about me?"

"If I didn't care," I said sarcastically, "You think I'd be doing this right now?"

Sarcasm. The best way to get out of awkwardness between you and your best guy friend.

"I guess not," he said.

"Exactly."

"Uh...Okay then..."

I finished, "I'm gonna go get you a shirt."

I went outside, to see Emma asleep in the car, and Percy and Annabeth were outside, making out.

"Get a room you idiots!" I yelped in surprise.

"Wha? Oh, it's you," Percy said, annoyed, as if I was interrupting something important. Loser.

"I need the keys," I said.

"Fine," he pulled them out of his pocket, and threw them to me.

While searching in the trunk, Percy checked his watch, "What have you and Nico been doing in there for so long?"

I threw the keys at his Achilles heel. I thankfully hit.

Annabeth giggled.

"Ow!" Percy yelped, "That hurt!"

"Good," I said, "That was the point."

I found a shirt for Nico, and closed the trunk.

"Wait," Percy said, "You and Nico have been in a tent for nearly an hour, and he was _shirtless all this time?_"

I rolled my eyes, "Your dead, Percy."

Annabeth, who was still giggling, busrt out laughing. Yeah, you laugh while your boyfriend still lives. You laugh.

I gave Nico his shirt, and he put it on, "so will I live?" he smirked.

"Maybe," I smiled. I love sarcasm, "but the chances are slim."

As I turned around to leave the tent, Nico smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, "I thought of something that would make you slap me, and possibly kill me."

I narrowed my eyes, "what?"

He turned a shade of pink, but whispered it into my ear.

That little pervert.

It probably looked like a tomato was on my shoulders instead of a head, but I said nothing. I did slap him in the face, though.

Immitating Jack Sparrow, Nico said, "I probably deserved that..."

* * *

I finished helping Nico a few hours ago and now we were driving to Tenessee.

I was still red.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked.

I sighed, but whispered what Nico said, to her, "Okay, so Nico asked me if he'd live, and I said maybe, but the chances are slim, and he said...something..."

"What? What'd he say?" Emma asked.

I sighed but whispered that to her too. She looked at me for a second, as if I had to verify it was true so I nodded. She burst out laughing.

"What's up with her?" Nico asked.

"I kinda told her...what happened..." I answered.

"You did WHAT NOW?" he asked, surprised I told her.

"I didn't know you had it in you little bro!" Emma laughed. I probably shouldn't have told her.

"What did he do?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"When they were in the tent, Nico-"

"Silence!" Nico and I said. I added something, "I_ kill you_!" I watch the Jeff Dunham show too much.

Annabeth said something very wierd that time, "You made her cut off at a point that made it sound more wrong than it probably was."

"Silence!" I said, "I _kill you too_!"

Percy cringed. His older-brother-senses probably kicking in. Oh gods, I don't want to know what he thought happened back there.

"Anyways," Nico said. Even now, I smirked.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said, "I know where we have to go!" Thank you Annabeth, because you stopped the awkwardness, and you figured the dream out.

"The Parthenon in Nashville!" She said, "Don't you get it?"

We all answered her question the best way we could; with blank stares.

She sighed at our stupidity, "The Parthenon is in Greece too, meaning it's a place that both Greece and America share! And Nashville, as far as I know, is the only city in Tenessee that starts with Na."

"Oooohhhhh..." I replied, "I get it!"

This must have been too much for Nico's head to process, because of this:

"I don't feel so good..." he said, and he fell on my shoulder, unconsious...okay?

I poked him like he was a dead thing, nothing.

I almost got into freak mode, "Is he okay?"

"Probably the blood loss," Annabeth said, "he'll be fine if he eats something sugary."

I pulled out a candy bar from my bag. I sighed, "I can't believe I'm gonna waste a chocolate bar on this idiot..." I opened it, broke off some, squished it in my hand, (he probably won't be able to chew it, being unconsious) and stuffed it in his mouth.

He swallowed it, and he fell into my lap. This was wierd before, now it's just creepy.

"He'll be fine now," Annabeth said, refraining from giggling. I hate you.

"This has to be the most awkward day of my life," I muttered, putting my hands under me as to not make more awkward situations.

If he dares to drool on me...

He's gonna get it.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Again, this chapter's main idea belongs to GothicAngelsAndBlackRoses, I just elaborated and changed it a bit. Yay!**

**M&M: This was super wierd, but Nico's perverted comment was the awkwardest.  
Reader: WHAT DID HE SAY?  
Me: Only my sister and I shall know!  
M&M: OH! I GOT AN IDEA!  
Me: What?  
M&M: You should make everyone guess what it is, and you can give them one of Nico's diary entries as a prize if one of them gets it right!  
Nico: What?  
Me: Good idea! *pulls out Nico diary* Hmmm...It will have M&N fluff!  
M&M: Wait, M&N fluff?  
Me: So tell me what you think Nico's comment was! I'll give you a hint: It has to do with what M&M said before he said the comment! And it would be a pick up line used by a perverted guy!  
Nico: *turns pink*  
Me: So get to reviewin'! BTW the brilliantly awkward idea was the comment Nico said.  
Nico: *turns red***


	20. Ch19 Percy and I Don't Have Real Moments

**WE HAVE A WINNER! THISISMIMI WON! She was the closest to the answer...so close it didn't even matter! Her answer was just worded differently! Yay! But don't worry, you all will see the diary entry as a chapter! :{D**

**Me: Hello! I got Leo from_ The Lost Hero_ *smiles knowingly* to fix the wall that Dre destroyed!  
Leo: Well, glad to help. *Points to bracelet* is that silver?  
Me: *hides it* nooooo...  
Leo:...  
Me: GUYS! YOU HAVE TO READ THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE LOST HERO! IT'S ON THE BARNES & NOBLE SITE! According to my mathimatical calculations (and theories), the book takes place almost a year after the Second Titan War!AND PERCY'S THE-  
Leo: NO! DON'T RUIN IT for them!  
Me: Only if you say the disclaimer.  
Leo: *sigh* fine. DaughterofPoseidon doesn't own anything. There.  
Me: look at previous chapters to see what Leo left out.  
Leo: PIPER AND JASON, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-  
Me: DON'T RUIN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS FOR THEM!  
Random Nico lover (RNL): I wonder what Nico would be like in the last book of the _Heros of Olympus _series.  
Me: According to my mathimatical calculations, he'd be 17.  
RNL: *Sigh with longing*  
Me:...OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

I was so bored. Nico was still unconsious in my lap(I hate him so much), Emma fell asleep on Nico's dead body (well, not dead, but yeah), and Annabeth was asleep too, a book still in her hand.

"I'm so bored..." I muttered.

"M&M," Percy said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What did Nico say, or, possibly, _do _in the tent back there?" Percy asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, "He didn't _do _anything. He was cut up like a piece of chum given to sharks. You think he even could do anything?"

"Well then," Percy said, "What did he say?"

"Honestly, Percy," I said, "Was your mom asking everything that happened you and Annabeth?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me you and Nico are gonna end up like me and Annabeth?"

I blushed, realizing his point, "Wait, that's not what I meant, bad example!" I stammered.

"It better be," Percy said.

"What is up with you?" I asked, getting defensive, "_You_ were the one teasing me like that, like, 'your prince awaits, _princess!_' last year! What's gotten into you now?"

Percy sighed, "Back then I was just teasing you, to annoy you, I didn't think it would actually happen!"

"But it _won't!_" I replied, "Paranoid much?"

"Well," Percy said, "You two act just like me and Annabeth! And Hiccup and Astrid!"

"Very random comparison," I pointed out, "but you and Annabeth aren't me and Nico. Remember?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" Percy said.

Silence.

"I love you for that, Percy, but," I began, "this is starting to sound alot like _The Secret Life of an American Teenager!_ I'm not even American! Having kids before marrige is America's thing! Not Britain!"

Percy stared at me through the mirror, "WHAT? You just insulted America! I'll have you know that America defeated Britain and became independent!"

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about here!"

"You're so random!"

"We're all random, we have ADHD!"

Percy sighed, "Like I said," Percy said, "I just don't want you getting hurt. Until you came here, I never knew being an older brother is much better than being a hero."

Silence again.

"Why is it better?" I asked quietly.

Percy smirked, "Because I get to boss you around."

"Okay, this was very meaningful," I rolled my eyes, "until you said that."

We both started laughing. Good times, good times...

"But you never told me what he said," Percy said, getting serious again.

"Seriously, Percy?" I asked, "After all this you want to be dumb? I was kinda hoping you forgot too..." I muttered the last part, but he still heard that.

"See," Percy muttered, "This is why I get suspicious."

I rolled my eyes, for the umpteenth time that day, "Whatever."

"Tell me already!" Percy said, "It's probably not even that bad!"

"Exactly!" I replied, "So why do you wanna know?"

"Because of curiosity!" Percy said, "It's killing me!"

I sighed, "fine." I told him.

"He said _what?_" Percy screeched.

"Woah, banshee calm down!" I yelped, "You'll wake everyone up!"

Percy pulled over and ripped off his seat belt, "LET ME AT 'EM!"

"What is wrong with you Percy?" I yelped, "Stop! I slapped him anyways! He just said that to annoy me!" Well, it was almost true...

"Well," Percy said, "Atleast it's better than what I thought...I thought I was gonna be an uncle..."

"Percy!" does he _want_ to die? "If anyone's gonna have a child it's you and Annabeth!"

Percy turned beet red, "What?"

"Or Emma!" I added, "She thinks every passerby that's a dude is hot! Gods! She even thought Nico was hot until they found out they were siblings! They were about to kiss when she was claimed for the gods' sake!"

"Wow..." Percy said, "Okay so maybe I over exaggerated a little-"

"A little?"

"Okay, alot..." Percy said, "but what if there's a chance you let your guard down?"

"Do you not know me at all?" I said, glaring at him, "Seriously! This is like health class Vlad had to live with! All we need is the two posters naked people!"

"What?"

"Sorry," I blushed, "Vladimir Tod gets to me."

"Oh."

"Percy, shut up and drive," I said, "We're not even moving."

Grumbling, he put his seatbelt on and started the car.

"I thought I was gonna enjoy having an over-protective brother," I said, "you beating very guy that looked at me, but why are you gonna kill Nico? Seriously!"

"Only if you answer this question," Percy began, "Do you like him?"

I tried avoiding what he really meant, "Of course I do, he's one of my best friends. Duh."

"You know that's not what I meant," Percy said.

I guess you can't avoid it, "Honestly, Percy," I answered, "I don't know." My face felt all warm. I hate this so much.

"So you're saying I should worry," Percy said, "but not as much."

"That's..." I began, "a start, I guess..."

"So we agree."

"Yep."

"Okay then."

"Do boys have the exact same anwer for everything?" I mumbled, "because Nico says that for alot too."

"I say what alot?" Nico mumbled looking up at me.

"Oh look, you're awake," I said, "So please get off me."

Nico realized he was sleeping on my lap, and turned red, "Why on Earth didn't you push me off?"

"That's not a very nice thing to do to someone who's suffering form blood loss and an injury due to his stupidity and pride."

"So?" Nico said, "You're known to do things that aren't very nice."

"Do I have to push you off or are you going to get up?" I warned him.

He grinned, "Does it annoy you?"

"Very much."

"So I'll stay this way," he said.

I saw in the mirror that Percy was glaring, trying not to kill Nico. Poor Percy.

I pushed Nico off and he fell on the floor, and Percy smiled. Thank the gods.

"Ow! What ever happened to not hurting injured people?" Nico asked, rubbing his head.

"Because when said injured people take advantage of kindness, kindness takes revenge." I smiled evilly, rubbing my hands together.

Percy started grinning like an idiot. Score one for big bro, and zip for...the other one.

"Fine," Nico scowled, getting up to his seat.

* * *

We drove through the night. Percy was well rested, from the nap when I had the dream about Cassie and Nashville.

I fell asleep though. I wish I hadn't.

_"Who did you tell?" the raspy voice yelled._

_I was in the same dungeon, but the door to Cassie's cell was open._

_"I didn't tell anyone!" she whimpered._

_I wanted to help her. I wanted to pull out my sword and slash at the monster, but my dreamself wouldn't move._

_"You told ssssssomeone! I sssssaw you talking to sssssomeone!" a Dracanae countered_

_They grabbed her shirt collar and shoved her against the wall. To her credit, she didn't yelp. She did wince though. The monsters will pay for that._

_"Who, Did. You. TELL?"_

_"I...didn't tell...anyone..." Cassie cried, slowly becoming unconsious._

I woke up, tears streaking my face, "They're hurting her! They're hurting Cassie!"

Everyone was awake now, looking at me with worry.

Nico put an arm around me, "It's okay, we'll get there in time, don't worry."

I cried in his shoulder, "They're killing her! All because she told me that we were going the wrong way! It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault," Nico said comfortingly, "We'll save her."

Percy started glaring again, but this time I didn't care.

My best friend was in danger, and we had to go save her.

* * *

**NO! NOT CASSIE! TT^TT Review if you want to save her! Or atleast for Leo!**

**Leo: *picking his nose* what? Oh, review for me!  
Me: *sigh* forget him, REVIEW FOR CASSIE!**


	21. Ch20 The God Who Carries Tampons

**Hey! :{D I have no clue what to put in this chapter, so I'm just gonna wing it! ;{P So...uh...DONUT! Sorry, I had four donuts yesterday, and I'm VERY hyper. hehehehe...**

**Me: Hey folks! Here's Spongebob, to tell you the disclaimer!  
Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! To say the disclaimer!  
Patrick: ...  
Spongebob: DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own anything! She doesn't even own M&M!  
Me: YES I DO! Not the company, but I own the character!  
Patrick: ...FOOD!  
Me: I'm bored, so let's sing!  
All: F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, U IS FOR YOU AND ME, N IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME AT ALL, DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!  
Me: With Poseidon! I don't own the F.U.N. song either BTW...sadly...**

I sighed. This was definitely the worst day of my life. What did I do to deserve this?

My best friend was in huge danger, not to mention Grover and Chiron...

"Normally Nico and I are the emo ones," Emma said, "but it looks like you are now."

I rolled my eyes, "This sucks. What could be worse than this?"

Emma shuddered.

"I'm guessing you thought of something," I guessed.

"Draco and Hermione going out," she answered. I shuddered too.

"It's like Ethan and Annabeth going out!" I said.

Percy winced, and Annabeth cringed.

"Even you hate it, Percy!" I pointed out.

"You guys are so wierd," Nico said, bored.

"Your face is wierd," I countered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Your soul is wierd," Nico replied, "And I should know."

"That," I said, "Was just mean."

"Good."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Why does everyone hate vampires?" I asked, bored.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because their such a pain in the neck!" I answered, "Get it?"

"That was just sad," Nico said.

"Everyone's a critic," I replied.

I sighed and took out my iTouch and played pac-man.

* * *

I was about to beat the last level, but pinky turned a corner and killed pac-man. My last life. This proves that pink is evil.

When we stopped at a red light, a man dressed in black ran up to our car, "help me please! My daughter is very sick! She's in the hospital! Can you please drive me there?"

"Uh, sure," Percy said, he's too trusting.

"Percy!" I whispered, "We don't know this guy! He could be a serial killer!"

"He could be telling the truth," he replied. Fine, don't listen to me.

He got in the back seat with Nico, me, and Emma.

He was sitting next to Nico, "Thank you," he told Percy.

Awkward silence.

"Are you kids hungry?" he asked, "I have duck legs!" He pulled a moldy looking duck leg from inside his coat.

"Uh..." I said, "no thanks, I'm a vegetarian..."

He shrugged, and put it back in his coat. That was wierd.

"You remind me of my aunt!" he pointed out to Annabeth.

"She must be really nice," Percy said awkwardly. Even in a time like this, he chooses to flirt with his girlfriend.

He nodded, "A wise one, she is."

Then he grinned, throwing something in Nico's lap, "tampon?"

We all burst out laughing. Poor, stupid, girl-looking Nico.

"I'm a _boy!_"

"Oh, sorry," the man said, taking the tampon back, "my bad."

"Do you want one?" he asked me.

It was Nico's turn to laugh.

"Uh..." I said, "no thanks..."

"Okay," he said simply.

I feel very bad for his daughter.

"Who wants to listen to Justin Beiber?" he asked, "My daughter loves him!"

Forget what I said about feeling sorry for her.

He pulled out a CD player and began playing "Baby." Kill me now!

Emma was singing along, "thought you'd always be mine!"

"Kill me now," I whispered to Nico.

"I would," he said, "but then I'd have to suffer alone."

I put in my earphones to my iTouch and put on "Because of You," by Kelly Clarkson.

"Can I have an earphone? Please?" Nico begged, "I'll listen to anything to drown out that Guy-Girl-Thing's singing."

I shrugged and gave him one.

He cringed, "Kelly Clarkson? Really?"

"What's wrong with Kelly Clarkson?" I asked, "Better than Justine, for sure."

"True..." he said, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He pointed to the song on my iTouch.

I rolled my eyes, "I picked the song at random, idiot, not because of you."

He sniggered, "That's the name of the song."

"Grow up, you bumbling baffoon," I said.

"I can't take it anymore!" the man said, "you guys are so adorable!"

Nico and I stared at him. He sounds like an Aphrodite child, to put it nicely.

"Uh, okay?" I said awkwardly.

"You still don't know who I am, do you?" he asked.

"Uh," I said, "A serial killer?" Curse you ADHD!

He, thankfully, laughed at that, "No! I'm Eros!"

"Okay," I said, "Who's that?"

Nico elbowed me, "do you want to be turned into a dove?"

He sighed, "Cupid!"

"You mean the baby in the really tight-looking diaper?" Emma asked.

We stared at her.

Eros sighed through his nose, turning into a teenager. I can't even tell you what he looked like. It was like how Percy described Aphrodite to me. Pick your favorite hair color, eye color, anything. He had it. It kinda freaked me out. Him sitting next to Nico, to me, they looked kinda alike actually, same black hair, same dark eyes of death, wierd huh?

"Yes, that's me. I'm the guy in the diaper who shoots people in the butt with love arrows. Happy?"

"You are one hot baby then," Emma said.

I looked at Emma as if she told me she wanted to be a Mexican belly dancer.

He laughed at our fear of becoming Cherubs. I certainly wouldn't want to be a baby in a really tight diaper shooting people in the butt with love arrows like Cupid.

He smirked at me, "I look like Nico to you, don't I?"

"Kinda, actually," I said. I didn't mean to, but I guess he had that effect on people.

Percy glared at the steering wheel.

"Really?" Emma asked, "to me, he looks like Connor."

"I think he looks more like Percy," Annabeth said.

Percy now was grinning like an idiot. Mood swing, much?

Eros kept bugging me, "I have what color hair and what color eyes?"

You'd think he'd know by now, but I think being the god of love and beauty makes you become stupid, to put it nicely.

"Black and black."

"No," Emma said, "are you color blind? It's definitely brown and blue!"

"What? I'm the smart one!" Annabeth said, "he clearly has black hair and sea-green eyes."

"Just like me!" Percy said happily.

"You're not the only one, doofus," I said.

"Oh my," Eros said, "looks like Emma here likes someone in particular too..."

"I do?" she asked, confused.

"A Hermes boy?" he smirked, "Puh-lease!"

"Okay, this is getting wierd..." Nico said.

"Wait a minute," I said, noticing something, and I began muttering to myself "If Emma likes Connor, and that's what she said you looked like, and Annabeth said you look like Percy..."

Suddenly, everything clicked, and I turned red.

He nodded, grinning.

Nico was very quiet right now...

"Woah, woah, woah," I said, "There has _got _to be a mistake!"

Eros shook his head, "There is no mistake. There's never a mistake in this stuff."

"No fair!" I said, "Percy didn't have to talk to Aphrodite with a crowd around him!"

"Are you saying," he asked, "That you and Nico are going to end up like Percy and Annabeth?"

"Wait, no!" I said, "Bad example!"

"Me and my mom have been waiting for a good tragic love story!" Eros said.

"Wait, hold up!" Nico said, "Neither of us said anything about love, and second..."

"What's up with _tragic?_" I said with Nico.

"That's what I said," Percy muttered, very annoyed by now.

"You guys are the next big thing!" he said happily, "After Percabeth!"

"What the Hades?" Percy asked.

"Percy and Annabeth," Eros explained, "Percabeth!"

"It_ is _kinda catchy," I muttered.

"Now that we got Percabeth together, our next mission is M&N!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "That's so lame! Coudn't you atleast come up with something better?"

"Well our other choices were Mico and Nerissa, but those weren't as catchy as Percabeth."

"Our names don't even fit together!" I said, "Why even try getting us together?" I turned even redder, if it was possible...

I really hope when we get home the Aphrodite cabin won't have a banner on their door saying M&N on it. I will die.

Save me, Artemis!

Wait, that's not a bad idea...

"What if I become a Huntress of Artemis? What are you gonna do then?" I asked, challenging him.

Nico turned pale.

Eros scoffed, "Assuming you get the chance to even _see_ Artemis, with me and my mom around."

"You, Eros," I said, "Are one evil, tampon-carrying god."

He nodded, "Good," and he vanished, leaving us in the car.

"M&N?" I muttered, "Seriously?"

* * *

**HA HA HA! LOL! This was so funny to write. Please tell me you get why Eros looked like Nico...**

**Eros: I look like a certain Bryce to a certain Rose...  
Me: You better read that Rose! And review! ;{D Or Eros will take over the world! And do you want a prissy god like Eros to rule the world? Seriously?**


	22. Ch21 Nigahiga and Reverse Psychology

**HEY! I got new glasses! I was going to get colored contacts, but the colors were so fake-looking, and plus they didn't have SEA green. :{( Sooo...Here's nigahiga from youtube to say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Hey guys! I got Ryan Higa, aka nigahiga here! *begins talking really fast* Do you want a bigbouncyinflatablegreenball?  
Ryan: What?  
*Three guys that look just like Ryan walk in*  
Ryan: Oh, this is Hanate, R-Dizzle, and Dead Because I Killed It!  
Me: Hey guys!  
R-Dizzle: Hey, what's up?  
Dead: *Sigh* hey *stabs himself, and dies*  
All: FATALITY!  
Me: Anyways, one of you should say the disclaimer.  
All:...  
Me: SAY THE DICLAIMER! *throws a pillow at Hanate*  
Hanate: Wah-yah! *kicks pillow away*  
R-Dizzle: Yo, dudet, what's yo problem?  
Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
Ryan: Fine! *talks really fast* ,oranythingimportantinlife,yourcallisveryimportanttous,youmaynowkissthebride,theend.  
Me: THANKYOU! *Accidentally slaps Ryan in the face*  
All: PWNED!**

Eros's visit freaked me out. I mean, wouldn't you if the goddess of love and beauty's son came and implied that you like your best guy friend? I swear, this is like some stupid soap opera! Why is soap even in the name of a sappy love story?

What am I thinking?

Anyways (curse you, Nico!) we just arrived in Tennessee and are now speeding towards the Parthenon in Nashville.

Well, we already were, but now we're closer.

I continued with my awesome hobby of doing nothing. Then, I had an idea! Go me!

I pulled out my iTouch and tried to get to youtube, where I'd laugh at the Japanese comedian Ryan Higa, but sadly, because it's an iTouch, I couldn't get any Wi-Fi connections, so no youtube.

WHY?

I sighed, "Anyone have a computer?"

"Why on Earth would we have a computer?" Nico asked.

"I dunno," I said, "I'm bored, and I wanna watch nigahiga's videos."

"Who the Hades is that?" Nico asked.

I gasped in mock horror, and so did everyone else, "You don't know who Ryan Higa is?"

"You know, the guy who makes funny videos about random stuff, and beat Fred on youtube," I explained.

"The guy who told about Beiber Fever," Emma said.

"Y'know," I began my example with a low voice, like nigahiga, "When I was 13, I had a mouth of braces," I said, pointing to my mouth.

Nico stared at me like I was crazy.

"It was a video for haters and lovers of Justine," I explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nico said.

"Annabeth," I asked, "do you have your laptop?"

"No," she said. She actually didn't have it. Wow.

"Okay," Percy said, "instead of talking about a youtube sensation, let's worry about the quest."

I sighed, "okay, but Dead Because I Killed It here will be educated about nigahiga later."

"What did you call me?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"That's Ryan's emo name," I explained, "Dead, Because I Killed It."

"Oh remember," Emma said, "'There's so many colors! What are you trying to tell me?' from 'How to be Emo.'"

"Oh yeah!" I giggled, "That was hilarious!"

"Quest? Remember?" Annabeth said.

"Fine," I said.

"So the prophecy was..." Nico said.

Annabeth told him, "The weak one shall lead the quest at hand, Emma, to find the teacher of this land, Chiron, and to fight a new force that was always there, not sure yet, in a place both Greece and America share, Parthenon, beware of trespass, dungeon, beware of bearing arms, I don't know, Although only one will come back unharmed. That's obviously not Nico."

"Beware of bearing arms?" I asked, "so _no_ weapons?"

"No," Annabeth sighed, "I think it means beware of things carrying weapons."

"Ohhhhh..." I said stupidly.

"And so the dungeon is what were not supposed to trespass?" Percy asked.

"No," Annabeth sighed again. Like brother like sister, "It probably means to not be seen trespassing."

"Ohhhhh..." he said stupidly.

"Well, you got that covered," I said, "You have the invisibility hat. We have nothing."

"Oh, if only we had the invisibility cloak," Emma said sadly.

"And I wish Hades gave me his helm of darkness..." Nico muttered.

"Wait," Annabeth said, "That's it!"

"You wanna steal my dad's helm of darkness?" Nico asked, "Do you want Ceberus-"

"Fluffy," Emma and I said.

"What?"

"In Harry Potter," I explained, "The three headed enormous dog is-"

"I don't care, M&M," Nico said, "You want Ceb-"

"Fluffy!"

"_Fine!_" Nico said, "Do you want _Fluffy _to eat you?"

Emma and I grinned with triumph.

"No not stealing the helm of darkness," Annabeth said, "_Traveling _through the darkness! Shadow travel!"

"What?" Nico and Emma whined.

"There's two of you!" I said, "It won't drain as much energy, would it?"

"Emma is a beginner!" Nico said, "If we rush her training, we'll end up in China! I did that once when trying to get to the Labyrinth when I was eleven, not the best trip getting back."

"Emma," I said, "Why are you so stupid?" I began my plan of reverse psychology.

"Hey!"

"You can't even shadow travel ten feet, I bet," I told her, challenging her.

"I bet I can shadow travel thirty feet!" she countered.

"Emma," Nico said, unintentionally helping me, "I've shadow traveled from New York to Californina."

"Why didn't you do that last year?" I asked, "When we needed you to?"

"Because!" Nico said, "I was out cold for almost a week!"

"Oh," I said, "Well, I bet Emma's be out cold twice as long trying to shadow travel eight feet with us traveling with her."

"You are on!"

"Fine," I said, "At the dungeons in Nashville! You win, I get ten drachmas, you lose, I get ten drachmas."

"Deal!" we shook on it.

"Wait," Nico said, "Don't you get drachmas every ti-"

"Shut up, Nico!" I said, punching his shoulder. It would be a win win for me. If she makes it, I get ten drachmas, if we die, shadow travelling two feet surrounded by monsters, I'll still atleast get ten drachmas so I can get into the Underwold faster.

"Ow," Nico said sarcastically, "I'm in so much pain right now."

"Do want me to kick you where it would hurt for a guy?" I asked.

"Uh," Nico said, "No thanks, I'm good."

"And we're off!" Percy yelled in triumph, for some reason.

We saw a sign that said, "NASHVILLE, 40 MILES"

"Horray!" we all yelled in victory. We're gonna make it!

* * *

**Yay! GO NIGAHIGA!**

**Ryan: Thanks.  
Me: When I was thirteen, I had a mouth of braces-  
Ryan: That's my line!  
Me: Fine. *Begins talking really fast* REVIEW IF YOU WANT A BIGBOUNCYINFLATABLEGREENBALL!**


	23. Ch22 It's a Small Monster Cave After All

**Hi! :{D Don't kill me, I was at the MTAC music convention for four days! If you were there too, great! You could've seen me in a big poofy white dress! *shudders*It was torture. Tell me if you were there in a review! That would be wicked! THEY WERE SELLING A PIANO TOILET SEAT! Only my choir teacher from last year would buy that...HERE'S THE CAST OF THE LION KING1, 1 1\2, AND 2 TO TELL YOU THE DISCLAIMER! If I spelled any of their names wrong I apologize!**

**Me: Hey guys! Who are you?  
Rafiki: The real question is who are you?  
Timon: What's with the monkey?  
Me: I am DaughterofPoseidon32498!  
Simba: That's all?  
Kiara: Yeah, dad's right! You should say more!  
Pumba: Like how you don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Or Vera! Or Emma!  
Kofu: KILL SIMBA!  
Simba: I'm right here.  
Me: NICO'S A LION! *Points to Kofu*  
All: ...  
Timon: On with the story! Ooh! Grub! *sticks a beetle in his mouth***

We drove for a while in silence. What was there to say?

I, out of sheer boredom, started mumbling/singing "It's a Small World."

"No!" Emma yelped, covering her ears, "Anything but that!"

I grinned, and began to sing louder, "It's a small world after all!"

Annabeth joined in, "It's a small world after all!"

"NO!" Emma hid behind the annoyed Nico, "Save me!"

"It's a small, small world!"

"Please shut up," Nico said, "I hate that song."

"Fine," I said.

"Oh look!" Percy said, "We're here!"

I looked out the window to see a large white Greek-style building, exactly like the parthenon in Athens. Everywhere there were little happy children blowing bubbles in bubble blowers bigger than them.

"I want one of those..." I muttered.

"One of what?" Nico asked.

"Those giant bubble blowers..." I said dreamily.

He rolled his eyes.

We parked the car and walked up to the door, looking at the happy kids. It was ironic that all this joy and happiness was happening above a dungeon where my friends and teacher were kept prisoner. Huh.

When we entered the "parthenon," I saw it was filled with tourists and happy people.

I looked up. A statue of my cousin was standing 20 feet tall. It wasn't Nico or Emma, duh, but Athena. In her right hand was this wierd angel-thing and she had her left hand on a shield. A spear was leaning on her shoulder, a snake between it and the shield. It's so wierd to think a god who wants to rip my father to pieces was my cousin. Fun with irony.

At her feet it said her name in Greek. It was so strange to see ancient Greek out in public like that, like no one knows what is says by reading it. Her huge statue made me feel so...small. But that's how gods are supposed to make you feel I guess.

"Woah," I muttered.

"Okay," Percy said, "where will we find an entrance to a dungeon in this place?"

"Look for a trap door or an entrance of some sort in the floor," Annabeth insructed us.

"But if these people see us entering the floor," Emma said, "don't you think they'd be a little curious?"

"Oh my gods!" I said in mock surprise, "You can use your brain!"

She stuck her toungue out at me, and I smiled.

We walked around and around the statue. Nothing.

"Um, guys?" Annabeth asked.

"You found the entrance?" I counter asked hopefully.

"Actually I was gonna ask if I could take pictures..." she said sheepishly, "c'mon it's my mom!"

We sighed, "fine," Emma said. She _was _the leader of the quest.

She pulled out a digital camera from her back pack and ran up to the front to take a picture. We continued scaling the statue of Athena.

After a few seconds, Annabeth came back, "Hey guys look!"

"Yes, it's your mom," Nico said, "we get it." Is he jealous that there was a huge statue of Athena but everyone hates Hades? Probably.

"No, look here!" she pointed to the screen of her camera to her crown, "There's something written on her crown, but I can't make it out."

I looked, "I don't see anything."

"No, here!" she pointed and I saw a faint line of words. "Here, let me zoom in."

She took back her camera and pushed a few buttons, and showed it back to us. It was Greek.

Emma read it slowly, translating it in English, "The force...always used...now strikes back...alone."

Suddenly, all the people froze in place. Like literally stopped moving. A little girl had her toungue stuck out, just about to lick her ice cream. I poked her, and nothing happened.

"Can I have her ice cream?" Nico asked.

"No!" I said, "that's mean, and will cause suspicion!"

Suddenly, the statue of Athena seemed to release her grip on the shield and it toppled sideways. Percy, who was standing there, was frozen to the spot, staring at the giant shield about to fall on him.

"Oh gods," he muttered.

"Move you idiot!" Annabeth screamed, pushing him out of the way. They both safely made it to the other side as the shield hit the ground with a sickening "thud."

The snake came to life and hissed. I flinched and probably squeaked in fear. After what happened at the zoo with large snakes last year (long story), I was scared sick of snakes.

It slithered to the other side of Athena's statue and looked at us, as if waiting for us to respond.

"Look!" Nico said, ducking under the velvet security ropes and to the statue, a few tiles where the snake and shield used to be was sinking into the ground and slid aside. We followed Nico, and circled the hole.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Snake," I said awkwardly to the snake. It bobbed it's head, as if nodding, and turned facing the front. I shuddered. That was wierd.

"So who wants to go in first?" Emma asked.

We all looked at Nico, "You found it, you get the honor of going in first," Percy said.

He sighed, "fine." He looked down the hole, "It's _really _deep, so could you, like lower a rope or-"

"Bye Nico!" I said, and pushed him. He fell screaming down the hole, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

We heard a loud thud and a yelp, "Ow! I hate you, M&M!"

I looked down the hole to see Nico, lying on the ground, face first. He rolled over, facing us, and scowled up at me. I burst out laughing, as did everyone else.

Emma, on the other hand, decided to take revenge for her brother and, while I was leaning near the hole, she pushed _me_ in. Since I have terrible balance, I fell in too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Nico, who was getting up, fell back down, because I landed on top of him.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" he yelled in my face, which was really loud, because I was practically nose to nose with him.

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell!"

"Yeah," he said, blushing, "I noticed."

I immediately got up, and pulled him up, "Guys, mind yourselves! I had this big emo pillow to cushion my fall!"

"I am not an emo pillow!" Nico yelled at me.

"So you're a _goth_ pillow," Annabeth said, landing expertly on her feet next to us.

"No!" Nico said, "just whatever!"

Percy tried to land expertly like Annabeth, but when his feet touched the ground, he lost his balance and fell over, taking Annabeth down with him.

"Seaweed Brain!" she yelled at him, getting up. She was blushing. Ha ha!

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly, also blushing.

"Guys?" Emma asked, still up there, "I'm scared! Could you give me a hand?"

I sighed through my nose, "A: You're, like twenty feet above us! And B: I'm pretty scared of heights, but you still pushed me in!"

She sighed, shut her eyes, and jumped in, screaming like me. She hit the ground face first, like Nico did. Serves her right.

"Owwwwww..." she cried, getting up, "my face hurts now."

"Good," I said, "You deserved it for pushing me, someone who's scared when she's three feet off the ground, down a hole twenty feet deep."

"You're that scared of heights?" Nico asked, smirking.

"I'm scared when I'm on the third choir riser in school!" I said, "_You think I'm not scared?_"

Everyone shook their heads and walked deeper in the cave.

"Hey!" I said, running after them, "Wait up!"

* * *

The cave was dark and humid. You could hear water dripping from the ceiling. It was wierd.

The further we went in, the smaller and skinnier the cave got. Soon we ended up crawling.

"It's a small cave after all..." I sang softly.

Nico groaned.

"It's a small, small cave!"

Suddenly the cave opened up to a big room lit dimly by torches. I could faintly see alot of large bear-things guarding one wooden door. Thankfully, the bears didn't notice us.

"Okay," I whispered, "Now would be the best time to shadow travel, Emma."

We all grabbed hands, "See if you can shadow travel past that door!"

Emma and Nico shut their eyes tight and suddenly we were falling through darkness, lots and lots of darkness, and suddenly fell onto the ground.

"Guys!" someone yelled. We turned around to see Grover, "I'm so glad to see you-look out!"

A huge club came flying at us from behind. I ducked, and instead of hitting me, it hit Annabeth on her leg. We heard a crunch, and she fell to the ground.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled. I think I saw steam flow from his ears. Being children of Poseidon, that actually might be possible...

"Get down!" Nico yelled, pulling me and Emma down to the ground. A volley of arrows flew past our heads. Monsters filed in the room from every which way. They were all drenched in a yellow, sticky substance.

"Why are you all drenched in honey?" Emma yelled, taking out her keychain from her pocket and pushing it's eyes, "It won't make you much sweeter!"

The keychain became her dagger and she got up. I did too, rubbing my bracelet turning it into my beloved sword. Nico just pulled his sword out of it's sheath. No fancy-ness for him.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!" Emma yelled, charging at an empuosa who was in a cheerleader outfit. Go Emma!

Percy was on the side in the shadows trying to help Annabeth, who was out cold.

Emma tried to slash the empuosa, but her dagger just passed through her and nothing happened. All the monsters cackled maniacally, "You fools, nothing can hurt us when we're drenched in nectar!"

Uh-oh...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! What will happen to Annabeth? How will they defeat the monsters? Why am I asking you when I already know?**

**Pumba: Maybe it's because you want to create suspense for the readers!  
Timon: *sighing* sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?  
Me: REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF TIMON AND PUMBA! AND ANNABETH! AND THE FACT A SMALL EARTHQUAKE HAPPENED WHILE I WAS WRITING THE CHAPTER!**


	24. Ch23 The ИECTAЯ ЯOOM

**HI! I'm eating a churro right now! YAY! BE JEALOUS! lol...so...I WON'T UPDATE TOMORROW CUZ I'M GOING TO A SATYR'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! IT'S A BARBEQUE! Fun with irony! It's Cassie's B'day party, so here she is to tell you the disclaimer!**

**Cassie: Hi! PURPLE IS AWESOME!  
Me: Say the disclaimer and I'll give you a purple M&M!  
Cassie: Ooh! Okay! DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own anything except M&M and the plot! Even that she doesn't completely own! Like a bit of this chapter! The main idea goes to _GothicAngelsAndBlackRoses!  
_Me: Thanks!

* * *

**

"No fair!" Emma yelled, running back to me, avoiding the empuosa's claws.

More arrows were shot, and this time I pulled Nico and Emma down.

I yelled like a crazy person and charged at the empuosa and punched her in the face. That, unlike the weapons we had, hurt her bad. Cool.

"Ah!" she yelled, "You!" now she charged at me, who ran like a school girl. Go me!

Percy, who was crazy mad, managed to knock out a few empuosai and dracanaes at once. He punched and kicked, and I think once he bit someone. Freak.

"Nobody hurts my Annabeth! _Nobody!_" he yelled.

While Percy did all the work, we all tried our best to stay hidden in the shadows. Nico and Emma were brilliant. Me, not so much.

"Nice try, princess," a lastrygonian said, turning to me.

Oh. No. He. DIDN'T!

"_No one_ calls me princess, you big tub of guts!" I screamed, punching him in the stomach. It didn't really help much, but it helped my anger, and caught him off guard, letting me, Emma and Nico run through the door behind the lastrygonian.

Percy followed, carrying Annabeth in his arms.

With our luck, we just ran into another lastrygonian, who carried knives. Joyous.

We didn't see him coming though. Double joyous.

We were just running and Nico yelped. I turned to see Mr. Monster pushing a knife in his shoulder, and holding another knife up to his neck. Triple joyous.

"You come with me, or the boy gets it!" he cackled.

Emma and I freaked, "Don't kill him! We'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!" we said, along with other pleas, begging for Nico's life.

The lastrygonian smirked, and turned, "follow me."

Nico muttered something like, "Why am I always the dude in distress?"

* * *

Mr. Monster opened a cell door and threw Nico into the cell and I flinched. Poor Bonehead.

Lastrygonian dude pushed us in too, and said, "don't leave."

"Like we have a choice," I muttered.

The door shut with a _clang!_ and we were left there, all alone.

Out of my bag I pulled out the first-aid kit again. I turned to Annabeth, who was still unconscious, and Percy was still carrying her.

"Percy," I said, "put her down, and let the master do her work."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything, and set her gently on the floor.

"Does anyone have a bar or stick or anything straight?" I asked.

Nico sighed, "I think I can make one, from metal."

"You can do that?" I asked.

"My father owns all the precious metals down in the Underworld, duh," he said like I should know this. I probably should, but eh.

"But you're bleeding terribly," I pointed out, "You could die!"

"You gotta do what you gotta do," he said simply.

He closed his eyes, and put his hands together. Then he slowly drew them apart, a thin metal bar forming between them.

"There," he said, handing the bar to me, and he slumped against the wall.

The bar was thin, and flexible, so Annabeth could walk without breaking her leg more. I put it against her leg where the bone was fractured and wrapped the gauze around it.

"How did you learn all this medical stuff?" Percy asked.

I smiled, "Piano wasn't the only thing the Apollo kids taught me..."

When I finished, I turned to Nico, "Now you."

"Do I have to take my shirt off again?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Nico, you're not four, and yes, you do."

He sighed dramatically and did. Percy glared at the ground. These people are so immature. Besides, he was already mummified before, so there wasn't much to see anyways.

That sounded really wrong.

I poked the knife still protruding from his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"How did you take off your shirt with a knife stuck in your back?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he replied.

"Okay, Nico," I said, wrapping my hands around the hilt of the dagger, "this _might_ hurt a little..."

"What do you mea-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his scream could be heard a mile away.

"I'm so glad I'm not you right now," I said when he stopped screaming.

"Good to know."

I dressed the wound and wrapped it in gauze too, "You're becoming Egyptian!"

"Why?" he asked.

"You're becoming a mummy!" I said jokingly, trying to raise our spirits.

"Annabeth's not waking up," Percy groaned.

"Here," I said, taking out the big jug of nectar (which Emma dropped on Nico that one time) and poured a little in her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open, and Percy sighed with relief, "you're okay..."

"I see," Annabeth said with happy sarcasm. I could tell if they were alone they would be making out by now. Lovebirds.

"Okay, before you start making out, please try to figure out to leave this cell now," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hmmm..." Annabeth said, examining the lock, "I think I have a bobby pin..." She started feeling her hair for one.

"A bobby pin?" I asked, "here!" I pulled one out from my hair and handed it to her.

Nico raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're so strange," he said.

Annabeth picked the lock, and opened the cell door slowly.

I smirked at Nico, "This is the real reason girls have bobby pins."

"Look!" Annabeth whispered, surprised.

I followed her line of vision and saw a door that said, "ИECTAЯ ЯOOM"

"Monsters. Are. Morons," I whispered simply.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my dolphin-hugging friend," Nico whispered in reply.

Emma smirked, "Dolphins? Really, Nico?"

He ignored her and we crept over to the door. Annabeth slipped on her invisibility cap.

"Lucky," I said to a patch of air I was hoping was Annabeth.

"I'm over here!" she whispered next to me, making me jump.

Nico and Emma pulled me and Percy into the shadows when a dracanae slithered over to the door.

"Percssssy Jackson musssst die. Kronossss will risssse," she said, and the door opened.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"That monster was dry!" a voice, Annabeth said, "of course! They have to come back frequently because it's so unnatural for nectar to touch monster's skin so it dries quickly!"

She smarty.

The door opened again, and the dracanae left, covered in nectar.

We all crept slowly to the door in the shadows, except Annabeth, who was flat out walking casually, I think, because she was invisible. Lucky.

"Percy Jackson must die. Kronos will rise," Annabeth whispered, and the door swung open.

"Et tu, Annabeth?" Percy said dramatically. You just gotta love the Romans.

We all walked in, to reveal a room full of barrels and barrels of nectar. There was a pile of empty barrels in a corner, and some full ones neatly in a row.

"Okay," Annabeth said, "Move the full barrels to the corner of empty ones, and take empty barrels and hide in them."

"There's only three empty barrels..." I said.

"Too bad," Annabeth said, "we'll have to manage."

We moved three empty barrels to where the full ones were, and took three full ones and moved them to where the empty ones were. We put the barrels closest to the door so monsters would go for these first.

Naturally, with my luck, Emma called a barrel for herself, and obviously Percy just _had _to share with Annabeth, so I was stuck sharing a barrel with Nico.

I jumped in and he followed suit. The barrel wasn't very roomy, so it was very awkward.

"This is so gross," I whined, "it's all sticky!"

"It's just nectar," Nico said, "grow up."

"You do realize if too much gets on me I'll burst into flames right?"

"Right," Nico said, "forgot."

Silence.

I was being squished into the wall of the barrel by Nico.

"Stop shoving me!"

"There's no room!"

"I don't care! Stop shoving me!"

I couldn't see anything with all the darkness, so I elbowed something randomly. That something was Nico's face.

"Ow! You jerk!"

"Stop shoving me then!"

Silence.

"So, uh," Nico said awkwardly, "how's life?"

"Oh, it's just _awesome!_" I said sarcastically, "I've been forced to stay in a small, dark barrel with an emo dilenquent! It's just peachy!"

"I'm not an emo dilenquent..." Nico said. I bet 99.99% chance he's pouting.

"You idiot," I muttered.

I heard licking noises.

"Please don't tell me you're licking the nectar off the walls of the barrels," I said, getting very annoyed.

"What?" Nico said, "It tastes _so good!_ Besides, this is the first time I've ever had nectar."

"Really?" I asked, "What does it taste like to you?"

He sighed sadly, "Bianca's chocolate chip pancakes."

"Wow, that's deep," I said, "All it tastes like to me is chocolate cupcakes with chocolate chip cookie dough icecream and oreo filling."

He laughed a hollow laugh. I could tell he was really missing Bianca.

He grabbed my hand out of nowhere. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush like a tomato.

"She's in a better place," I said, "You should know, of all people."

"Yeah," he said, "but I still miss her. I still can't accept it and I always try to run away from it..."

I whacked his head.

"Ow!" he yelped, "what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter!" I said, "it's in the past!"

"But it still hurts..."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "yeah, the past can hurt sometimes, but you can either choose to learn from it, or run away from it." I tried to hit him again, but he ducked. Smart kid.

"You have learned well, my young pupil!" I giggled.

"Didn't you steal that little bit about the past from a movie?" Nico asked.

"Maybe," I said, trying to remember, "Probably."

I heard a creak and heavy footsteps. Something just entered the room. Ooh yay.

* * *

**The movie she stole that from was Lion King One! Rafiki's line! Ha ha ha!**

**Rafiki: You stole from me?  
Me: Yep!  
Cassie: Woah! A baboon!  
Me: review for Rafiki! And Cassie!**


	25. Ch24 The Evil DBVFs and Their Keys

**Sooo...heh...sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a good reason! I didn't want to. JUST KIDDING! But the morning after Cassie's B'day party we went to my dad's place out of nowhere, and then I didn't really have any idea of what two write when we came back. BUT I got an idea now! YAY! SO...YEAH!**

**Achmed: SILENCE! I KILL YOU!  
Me: Uh, Achmed...we we'ren't talking.  
Achmed: Oh...uh well...I STILL KILL YOU!  
Me: Just say the disclaimer you racist crazy person.  
Achmed: Okay okay, DaughterofPoseidon32498 does not own anything except the story line and M&M, and if she did, I KILL YOU!  
Me: Thank you.  
Achmed: I still kill you.  
Me: *pulls out gun* not if I kill you first!  
TO BE CONTINUED...**

The footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped infront of me and Nico.

We looked at eachother and nodded, pulling out our weapons. As soon as the lid of the barrel was opened, we silently stabbed the monster, who happened to be the lastrygonian with alot of knives. Yay payback!

The yellow powdery stuff floated down on us. It was gross.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Be quiet!" Nico told me, "and cover your mouth when sneezing!"

The yellow stuff dissapeared and we again were left alone in the barrel. Yay.

This happened a few times to all five of us. Percy yelled once when killing something and Annabeth whisper/yelled at him for it. It was funny to hear.

"Okay guys," We heard Annabeth say, "This isn't working fast enough."

We all got out of the barrels and rolled them aside.

"Emma, Nico," Annabeth instructed, "you two need to create some skeleton guards to do kill the monsters who enter the room."

"This is how it's done," Nico said to Emma. He then took out his sword and stabbed the ground. Poor ground.

"I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, summon only the bravest warriors to fight!" he yelled.

Twenty or so skeletons grew from the ground. It reminded me of Pirates of the Caribbean, the way the skeletons moved and how they looked. Cool.

Nico began barking orders to each skeleton, and they obeyed without question. Wow, doofus's got power.

To be honest it was pretty impressive, but it's not like I'd ever admit it. When he finished his role as general, he turned to us with a smug expression.

To hide my impressed-ness I said, "You're so mean to them! You should show them some respect!"

His smirk dropped, "They're _skeletons! _I don't cower at them, they cower at me!"

"They used to be people at one point, y'know," I pointed out.

"She has a point," Percy agreed.

"Whatever," he sighed, "so you try now Emma."

She was standing there gaping at Nico, "You expect me to do_ that?_"

"Yes, actually," Annabeth said, "We do."

"Just try it," Nico said, "Just make up a meaningful sentence that sounds powerful when you're summoning them."

She stood there with a blank stare. Oh gods...

I'll have to explain only the way she'll understand, "It's like how vampires communicate with their minds in Vladimir Tod. The words don't matter, it's what the actual_ meaning_ is."

"Uh, okay..." Emma said, and with her dagger, she also stabbed the ground, "I, uh, Emma Isabelle Bury, um..."

Nico did a face palm, "Are you kidding me? Pretend the ground insulted Justine Beaver!"

She looked furious, "I,EMMA ISABELLE BURY, DAUGHTER OF HADES, COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE HELL HOLE AND FIGHT!"

Nico raised his eyebrow, "Not exactly what I had in mind but okay."

I was shaking with laughter. But still, ten skeletons grew from the ground.

"Emma, be powerful, but not rude," Nico said.

"Look who's talking," I said.

"After they're up out of the ground it doesn't matter though," he explained, "If she was a little nicer, alot more would've come."

Emma finished positioning them and turned back to us, "like that?"

"It was okay," Nico said, "But seriously, don't be a crazy person, just power, not psychoness."

"That makes sense!" I added.

"But aren't the powerful ones usually the psychos?" Percy asked, "I mean look at Kronos."

"That's why he's in the eternal loony bin," Nico said, "aka Tartarus."

"Okay," Annabeth said, "I'd like to stay and chat, but our friends and teacher need our help right now!"

"Right," Nico said, "ADHD, sorry."

We ran out of the room and into the black corridor, then to the dungeons. No monsters yet!

"You are here!" we turned to see Chiron behind bars.

"Chiron!" we all yelled running up to the bars.

"Quick! You must get the key! It's there, on the left!" he told us.

I saw the key and grabbed it. All of a sudden, a green, warty hand grew from the wall where the key was hanging and grabbed my wrist.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "Get-it-off-get-it-off-get-it-off-get-it-off!"

"I got it!" Nico yelled, and he took out his sword and chopped the hand from the wall, and it desintegrated. That was so wierd.

"That was so gross!" I whined.

"You idiot," Percy said. What a kind brother, isn't he?

There was a nice size bruise on my wrist. Oh well.

I stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it. It opened with a _click!_ and the door swung open.

Chiron trotted out in his horse like manner and said, "Quick, we need to find Grover and Cassandra."

Emma frowned, "You mean Cassie?"

I sighed, "Cassie is short for Cassandra."

She crinkled her nose in confusion, "Really? Oh yeah! I never noticed that!"

I did a face-palm. Emma earned two face palms in less then ten minutes! That's a new record!

We searched a few cells. But to no avail.

"Guys! Over here!" Grover yelled.

"Okay, key, key..." I muttered searching the walls, "need key, key, can't open door without key..._where's the friken' key?_"

"It seems the monsters have the key with them," Chiron said, "we have to-"

"Need this, sweetheart?" for the billionth time that day, we whirled around. A few teenage girls were standing there, and the middle one was holding up a key that was on a chain around her neck.

I blinked a bit, and every now and then their red hair would look like fire. I narrowed my eyes, "what are you?"

They screamed and turned into those flaming donkey bronze vampires we all know and hate: empuosi. Yay.

We still had our weapons out thankfully, and Annabeth was the first to act.

"Thanks for the key, I appreciate it!" Annabeth said, throwing her dagger at the middle one. It hit her square in the nose and she disentigrated. Annabeth grabbed the key from the air. One of the remaining immediately slashed at Annabeth's already damaged leg and she fell. Percy caught her and looked up at that empuosa and used a few words I'd rather not say.

She...I mean it ignored him and picked up the key that Annabeth dropped

I swung my sword over my head and chopped off her head, but a third donkey bronze vampire on fire (I'll just call them DBVFs now) pushed me out of the way and took the key. Emma, who snuck up behind, stabbed her in the back. When that DBVF disentigrated she caught the chain, but the key fell from it, and the last empuosa caught it, and tried to run. Thankfully, Nico was hiding in the shadows and when the last DBVF tried to run out of the room, a sword appeared from a shadow, and she disentigrated as well. Nico came out of the shadows and sheathed his sword.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered, "don't be such a worrywart."

"Here," Nico tossed me the key. I caught it, and inserted it into the keyhole and out came the satyrs! Yay!

"Cassie!" I exclaimed, and hugged her, "you're okay!"

"Guess what?" Cassie said, "I learned another Taylor Swift song on my reed pipes!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled "good to see you're still Cassie."

A thing about Cassie: she is the biggest Taylor Swift fan on the planet. And she's a satyr. Well, she's also obsessed with the Beatles, but that's a different story.

"She's been playing 'White Horse' since we got in this cell!" Grover said, "And I need a tin can or I'm going to die!"

Ah, the joys of satyrs...

* * *

**Yay! :{D But how will they escape the dungeons of Nashville? And What about "Only one will come back unharmed?" Who is the next person to get badly hurt? DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! UPDATE FOR THE SAKE OF ICECREAM! YAY ICECREAM! OH! AND RANCH! But not ranch and icecream together. That's gross. X{D**


	26. Ch25 BRING ON THE BOOM BOOM!

***Holds up shield* DON'T EAT ME TYCKE THE LLAMA! (Shoutout to Bubbles! ;{D) I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! There are alot of reasons I didn't update. *Dodges flamethrower* I'M SORRY OKAY? AND HOW DID YOU LEARN TO THROW LIKE THAT TYCKE? REASONS: 1st, I got obsessed with Danny Phantom again. Yes, again. NUMERO DOS, My computer got a virus, but then it was fixed, but then it was super slow. TRIA (Greek!), I took a summer course thing before school so I won't have to take the class in school. Fourth, School just started! Yay! :{D Happy? Okay. :{D AHH! *Ducks a javelin* TYCKE, I'LL UPDATE OKAY?**

**Skulker *without hightech suit in a small voice*: I AM SKULKER, GHOST WORLD'S GREATEST HUNTER! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL BE MINE!  
Danny: *Opens the Fenton thermos and puny Skulker get's sucked in* Sorry about that. DaughterofPoseidon32498 doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or my TV show.  
Tucker: *Listening on his PDA* EMBER! YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBER! GO EMBER!  
All: SHUT UP!  
Sam: She's a ghost remember?  
Tucker: She still rocks, and besides, you loved Circus Gothica and Freakshow, but then he controlled your boyfriend's mind!  
Danny/Sam: I'M/HE'S NOT HER/MY BOYFRIEND!  
Me: You guys sound like Percy and Annabeth, and we all know how they turn out! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Annabeth shook her head, but handed them both tin cans from her backpack.

"What's wrong with _White Horse_?" I asked, playfully.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Taylor Swift sang it. That's what's wrong."

Cassie would have kicked his face with her hooves if Chiron hadn't intervened, "Children! Children! Now is not the time to quarrel. We must leave before any monsters realize we have escaped."

My right hand, the one the hand in the wall grabbed, felt wierd, but I didn't think much of it, "Let's go."

Silence.

"Uh, which way is out?" Emma said.

"Great," I muttered.

"Uh..." Nico said, "Let's go this way!" He ran out a random door. We sighed and followed him.

We wandered around the place, occasionally killing a weenie monster. Hallellujiah.

Emma yawned. "How much longer till we get to leave this dump?"

"That depends on you, Emma," I said, rolling my eyes, "You're the chief here. Tell us where to go."

'Unless you want to end up under South Africa, instead of Nashville, I suggest you don't ask her for directions." Nico said.

"I'm not that stupid Nico," Emma replied, scowling.

"Look!" Annabeth stage whispered.

"No need to be so dramatic." I muttered.

She pretended not to hear and slipped on her invisibility hat. We heard soft footsteps infront of us, which was Annabeth under her invisibility hat.

We followed the footspteps for a few more feet till we saw a large wooden door, sealed by metal bars. There were a few words carved into the door. I could'nt make it out, but as we got closer, i could just make out what said: εκρηκτικών (θνητός και Olympian).

"Explosives, mortal and Olympian," Percy read.

"Like I said before, monsters are morons." I said simply.

"Why do monsters need explosives at all?" Emma asked.

'Probably to blow up this place, then blow up camp and other demigods. They probably have more stored around other places across the United States." Annabeth explained.

"Well, they are'nt completely moronic," I muttered.

"Let's go in." Nico said excitedly. Why explosives excite him so much, I don't know. It kinda creeped me out.

"Okay, okay, Achmed," I said, rolling my eyes as he pushed the door open to reveal a facade of Ares' play toys.

Jars Greek fire, grenades, dynamite, TNT, those medieval bombs where they just put gunpower in fragile shells, and about a bazillion more bombs I didn't know about were piled all around the room. And let's not forget the all important, all purpose gasoline!

"Start loading up," Annabeth said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "With our clumsiness, we'll kill ourselves!"

"Just give me the gasoline," she said. Grover had a huge jug next to him, so he handed it to her. She started pouring it around the room.

Everyone, collect as many jars of greek fire as you can. Emma, find someting to start a fire."

Nico and I started piling jars of greek fire in our arms. Chiron put some on his back.

"She has got to be the most insame daughter of Athena I have ever met." he muttered.

"It's because she's insane we're still alive," I said,

"True," he grinned at me, and continued piling greek fire in his arms.

Emma was on the other side of the room, digging through boxes, moving jars of greek fire, everything she could to find something to start a fire. Annabeth slipped on her invisibility cap and took another gallon of gasoline. It kinda freaked me out, since it was hovering in midair.

"I found something!" Emma said, "A cigarette lighter!"

I frowned, "Why would monsters need a cigarette lighter?"

She shrugged, and looked for Annabeth.

"Good. " She said from somewhere, plucking the lighter from Emma's hand, "We need to pour this gasoline in the main room where those monsters were, and in the dungeons. Follow the the line of gasoline of the floor, and line the greek fire on top of it. Space them out really far apart, so we have enough."

She slipped out of the room, and Percy followed, holding his sword out with greek fire in his other arm. The hovering gallon of gasoline tipped over, and gasoline flowed out, creating a line of gasoline on the floor. It moved, meaning Annabeth was pouring in the other rooms. We followed her, greek fire flowing out of our arms.

We quietly did as we were told, following the hovering jug of gasoline. Annabeth made turns here and there, finding the occasional monster on nap break. Percy would slice it's head off before it even woke up. Poor things. Not really.

"Okay, this is the main room," Annabeth whispered, "You guys have more greek fire?"

Chiron had about 2 in a saddlebag, I had two jars with me, and about four were piled in my bag. Grover had three, and Cassie had three too. Nico and Emma were out. It didn't seem like much to blow up the enitre main room.

"Yeah, but just a few." I said.

"A few will be just enough to blow these demons to smitherines." I couldn't see her still, but I could here the excitement in her voice.

She took off her hat and pilled us in a spare room next to the main one, "Here's the plan. Nico, Emma, I need you guys to bend the shadows around yourselves and M&M, and line greek fire around the room. Chiron and Percy can distract them with some archery and a few stabs with a sword. I'll help them. Cassie and Grover, play your reed pipes like crazy. Anything that will keep them even more disoriented. When you guys are done with the greek fire, give me a signal or something. Then we plan from their."

Percy grinned, "You're brilliant," he said, kissing her cheek. She blushed.

I rolled my eyes, "Now isn't the time people! come on!"

We tiptoed out of the room, and saw two frustated looking monsters open the door. Percy raised his sword to slice thier heads off, but Annabeth silently stopped him. She pointed to the door, which the monsters had stupidly left open. We slipped in quietly, and Annabeth signaled Nico, Emma, and I to a part of the room which had plenty of shadow from the dim torch light. Everone handed us the remaing greek fire.

"Come on," Nico whispered, pulling me and Emma into the shadows.

"Emma, you know how to do this right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Like this," Nico said. He stretched his hand out and literally picked up a shadow and moved it infront of us. I stared at the moving shadow. Wow. Bonehead's got cool powers.

I could'nt tell the difference, but I saw Annabeth looking around for us, confused.

"Nice," I muttered.

"Thanks," he said, "Emma won't be too great at this and might blow our cover since she's a newbie, so I'll handle the shadows. You two start piling the greek fire."

And that's exactly what we did. Everyone else were caught up in what looked like an intense fight. Percy had killed a few, and so had Chiron and Annabeth. Cassie and Grover were strangling some with vines, made tree branches hover in mid air and whack monsters, and just about every violent thing nature could handle with their reed pipes.

I set the last jar down and looked around for Annabeth. She was at the other side of the room, fighting a _dracanae_. Nico moved part of the shadow so Annabeth could see me, and I waved to her. She caught my eye and I gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and stabbed the _dracanae_, causing it to go _poof!_

She took in a breath and mouthed one word.

Run.

* * *

**OH NO! DUN DUN DUNNN! Yay! I updated! :{D REVIEW! DON'T KILL ME!**


	27. Ch26 We Make It Without Dying! Almost

**HI! I wasn't gonna update today, but then I found my Riptide-my blue ballpoint pen which I treasure-which I lost on the first day of school...SO YAY! ;{D Dani and Vlad are gonna do the disclaimer now, since my Danny Phantom obsession is still going on strong. :{D**

**Dani: Hi guys!  
Vlad: Hello my soon-to-be minions!  
Dani: Who invited Fruit Loop?  
Vlad: I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP!  
Me: Do the dang disclaimer already!  
Dani: Oh, right. DaughterofPoseidon does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Danny Phantom, or Fruit Loops.  
Vlad: Or a cat.  
Me: But Vlad should get one!  
Vlad: HOW MANY TIMES WILL I TELL YOU, I WILL _NOT_ GET A CAT!  
*Random lady comes in*: Mr. Masters, a Mr... *looks down at clipboard* Daniel Fenton left a present for you. *Holds out cat*  
*Danny's laughter is heard outside*  
****Dani and Me: *snicker snicker*  
Vlad: Oh, sugar cookie! *Storms out in annoyance, the cat following him***

We all ran down the hall, well, Chiron galloped anyway, in desperate search for a way out of the dungeon.

_We're dead, we are so dead!_ I thought, running alongside all my buddies.

"It was nice knowing you..." I said, turning to Nico.

"And you call me emo!" Nico yelled, "just shut up, and run!"

To add to the fact the dungeon was about to explode, monsters of all sorts ran after us when we passed them. A cyclops threw a bronze ball of fire at us, which missed us.

"I hate to say this," I yelled behind me, "but you throw fire like a _girl_!"

"Annabeth," I heard Percy say, "since we aren't going to live, I just want you to know that I love you."

Before Annabeth could reply, Cassie cut in, "That's sweet, so sweet I wanna _hurl!_ Just run, you love birds!"

I laughed, just in time to see the room we first entered, a hole in the cieling.

Grover, who was carrying and pouring gasoline while running, threw it at an empuosa.

"There was a ladder the whole time?" Emma screamed. A ladder had suddenly appeared leading up to the Parthenon with all those happy mortals.

Chiron was the first. Poor centaur, it was pretty hard for him to get up, but he eventually did. Next Emma, then Nico, then me, then Cassie, then Grover, then Percy. Annabeth was the last to come out, and she dropped a ciggarette lighter on her way up.

A wave of fire arose from the gasoline Grover poured over the floor It was pretty cool to see, especially since it vaporized all the monsters and sent them back to Tartarus where they belong.

Everyone was frozen into place, just like when we entered the dungeon. The snake who guarded the dungeon slithered to life back over the dungeon entrance and Athena's shield flew back to her hand.

The people all around us began moving again. The girl with ice cream licked it, like she wasn't stopped at all.

Annabeth looked at her watch, "3...2...1."

BOOM!

The sound shook the ground like a 4.3 sized earthquake on the Rictor Scale...how do I know that?

Oh, daughter of Poseidon, duh.

After rebalancing ourselves-except me and Percy, since we were unfazed- Percy and I looked at eachother.

"That wasn't me this time, I swear!" we said simultaneously

"This time?" Nico asked quizzically.

"Um..." I said sheepishly, "Remember last winter when a 5.2 size earthquake struck New York?"

"Yeah..." Nico said, and his eyes widened in realization, "THAT WAS YOU?"

"heh...heh..." I muttered.

"That earthquake happened when I was shadow-traveling!" Nico cried, "It ruined my connections, and you know where I ended up?"

"Uh-"

"SIBERIA!" Nico replied.

"You could have visited Vikas!" Emma said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing!" Emma said quickly, "nothing at all!"

* * *

We drove all the way back to camp. It was pretty hard for Chiron, since his wheel chair thing was back home. Thankfully, Chiron's cousins were in town, and they offered to escort him to camp.

"No worries dudes!" one said, "We can totally take him home for ya!"

"How can Chiron be related to them?" I muttered to Nico.

"I have no clue." he answered.

Cassie and Grover said they had unfinished business in the forests, and that they would be back next week at camp.

"Welp," I said, "I guess that leaved us four!"

"Again," Percy added.

While driving, we saw a billboard that was advertizing a place in Alabama. Amity Park.

That gave me an idea.

I burst out rapping, "Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14..."

"Where the heck did that come from?" said Emma.

"Didn't you see the billboard?" I asked, "It was advertising Amity Park, in Alabama. Amity Park is the name of the town where Danny Phantom lives!"

While I continued the theme song, which sounded really wierd with my British-with a hint of American-accent, everyone covered their ears except Percy, who was driving.

He cried, "Aren't you too old for that show?"

I ignored him, and continued.

* * *

When we reached camp It was nighttime the next day. Chiron was already there, and he met us on the top of the hill.

"Glad you made it back safely," he said, happily.

We all nodded, extremely exhausted.

The next day, me, Percy and Nico were practicing sword fighting when one of Annabeth's brothers asked us about the earthquake at Nashville.

"Did one of you create it?" he asked me and Percy. We shook our heads no.

"Annabeth caused it, when she made an underground dungeon explode," Nico explained.

"Oh," he said simply, and walked away, as if we just told him we came back from school.

"One of the highlights of being a demigod," Percy said, grinning, "We blew up a dungeon, totally valid excuse."

I nodded, but something wasn't right. At first, I felt nothing, but out of nowhere, I felt a jolt of excrutiating pain in the pit of stomach. I creid in agonizing pain and fell to my knees, clutching my stomach.

"Woah! What's wrong?" Percy asked concerned.

"It's noth-" I started, but could'nt finish. I felt something in my throat, and the next thing I new, I was coughing. Coughing up _blood._

"Oh my gods!" Nico said looking at the blood on the arena floor, "We have to get you to the infirmary! Come on!"

He grabbed my arm and tried helping me up, and a second jolt of pain flashed through me, this time much more intense. I screamed in pain and almost fell again, but thankfully Nico caught me.

I was panting. My head was swirling, and my whole body ached. I felt like I was holding the weight of the sky, and from hearing about Percy's experience, we all know that is'nt a very plesant feeling. I slumped against Nico, who looked shocked.

"What's wrong with you? Did you get attacked by a monster or something? Oh gods, come on!" He put his arm around me and tried to support me to stand up straight, but my knees buckled. I could'nt even stand upright. I felt myself go numb, and my vision blurred.

And the next thing I knew, I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! OH NOEZ! WHAT'S WRONG WITH M&M?**

**Vlad: My pawn! I, uh, mean, that poor girl!  
Dani: She's part of your evil plot?  
Me: M&M'S IN VLAD'S PLAN OF WORLD DOMINATION? OH NO! REVIEW FOR M&M! AND YOU WILL GET A BLUE ONE!**


	28. Ch27 Proms and First Kisses

****

**WUZZZZZZ UPPPP? I won't be able to update alot, as you can see, so from now on I'll be updating every Friday, cuz Highschool is HARD! Especially for a freshman with 2 AP classes and a chemistry teacher that wants us to make something explode! Me and my sis did actually make something explode...but no one was hurt! And that's the important thing! Also I'm writing a third M&M story after this one! :{D Aren't you so happy? **

**Me: Hey! I'm running out of disclaimer ideas! Do YOU want to write one for me? Just put it in a review! It can have any character from any fandom in it, just as long as you put yourself and me in it! yay! I don't own anything! Just M&M! And most of the plot! (the rest is my sisters lol)**

* * *

So this is what it is like to be dead, huh?

It's nice...no pain...so suffering...just boom! You're dead...I like it!

"...no, Merissa...don't die...seriously, you're stronger than that..." a sad desperate voice said. Oh great. Voices...wait, I'm not dead?

"M&M? Don't die, you'll never get to go to prom, have your first kiss..." is the voice tempting me to die?

"Don't tempt her!" said another voice. That voice knows me more.

"Don't die...because...you still haven't beaten me at Mythomagic..."

"I'll never be able to play dress up with you!" Is that an Aphrodite girl or something? Why would they care about me?

"I said don't tempt her! Gosh!"

"And you'll never get to marry Nico..."

_Slap!_

"Ow! I didn't mean it! Gods, learn to take a joke!"

My eyes opened, ever so slightly, and I saw everything in double.

My eyes opened more, but everything was still in double. My stomach ached. My throat burned. I felt like I ran through the Sahara desert without a drop of water, then got hit by a train. As you could probably imagine, I didn't have a very positive outlook on life.

I saw, two Percys, two Emmas, two Nicos, and two Annabeths.

I muttered, "Nightmare 36 has come true."

"She's alive!" the Percy's said.

I saw flashes of, black, blue, orange, and magenta, and felt squeezed to death. The Percys, Emmas, Nicos, and Annabeths all tried to hug me at once.

"Get off me," I croaked, my throat parched.

My vision finally became normal, so there was only one of each person. Okay, so I'm not crazy. Always a good sign.

I was in the infirmary, in one of the beds. Annabeth handed me a glass of water, and I downed it in one gulp.

"So," I said softly, "hows life been?"

"Well," Emma said, "You've been out for two days, are in your underwear, and Nico and Percy are right here."

"WHAT?" I yelped, and looked at myself. Okay, I still had the same clothes I had on since I was knocked out.

Emma laughed, "Works every time!"

Percy elbowed her, "Stop messing with her!"

Chiron walked through the front door, "Ah, Merissa, good to see that you are alright. How do you feel?"

"Well," I said cheerfully, "my head hurts, my stomach hurts, my throat hurts, and everything else hurts! I'm just _peachy_!"

"Yep," Nico said, "she'll be fine very soon."

Everyone laughed except me, who pouted.

When everyone finished, Annabeth said, "so I guess the prophecy was fulfilled. My leg is broken, Percy is emotionally hurt, since you and me were very badly hurt, Nico has alot of stitches, you were poisoned, and Emma was the only one who didn't get hurt. So we're good."

I sighed with relief, "good."

I noticed Annabeth was using crutches. Ouch.

"How did you get poisoned anyways?" Nico asked.

"Well," Chiron said, "Remember when you reached for the key and a hand sprouted from the wall and grabbed yours?"

"Yeah," I said, "it was all slimy."

"Precisely," Chiron said, "That 'slime' was poison, the exact same poison used to poison Thalia's tree a few years back."

"So how did I recover?" I asked.

"The golden fleece," Annabeth said.

My eyes widened, "you mean the the shiny thing on Thalia's tree? I always thought someone left a very shiny jacket up there!"

Everyone, even Percy, shook their heads, dissapointed in my confusion.

Annabeth sighed, "didn't Percy tell you what happened?"

"Well yeah but- Oooohhhhh..." I said, understanding it, finally.

"We put it around you until you were curable with medicine, then returned the fleece back to Thalia's tree," Chiron said.

"It was the only thing that could cure you from such powerful poison," Annabeth added.

"Well," Chiron said, "You should be back to normal soon, I have an archery class to teach. Get well soon, Miss Malison." He left the room.

I tried getting out of the bed, but as soon as I stood up, my legs felt like they were on fire and I fell back on the bed, "Okay, that hurt!"

"Careful, smarty," Percy said, "you're still weak."

"Shut up," I said stubbornly, and climbed back into the bed.

* * *

It had about a week since my recovery. I was slowly easing myself back into the routine of going through my daily camp activites, including swords practice. Percy was helping me, and said I'll be my kick-butt self in no time. Hooray!

I was currently at the Arena, for swords practice. I was dueling with a Son of Apollo, who looked determined to beat the amazing Percy Jackson's-who was considered camp's best swordsman, psh-sister.

I was pretty much on auto pilot. Stab, defend, dodge. Stab, defend, dodge. The cycle continued.

He struck at my side, and I caught it with my sword, twisted my wrist, and his sword flew out of his hand and skittered on the floor a few feet away. I hit him on his chestplate with the flat side of my sword and he fell. I put my foot on his chest, while pointing my sword at his neck.

"Well?" I smirked down at him.

He scowled up at me and muttered, "I surrender."

Percy, who was watched from the sidlines, grinned and gave me the thumbs up.

I smiled at him, pushed my hair out of my face, panting, "Anyone else?"

"I think I'd like to give it a try," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned round to see Nico, leaning against a rack of swords, smirking with confidence.

"That was really sweet of you," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"What was?" he asked confused.

"You know," I said, walking closer to him "for staying in the infirmary with me," I took another step closer, my voice in a whisper, "even though everybody else did." I flashed a smile.

Nico looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh...um...well...I...y-your...welcome..." he stammered.

I smiled an alluring smile, while capturing all his attention, and slowly, ever so slightly...

Pulled his sword out of it's sheath. What else did you think I was doing? Flirting? You my friends, are HILARIOUS!

Fast as lightning, I had my sword pointed to his neck, and his sword behind his head, "I've won already."

"That," Nico said, "was just cold."

He gestured for his sword, and I handed it back to him.

I took a ready stance, "Well, Di Angelo," I said smirking back, "It's time you met your maker."

He looked smug, "You're on, Pony girl."

I raised an eyebrow, "Pony girl? Is that the best you can come up with Death Breath?"

"Just get ready to lose," he said confidently.

We battled it out with epic awesomeness, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Da end! YAY! Okay, so I stole the end from the LT movie...but it was good, right? X{D The epilogue will be up next Friday, until then, my fellow...uh...fanfictioners! **

**P.S. Don't forget, if ya want to write the disclaimer, just send me a review with it!**

**P.P.S. Review!**

**P.P.P.S. What does the P and the S even stand for? Post Something? Hey! Something starts with S too!**


	29. Ch28 Epilogue: THEY FORGOT HIS B'DAY!

****

**Hey...uh...*gets a lot of glares* uh...sorry for not updating last Friday...*more glares* OKAY OKAY SORRY! I'M SORRY! Ya see, I was writing this chapter on friday, but then my mom was watching TV and called to me, "Hey! Pirates of the Carribean is on!" And I was all, "Hmmm...updating story, or watching POTC..." you can probably gues what I chose...it was the 2nd movie BTW...*laughs nervously* I feel especially sorry to the person who's birthday was on Friday, so...HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Me: Guess what? FOLLOWER OF PAN WON THE CONTEST!  
Marvin Martian:I must destroy Earth to get a better view of Venus!  
FoP****:Figures a Martian(Ares) would use explosives to check out Venus(Aphrodite.)**  
**Me:Yay Martians!Disclamer Time!**  
**Bugs Bunny:Ah, okay doc. Dau-**  
**Daffy Duck:WAIT!I wanna do the disclamer!**  
**Bugs:Im doing it!**  
**Daffy:Im doing it!**  
**Bugs:Im doing it!**  
**Daffy:Im doing it!**  
**Bugs:Your doing it!**  
**Daffy:Your doing it!**  
**Bugs:Ah, whatever you say doc. Daughter of Poseidon doesn`t own Looney Toons,PJO,Mars,or the 1-eyed-1-horned-flying-purple-people-eater!**  
**FoP:When was that mentioned?**  
**Cheshire Cat:Was what mentioned?  
All: DUN DUN DUNNNNN!  
(I add the last line...lol)**

* * *

Life sucks.

For Nico, anyways.

Anyone who forget's their own birthday has a sad life.

**Percy told me he forgot his birthday during the Titan war, and I asked if his life was suckish, he said before that it was, but that it got better.**

It STILL was worse than the average Joe. That's a wierd name, Joe, so plain and all...Wow. I need to learn how to control my ADHD.

"Wake up, Bonehead!" I screamed.

Yes, today was August 9. The day Nico was born, all the way back in 1925. Pretty sad if you ask me.

Y'know, that kinda makes him a phedophile, since he flirts with all the Aphrodite girls, but back to the point.

I was in his cabin, waking him up, piching, and almost to the point of sitting on him, but to no avail.

"You...uh," I said, trying to come up with something insulting, "Over...blubbery, skeleton!"

"Mmmmmm...Nico muttered, sleepily, "It's too early to beat up the Stoll brothers...wake me up n a few hours..."

I didn't really want to beat up the Chuckle Twins, (Well not Connor, since he took care of Nemo while I was away) but I just rolled my eyes, "Don't you know what day it is?"

He rolled over to look at me, "I dunno...the day Hitler died, no wait, that was in September...Percy's and Annabeth's anniversary, no wait, that's Percy's birthday...the day...uh...I don't know, the anniversary of when Percy first snooped around Annabeth's underwear drawer?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "You dorks celebrate a day for that?"

"No, the Stoll brothers do, 'cause they dared him and he got caught by Malcom."

"Oh."

I will never look at my brother the same way again.

"Well, anyways, great you cursed me with that word," I said, "You _still_ don't know what _day _it is?"

"No."

I sighed, "Y'know, the day a moron was born, it's a day before my birthday, that fact amuses you, the moron born got a note from their dad about it..."

Snore.

I pushed him and he fell on the floor, "It's your birthday, you idiot!"

"What happened to Bonehead?"

"Most of the time, that is a term of endearment," I said, rolling my eyes because it's so obvious...to me anyways, "Now, I'm actually calling you a moron."

He sighed in annoyance, "My birthday is October 31st, now please let me sleep."

I sighed through my nose, _Okay, don't hit him, count to ten, it's his birthday, the rare time when you're not supposed to kill him. I didn't know it would be so hard not to...oh well, take a deep breath, you can do this._

"Listen Nico," I said, like I was talking to a three year old, "Remember the note Bianca gave you before the quest when I talked to her, and I stepped on your foot for not letting me talk to Anne Frank," I added as an after thought, "Ring a bell?"

"Oh my gods!" Nico said, realization _finally _hitting him like a train, "It's my birthday!" He stood up, "I'm older than you Pony Girl! In your face!"

"Is that, like, my official nickname now?" I asked.

"Sure."

Silence.

I just realized something.

Nico was standing there, in his boxers. Again.

And shirtless. _Again. _You could plainly see a faint scar on his chest still.

"Uh..." I turned bright red, "I'm just going to leave now..."

He looked confused. Lets try to keep it that way. I walked to the door, but then Emma walked in. Great. Perfect timing. And with her mind in the gutter as it always is, I really should leave.

"Good morning M&M," she said brightly, "What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

"Oh," I said, "Uh...I was...um...just leaving."

"Wha-" she saw my bright red cheeks and noticed Nico, shirtless and in boxers, still confused. Moron.

"I...don't want to know."

For the first time today, Nico looked down at himself, and noticed his...apparel...or lack there of. He turned redder than me, if that was even possible.

Emma was about to burst into hysterical laughter, but I began running but not before saying, "You're mind is always in the gutter, Emma," and ran to the safety of the Poseidon Cabin, with Percy drooling all over his pillow.

* * *

After Nico got dressed and yes, with a shirt, both of us headed off to the arena, where I had his present. But I won't tell him. Yet.

Percy caught up with us, "Happy early birthday M&M!"

I smiled, "Thanks Perce!"

"Hey Nico," Percy said nonchalantly.

He got a glare from Nico. He turned on his heel and walked off to the arena.

"Was it something I said?" Percy asked, confused.

I had to bite my lip from laughing, "Actually it was what you didn't say."

"I don't understand," Percy said, his confusion increasing.

"You will eventually," I said, and turned to Nico's direction, "Wait up!"

When I caught up to Nico, he was sitting on a bench in the arena.

I sat next to him and said reassuringly, "Percy's a total nucklehead. You can't blame him for forgetting. You can't be mad for something that simple?"

"I'm not," he said simply.

"Yeah, right," I said, "that's why you stomped off angrily."

"Well," he replied, "I'm obligated to get mad when someone forgets my birthday."

"Nico, you forgot your birthday too," I pointed out.

"...that doesn't count."

Thinking of my earlier thoughts, I randomly blurted out, "You're a pedophile."

"How?" he asked.

"You flirt with the Aphrodite girls."

"I'm fourteen."

"No, you're..." I paused, doing the math in my head, "uh..."

"87."

"Exactly."

"...you're just jealous."

"Who would be jealous for you?"

"You're making me feel so much better."

"...Sorry."

Awkward silence.

"And the atomic bomb goes...boom?" I said, trying to stop the awkwardness.

More awkward silence, along with a glare from my oh-so-kind cousin.

"Would this make you feel better?" I asked, pulling out a present from under the bench.

His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion, "It's not gonna explode, is it?"

I laughed, "Do I look like a Stoll?" Can't he just accept an act of kindness?

Still, suspicious, he opened it carefully, ready to throw it if it exploded. Moron.

He opened it to reveal...another box.

"What the Hades?" he asked.

"Well?" I asked, "are you going to open it, or gawk at it?"

He opened this box, only to find another box.

I had to keep from laughing at my genius-ness.

This cycle went on for a few more boxes, until he found another, small wrapped box with a card.

It was a black card with skulls and skeletons with party hats, made by me, with sound, courtesy of the Hephaestus Cabin.

He raised an eyebrow, but opened it.

A bunch of dead souls droned and moaned happy birthday. It was creepy and disturbing, but he liked it all the same. It said:

_Dear Bonehead,_

_This card took a while to make, and it gives me the creeps. But, I knew you'd like it, so, that's what matters right? Happy Birthday, Bonehead. :)_

_Your bud,  
__M&M_

He smirked, "I like the card."

"I thought you would. Now you close it please? It's creepy."

He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and did.

He opened the last box, revealing a brand new iTouch. I even threw in a black skin with skulls.

"This. Is. Friken. Awesome," he said, wide eyed, "How the Hades did you get the money for this?"

"Let's just say the Stoll Brothers have connections at Apple," I grinned mischeviously, "The Hephaestus kids tweaked it too."

It could hold an infinite amount of songs, videos, and photos, not to mention a special app designed just for him.

He looked through all the songs I downloaded, from all his favorite bands. Except one, which I just had to include.

"Why is there Owl City in here?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Heh, I just needed to, helps me on the inside."

I added Meteor Shower, Designer Skyline (for Annabeth!), Hot Air Balloon, and Fireflies.

"Don't you think Owl City is too cheerful for me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied, "But I like Owl City!"

He looked at all the apps. Most were a bunch of games I knew he would like. All involving blood, gore, killing, guns, weapons, and a bunch of other happy stuff he loves. The last app was special, made by the Hephaestus Cabin just for him. the icon was a skull and it said "Hades" in Greek.

"Summoning?" Nico guessed.

"Yeah," I said, taking on a dorky commercial-like tone, "You can summon spirits in the comforts of your own cabin!"

His eyes widened, "You mean I can summon Bianca through this?"

"Yep," I replied, "And since for some reason you especially like giving them happy meals, you using that app will be the equivalent of digging a ditch and pouring all that food in there! Saves time and money!"

"Okay, you can stop the commercial thing now," he smirked.

"I know," I said, "So ya like your present?"

"I love it," he replied, giving me a hug.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I let go of Nico and turned around to see Connor.

"Uh..." he said awkwardly, "Am I interuppting something?"

"Noooooo..." Nico replied with the same amount of awkwardness.

Connor's been acting wierd around me lately. Even wierder when I'm with Nico. Like now, for instance.

He just stared at us, looked at the ground, and left, without another word.

"What's up with Connor?" Nico asked, "he's usually cheerful and obnoxious...and annoying."

"I don't know," I answered, "he's been like that since I took Nemo back from him."

"Eh, it's probably a kind of prank," Nico shrugged.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE EVERYONE FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!"

Nico's life sucks even more.

"I mean, everyone remembered your birthday," Nico tried to reason with fate, "So why can't anyone remember my birthday?"

We were walking to the Hades cabin, and Nico had his new iPod in his pocket, the earphones dangling out of the collar of his shirt.

"I mean come on!" he said, annoyed, "Does everyone hate me? Why is everyone racist against Hades and his children?"

"Well, Hitler was pretty racist himself, and we all know who he his..." I pointed out.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." I smiled.

"Well back to whining," Nico said, "Seriously! Why does everyo-"

I laughed and pulled him into the Hades Cabin.

"SURPRISE!"

Nico's eyes widened. His face was priceless.

"You really thought _everyone _hated you?" I smirked.

Almost the entire camp was there (Except Chiron and Dionysus). I was surprised the cabin didn't explode.

Everyone dressed pretty semiformal, except the Aphrodite girls, who were wearing skirts that barely covered their...ahem...parts, and Nico, being the moronic _boy_ he is, he smiled and nodded approvingly. I whacked him upside the head.

"Sorry.." he reddened and turned away.

Everyone was partying, and their was a lifetime worth of cake. It was awesome.

I took a dab of frosting and poked his nose, leaving some there.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, wiping it off with his sleeve while I giggled like a five year old.

"Hey guys," Emma walked over, with Percy and Annabeth.

Emma was wearing a black dress, about as long as the Aphrodite girls. Nico wasn't drooling obviously, because that would be wierd, but some other guys were, morons.

Percy was wearing a blue dress shirt and jeans, and Annabeth was wearing a pretty silver _modest_ dress.

I smiled, "Finally, someone who doesn't wear a dress equivalent to a bikini."

Annabeth laughed, "I know right?"

"And you thought I forgot!" Percy said to Nico.

"Percy," I said, "You did forget."

"Yeah, but then you reminded me, so now I remember."

"I feel so sorry for you, Annabeth," I smirked, "I bet he forgets your birthday, and his own."

"I do not!"

"Yes you did, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth countered.

"One time, I forgot my birthday, and you just can't let it go," Percy whined, "I was to busy saving the world, thank you very much."

"Yeah," Nico said sarcastically, "And making out with your girlfriend in the lake."

"You were there?" Percy asked, surprised.

"And for a little twelve year-old just entering the world of girls, it was very strange." Nico said.

"You guys are so wierd!" I interrupted, "instead of discussing Percy's love life, can't we just enjoy the party?"

Nico mock-gasped, "Percy has a love life?"

"Excuse me," Percy said, pointing to a laughing Annabeth, "I'm dating one of the hottest girls at camp!"

"_One_ of the hottest girls at camp?" Annabeth asked, with mock annoyance.

"Uh, I mean," Percy stuttered, "_The _hottest girl at camp?"

"Much better."

Me and Emma giggled. Good times.

Owl City's Designer Skyline began playing.

Percy bowed to Annabeth, "May I have this dance?" he mocked my accent. Badly.

"Yes you may," she replied, also mocking me, took his hand, and they both left, waltzing around the cabin.

"Why do people mock me?" I muttered.

"Because it's fun." Nico replied.

"Yep," Emma answered. Then some random guy from the crowd pulled Emma away to dance. She didn't even object.

While everyone was slow-dancing to Designer Skyline, me and Nico stood their awkwardly next to the bowl of punch.

"Y'know," I said, trying to break the silence, "This song is practically Percy and Annabeth's song."

"How?"

"It's a love song, and it's about architecture."

"It's a love song?"

"Yeah!" I said, like it was obvious, "Of course it is, how could you not tell?"

"I can't, how did you?"

"I didn't! Someone told me!" I laughed, "Yay cluelessness!" Nico and I high-fived.

_Designer skyline in my head, Abstract and still well read. You went to numbered lines to buildings overhead..._

Everyone cheered at the end and clapped.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," Travis, who I apparently hired as the DJ, said though a microphone, "next we have...more Owl City..."

All the Athena Cabin...and me...cheered. Yay Owl City!

"Owl City at _my _birthday party?" Nico asked.

"Hey, I planned the party, I choose the music."

"Fine."

"Fine."

If My Heart Was a House began playing.

_You're the sky that I fell through, And I remember the view..._

"So, uh," Nico said awkwardly, "You, um, wanna dance?"

"Uh...okay..." I reddened, but took his hand.

_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me..._

The next day, my birthday, the beading ceremony came around. I got my second bead. My first one was a trident, with a smaller sun and moon on each side. This year, it had the Parthenon in Nashville on it, to symbolize our quest.

Soon the end of camp rolled around. Busy cabins, packed luggage, Make-up bags being hastily zipped, tears, and things of that sort rose on the last day. Argus was driving people to the subway, and parents were piled at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Nico, of course, was staying, and I was being zipped away to my... "Parents" ...house.

"Merissa!" My mother screamed. She was embarrasing, especially since she looked like an Aphrodite girl.

I sighed, "Coming mother!"

Nico smirked, "I see a resemblance."

I glared at him.

"Sorry."

She hollered for me again, but I ignored her.

"So, I guess I'll see you next year..." I muttered.

"I'll be popping up around school to check up on you...and Emma..."

"Yeah..."

Silence. We are really not good at sentimental moments.

"Well," I muttered, " I guess this is good bye."

He pulled me into a tight hug, "only for now," he whispered.

I smiled, "for now."

* * *

**I is sad, it's over! *cries* But I love that ending! My sis came up with it! I also loved the cluelessness part, and the If My Heart Was a House part too. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY! Me and my sister are...debating...the title, so please vote on the one you like: M&M and the Revenge of...What's His Name Again? or M&M and the Revenge of the Lost Servant. PLEASE VOTE! It will be up next next Friday. I think...REVIEW!**


	30. NEW STORY! :D

**I (Finally) began the next story! It's called M&M and the Revenge of What's His Name Again?**

**Yes, most people voted for that name. For all of you who voted otherwise, I'm merciful, so here's a cookie. *hands everyone a cookie***

**YAY!**

**So...uh...Why are you still here? GO READ IT KNUCKLEHEADS!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**THANK YOU!**

**GOODNIGHT!**

**DRIVE SAFELY!**

**I'LL SHUT UP NOW!**


End file.
